


Rebellion

by megamatt09



Category: DCU (Animated), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harems, Lemon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 69,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew Harry questioning the fact he could enter a magically binding contract would cause a ruckus and lead to a rebellion? The fun has just begun.  Very much an AU. Harry/Fleur/Kara/Tonks/Diana/Starfire/Maxima/Daphne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A Failure to Communicate.  
**

* * *

Harry Potter thought some universal force conspired for him to be the center of everything. Not a year at Hogwarts passed without him being the center of something. His magnetic pull towards chaos increased.

Regardless, his name sliding out of the Goblet of Fire surprised even him. And to be honest, he shouldn't be surprised. Of course he would be going after the Philosopher's Stone, of course he would be going down into the Chamber of Secrets, and of course, he would fight a hundred dementors to save his godfather.

So, why wouldn't he go to the Triwizard Tournament? Harry made his way to the chamber with the champions. Cedric raised an eyebrow as he entered. Krum slumped, looking a bit shocked. The French Champion, Fleur Delacour, leaned towards him. Harry ignored the cleavage staring in his face, as tempting as it might be to look.

"What is it; do they wish to send us back to the hall?"

Okay, she said it with more Frenchness, but Harry translated it in his mind where it sounded like clear English.

Ludo Bagman entered looking like such a cartoon character, Harry almost thought an anvil would drop on him.

"Gentlemen, lady….may I present to you, your fourth Triwizard Champion."

Krum and Cedric blanched, and Fleur laughed.

"Oh, it's a very funny joke, Mr. Bagman, but the thought is just absurd."

Harry agreed with the snooty, but hot, French witch.

"Absurd, no, hardly, Harry's name came out of the goblet."

Harry shook his head. The teachers made their way there. Snape arriving made Harry a bit more agitated than possible.

"A fourth champion?" Karkaroff asked. "Why, Dumbledore, I had no idea the school would have a fourth champion? Unless I had mistook something in the rules. Perhaps overlooked it."

And here comes the dick waving, Harry wanted to face palm himself, but resisted.

"As remarkable as it seems, it appears Mr. Potter's name has come out of the Goblet of Fire," Snape said. "No doubt he convinced some older student to put his name in the Goblet, under the promise of an autograph."

_'Yeah, fuck you too Snape.'_

Harry looked him right in the eye as he thought this. He knew the bastard could read his thoughts. And Snape couldn't punish him for his thoughts, without revealing he broke school rules. So indeed, fuck you too, Snape.

"Well, we have a very grave situation," Crouch said. "It appears there's a fourth Hogwarts champion."

"Yes, a fourth Hogwarts champion, in the Triwizard Tournament," Harry said. "Am I the only one who finds the thought a bit odd?"

Everyone stopped and stared at him. He dared bring the forbidden topic of logic in a conversation about magic.

"I'm afraid I quite don't know what's happening," Maxime said.

"Madam Maxime…they're letting this little boy, compete!"

Harry stood up to his feet. Fleur backed off suddenly.

"Little, hardly," Harry said. "Maybe I should show you later how little I am."

"Mr. Potter, enough," Dumbledore said.

Harry raised his eyebrow.

"You didn't put your name in the Goblet, did you?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Harry said. "To do so, would admit your Age line was faulty, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it would indicate so, yes," Dumbledore said. "And it's possible."

"Albus, you know as well as anyone nothing was wrong with the age line," McGonagall said.

"Very well, did you ask another student to do so?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Harry said. "No, I didn't…and so since I didn't do it, it means I don't have to compete in this tournament."

"I'm afraid it's not simple, Mr. Potter," Crouch said. "You are bound by a magically binding contract to compete."

Harry stared Crouch. He looked fairly tired, like work finally got to him. He noticed Moody in the corner, his eye on Crouch.

"I was under the impression you had to be an adult to enter a magically binding contract," Harry said.

All of the adults on the room looked reluctant to concede Harry's point, because of the can of worms it opened.

"It's true," Cedric said.

"So, I couldn't have entered a legally binding contract, without the legal consent of my parent or guardian," Harry said. "And therefore, since the Dursleys wouldn't touch Hogwarts with a barge pole, I didn't get the consent."

"Your name entered the Goblet of Fire, you must compete, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said.

"But, if you concede I signed the magically binding contract," Harry said. "It must mean, I'm an adult, right, sir?"

"Harry, you're still a minor, until you turn seventeen," Dumbledore said.

"But, if I'm still a minor, it means I can't sign a magically binding contract, therefore I must not be allowed to compete in the tournament," Harry said. "You know the fourth champion in the Triwizard contract….speaking of which, I'm sure one of your guards outside of the Goblet must have seen someone."

All of the Professors at Hogwarts looked at him like Harry committed a mortal sin. Must be the logic thing again.

"Oh, you must have had guards outside of the Goblet, right?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter, we believed the Age Line would be sufficient to deter any underage from passing," Dumbledore said. "And in the case of what happened with Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, I think you can see the proof is in the pudding."

"And yet, I'm in the tournament, because someone entered my name," Harry said.

"Likely because they wanted to kill you, Mr. Potter," Moody said.

"As the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, wouldn't you have to say it took powerful magic to trick the Goblet into accepting a fourth champion?" Harry asked.

"The person who put your name inside the Goblet confounded it into thinking it was a fourth school and entered a slip of paper with your name on it," Moody said. "If it had your handwriting on it, it would have been sufficient enough."

"So, they could have copied my hand writing from an old school paper?" Harry asked. "Which meant it's forgery….shouldn't there be some kind of anti-forgery ward in the Goblet of Fire?"

For the third time, Harry received a look he should have been used to by now.

"And in the real world, signing a person's name to a contract is forgery, and thus makes the contract null and void," Harry said. "Which means, I'm not to be the fourth champion in the Triwizard Tournament."

"I'm afraid you must compete, Mr. Potter," Crouch said. "The rules state once your name has come out of the Goblet of Fire, you have to compete."

"So, if I wanted to put Snape…."

"Professor Snape, Harry."

"Professor Snape in a magically binding contract where he is forced to teach his Potion classes for the next year in a pink tutu, he'll have no choice but to comply," Harry said. "Even though I copied his signature and he didn't technically sign a contract"

"Must you give us such unholy images, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said.

About as bad as Lily with the wrongness, she swore.

"You do it, Potter, and I swear….."

"And this shouldn't even be a question," Harry said. "Fourth champion, in a Triwizard Tournament."

"So, you're scared of the tournament, and you want to back out," Karkaroff said.

"No, it sounds like the kind of think a dark wizard would do," Harry said. "Which, you'd know all about, Professor, wouldn't you?"

"Harry, you're not helping," Dumbledore said.

"Well, maybe, if Mr. Potter didn't enter, then perhaps this is some kind of conspiracy by Hogwarts's staff to give it some kind of edge in the tournament," Maxime said. "It has slipped down the ranks, a tournament victory would allow Hogwarts to maintain stability."

"Madam, I don't think the Hogwarts teachers would be capable of such a grand conspiracy," Bagman said.

"Well, we were assured the process would have one champion from each school," Maxime said.

"Yes, the very best," Fleur said. "Many of us have trained for half of our lives for this moment, for a moment of fame."

"Which, I have," Harry said. "Thank you."

"Well, we do have a fourth champion….."

"No we don't," Harry said. "I'm not sure if you're keeping up with current events, but I'm not competing in the Triwizard Tournament."

"To fail to do so would dishonor Hogwarts," Bagman said. He coughed. "Not, I'm allowed to show favoritism towards the school I attended as a student."

Crouch's warning glare prompted Bagman to fade.

"But, to allow Hogwarts to have a second champion would dishonor it even more," Harry said. "I'm not competing in the tournament."

"Mr. Potter, you have no choice, you've entered a contract."

Harry cleared his throat and spoke slowly one more time.

"I can't enter a contract being a minor. Unless you're willing to admit I'm now considered an adult. And there can't be a fourth champion in a Triwizard Tournament. Tri means three, not four, three, three champions, from three schools. Not four champions, from three real schools and some phantom school."

For a brief second, Harry almost experienced thoughts which were not his own, telling him to just give up and compete, Dumbledore, Crouch, and the others were right. Harry stubbornly refused to give into the nagging voice in the back of his head.

"I'm not going to be in the tournament," Harry said. "What will the magically binding contract do if I refuse to compete?"

"I'm afraid I can't divulge the information, Mr. Potter," Crouch said.

Now the other three champions looked nervous. It was almost like they regretted entering into a contact which they didn't know the full terms of. The only element they knew was they were bound to compete in the tournament.

"I should be fully aware of my rights," Fleur said.

"I agree," Cedric said.

Krum nodded and folded his arms.

Snape scowled, Potter, no matter where he went, caused trouble. He just couldn't leave well enough alone.

"Well, good night," Harry said. He walked over to Fleur and bent towards where she could hear him. "If you want to meet me tomorrow for breakfast, I'll be happy to educate on the fact I'm not a little boy."

Fleur shook her head, watching him leave. Feeling a blast of his power up close, her curiosity bubbled.

"So, he can't be made to compete in the tournament," Fleur said. "If he is, it's most unjust. This is not what I signed up for."

She wanted to write to her family legal representative, and see what her rights were regarding this magically binding contract. Providing a magically binding contract existed in the first place, as to which, Fleur began to have her doubts.

Cedric frowned, he looked like he might need to see what he needed to do to back out of the contract in the Triwizard Tournament.

"It's not what any of us signed up for," Cedric said.

They signed up for the glitz and the glamor of the tournament, not realizing there would be drawbacks.

The other three champions turned around and walked out leaving the teachers and Ministry representatives gobsmacked.

"Well, I daresay if you wanted International Magical cooperation, Mr. Potter achieved it in spades," McGonagall said.

"More like an international incident," Snape said.

Minerva's eyes snapped towards him.

"Severus, if Mr. Potter saved you from a burning building, you'd find fault with it."

Dumbledore turned his attention to Alastor. The two men walked out of ear shot from the rest of the group.

"Alastor, do you think you can investigate the Goblet of Fire and see if there was any tampering?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, Headmaster, I'll see if the intruder left a trail behind," Moody said.

Dumbledore smiled, and watched one of the few people he knew he could trust to make sure everything turned out right in the end.

Mr. Potter's streak of rebellion hit an unfortunate high. He had his mother's eyes and her attitude towards authority, which resulted in her questioning everything.

Things worked out for the better when people allowed them to progress as they should. The Headmaster couldn't force the boy's hand, but he hoped he would consider fighting for the honor of his home, at Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry needed to get some fresh air after having his name drawn from the Goblet of Fire. Standing up to those people satisfied him greatly. Even though Harry thought running his head into a brick wall to be a more successful endeavor.

He made his way past the tunnel underneath Honeydukes, into Hogmeade village. The furthest he could get away from the Gryffindors who cheered his being entered in the tournament.

Only the house of the brave would be all for the murder of a minor in a tournament with a high mortality rate. Why did he go into Gryffindor again? Oh yes, so he could avoid being in the same house as Draco Malfoy.

_'Half of the Slytherins end up twirling their mustaches, which no doubt upsets the really cunning ones.'_

Harry checked his watch. He really hoped the Gryffindors didn't wait up for him like he was the Great Pumpkin.

So, what about this tournament? Harry braced himself for the media circus which was bound to follow.

Harry braced himself for pleading, prodding, and threats to get him to enter the tournament. Now he walked out into the middle of Hogsmeade, he remembered the brief thought which entered his mind to tell him to drop all protests.

Someone tried to bewitch him, just like they bewitched the Goblet. The person who put his name and tried to force him to compete in the tournament was in the room. It narrowed the list of suspects down a little bit, maybe. Unless the person hid in the room underneath an Invisibility Cloak.

Since the events of his second year, Harry decided to step up his game, become more aware of his surroundings. His adventures in Diagon Alley caused him to make a few valuable contracts, and expanded his circle a great amount.

He knew the magically binding contract reeked of dragon dung, but why not consult an expert for her opinion?

Logic, the most dangerous weapon Harry used against the people in this world. His cutting words destroyed their baseless arguments like a pipe bomb. His words were a pipe bomb.

Harry looked up in the sky. Perfect night for trouble, which only made it fitting his name spat from the Goblet.

As for the enchanting young woman Harry met, Harry's intrigue increased. His girlfriend encouraged him to expand their little circle, and Harry thought a part-Veela would be the best way to stop. Few men could resist, and a fair few women couldn't resist either.

She might be fun, at least Harry figured as much.

_'Even if she needs to be punished for the little boy crack.'_

* * *

Fleur couldn't sleep, and she blamed Harry Potter for her sudden insomnia. She tossed and turned on the bed, trying to count Hippogriffs as she slept , but nothing worked. The Veela princess clutched her fists against the bedsheet.

She knew, as with any other girl her age, who Harry Potter was. Granted, the French magical people didn't celebrate him as much, but she was well aware. Fleur found herself star struck at his appearance, even though she expected him to be taller.

Her haughtiness masked the fact she lost control of her senses. And her haughtiness caused her to lose control of her senses even more when he turned his considerable power against her. Causing her mask to melt like butter, no wizard should have an effect over her, Fleur Delacour!

Harry turned all expectations upside down. Most in his country would not stand up to Dumbledore, or anything he said.

 _'He does go against expectations,'_ Fleur said. _'Wonder if he was serious about the breakfast thing, or just riling me up.'_

Fleur hated being on this end, she riled boys up, they didn't rile her up. She closed her eyes. They weren't worthy of her. Being a Veela Princess, her standards reached the level of unattainable for most men.

Someone of Harry Potter's power gave Fleur something to reach for. Outward appearances deceived many, and Fleur was no exception. She looked at him from the outside, and didn't see what rest underneath the skin.

The vixen realized she started to touch herself at the thought of peeling back Harry's clothes to take a closer look. Fleur cursed her plight with every single foul word the vixen could think of in all eight languages she knew.

Fleur tried to dry her panties, but they were a lost cause.

"Fuck."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore leaned in his office, looking over the prophecy which tied Harry and Tom together. After the events of this past summer, Dumbledore studied all he knew from every angle. If there was another way, he hoped to find it.

Otherwise, Dumbledore set himself to be history's greatest monster to sacrificing an under-age pawn in his game.

Everything went back to the prophecy, the domino effect kicked off by paranoia.

_'Wouldn't be valid unless you attacked him Tom. You hoisted yourself on your own petard.'_

* * *

Dumbledore slumped over the stone basin. Sweat dripped down his face. A lack of color presented. He slumped back in the chair. Tonight had been the longest night. Harry decided to ask questions, which could complicate an already delicate situation.

What's more, the entire Triwizard Tournament hung by a thread, as Harry's words caused the other three champions to question the contract they entered. Dumbledore knew the entire contract ended up being a fallacy. Magically binding contracts worked only if you believed you entered into one. If they started questioning the fact they entered one, well nothing propped it up.

Dumbledore ignored the numbness in his arm. He pushed on through, out of necessity. Fawkes eyed Dumbledore with a sad look in his eyes. The Phoenix's dread increased.

Seconds later, the old man fell backwards. He resembled a puppet having his strings cut. Dumbledore slammed into the stone basin he set out, cracking his head.

Fawkes flashed out of Dumbledore's office the moment he fell to the floor.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Maneuvers

**Chapter Two: Maneuvers.  
**

* * *

Harry slipped his way through the many secret passages through Hogwarts. The Marauders Map in his hand allowed him to know who lurked the hallway. Snape prowled the nights, and Harry avoided him.

Crouch slipped into Moody's office for some reason. Which was strange, because Harry saw Crouch leave, back to his job at the Ministry. Moody acted weird tonight, come to think of it, and not the good kind of weird either.

Well past Midnight, and Harry looked at the cluster of people waiting in the Gryffindor Common Room. They waited up for him. Boy would they be sorely disappointed when he didn't show up for his surprise party.

Harry stepped into one of the unused classrooms to draft a letter. Given someone tried to enter him into a magically binding contract without his knowledge, he would need legal representation. Who better to legally give him advice than Andromeda Tonks, someone who knew the ins and outs of all of the bullshit happening in the Ministry.

She had a daughter, who was a Metamorphmagus. A Metamorphmagus had their uses to be sure and only about half of them were sexual.

Harry sent off the quick letter he needed to do so. Breakfast would be rather enlightening for one way or another. Chances are Andromeda might show up to meet him in person and the shit was going to fly there.

The people involved in the tournament still thought Harry would compete. Sucked to the be them.

The sorcerer located a few little used locations at Hogwarts, many of them rather comfortable. It allowed him to be alone with all of his thoughts and helped him evade the scores of rapid fan girls and fan boys who wanted to tear out his hair so they could sleep with it underneath their pillow.

Harry entered one of the nicer rooms of the secret area of Hogwarts. Anyone who was willing to explore could find some secrets, but the founders only made certain parts of their school accessible. Harry passed the stacks of books, a library which once belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw.

He doubted very much the tomes inside amounted to even the slightest fraction of her connection. Harry used the books as a reference material, but decided only to show a fraction of his full potential. Only OWLs and NEWTs mattered anyway, so Harry couldn't be bothered to make his fingers bleed.

And then there were those entry exams to certain Ministry positions, not Harry wanted to work at the Ministry. He had far loftier goals in mind.

Harry wondered if Rowena had anything on magically binding contracts. He skimmed through the index, present to him. Once he touched the topic in mind, a book on the shelf lit up, shining a beacon of light at him.

_'Let's see what she has to say.'_

 Harry picked up the book and dropped it down on the table. Rowena's collection, at least this part, might be hundreds of years old, but looked pristine as the day she acquired the books.

He made his way to magically binding agreements. Most wouldn't take a thousand year old tome as gospel, but the enchantments Rowena put on her books constantly refreshed them.

**In the event of a forgery, the forger is bound by the terms of the contract. The only exception is if the victim displays intent to follow through the terms of the contract.**

 Harry wanted to receive a second opinion from Andromeda, but he was pretty sure if he failed to show up for the three tasks, it would mean he didn't compete. Therefore, he didn't accept the magically binding contract.

He could be wrong, he wasn't a lawyer.

Folding back the page in his book, Harry noticed the red gem on his watch started to glow. He smiled. His girlfriend returned from her trip, and boy did they have some catching up to do. The watches they wore allowed them to communicate with each other.

Still rather early, more than enough time for someone to get back, especially when they moved faster than a speeding bullet.

Harry pressed a button to confirm and allow her to track her to the location. The protections around Hogwarts worked to an extent, but the school allowed Harry's girlfriend inside whenever she pleased.

Hogwarts was pretty pissed off at Dumbledore and the Ministry over the past couple of years. Not Harry had a conversation with the school, but more like the vibe he experienced from the walls.

Candles flickered every time Dumbledore entered the Great Hall.

* * *

  
Fawkes appeared with a flash in the office of Minerva McGonagall. The woman looked to be tired, but still up late at night.

"I better go and tell them off, because it's obvious Mr. Potter isn't returning," Minerva said.

The stern teacher noticed Dumbledore's Phoenix on the side of her desk.

"Fawkes, does Dumbledore want to give me a message?" McGonagall asked.

Was it possible Dumbledore found out who tampered with the Goblet of Fire? Minerva crossed her fingers hoping for an answer. Every year since Mr. Potter arrived, despite the best laid plans, some security oversight reached it.

The nasty letters received by parents tripled and the accusations Dumbledore lost his touch increased.

Fawkes hung his head. Minerva experienced a cold feeling of dread rush through her body. The Phoenix attempted to tell her something.

"Take me."

Fawkes, with Minerva's permission, took her to Dumbledore's office. The two of them landed down on the ground.

Dumbledore's limp body laid at her feet. Minerva gasped, and seconds later, the entrance to Dumbledore's office open. A hassled Madam Pomfrey entered the office.

"Help me levitate him, Minerva."

A stretcher hovered in the air. The two witches levitated the broken body of Albus Dumbledore. Never in all of their wildest dreams did they think they would find Dumbledore like this. In some ways, Dumbledore was immortal in the eyes of many. The unbreakable wizard who couldn't be stopped, even though he always dubbed himself very human.

Pomfrey knew they raced against time, when they didn't have much time left. The Hospital Wing journey dragged on. Thanks to the Hogwarts defenses, there was no short-cuts, no way to teleport or transport Dumbledore.

For some reason, the journey was longer.

Pomfrey entered the back of the wing, towards the administrative section. She thanked herself for a small miracle. No students resided in the hospital wing this evening. Had they seen the Headmaster being carried up in the state they were in, panic would have occurred.

The Triwizard madness and everyone being preoccupied with the events involving the Goblet of Fire caused the attention to averted from the hallway.

A side entrance opened up. Severus Snape exited, looking fairly grim, even for him.

"I came as quickly as a could," Snape said.

"Yes, Severus, stand by, please. I need to see if he's been poisoned."

Who could poison Albus Dumbledore, especially with Moody by his side, no one knew. The Hogwarts Hospital Wing matron waved her wand over Dumbledore.

His body enveloped in a black shine of magic. No signs of life came from his body.

She tried to jab her wand at his heart, sending a pulse of energy to jump start it. Dumbledore's body moved only because of the force of the energy hitting it. No signs of life.

"He hasn't been poisoned," Pomfrey said. "He suffered a heart attack tonight."

Snape's face turned stoic. Anyone who looked at the Potions Master during the best of times found him hard to read.

"What do we tell the students?" Snape asked.

"The truth," Minerva said. "Albus Dumbledore might have been larger in life, but he's old. He's worked harder over the past several decades than any man should. The shock of tonight's events caused him to be pushed to the brink."

"Surely he must have had an idea Potter's name might have been entered into the Cup once the tournament was brought to Hogwarts?" Snape asked.

"I don't know, Snape, you tell me."

Moody appeared at the door an instant. Snape's gaze turned towards Moody. Pure hatred burned from Snape's eyes. A mutual amount of hatred returned to him.

"What are you doing here, Moody?" Snape asked.

"I noticed you moving from your office like a bat out of hell," Moody said. "Figured I'd take a look at what you're up to….Dumbledore's all gone, and there's nothing you could for him."

"No," Pompfrey said.

"It would have been easy to someone to slip him a poison, Dumbledore is trusting, too trusting," Moody said.

"But, he would have been able to receive an antidote," Minerva said. "He hasn't been poisoned….did you know something was wrong with him?"

Pompfrey took a second to gaze at Minerva.

"He doesn't confide in me of his medical conditions, despite me being willing to ensure his health," Pomfrey said. "He must have had a private healer. Not I could tell you if I wanted to. The oath I took as a healer prohibits me from saying anything."

The Hogwarts staff had a long road until the next morning. They would have to announce Dumbledore's death. And report what happened to the Ministry.

The one thing in the world which could bump Harry Potter being entered in the Triwizard Tournament, whether willingly or not, occurred. The death of Albus Dumbledore was the biggest event since the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

* * *

  
Daphne Greengrass found herself roaming the halls of Hogwarts a fair bit more often. She wondered what might have been.

Many Slytherins speculated had Draco Malfoy not endeared himself to Harry Potter in his own charming way, Potter would have ended up in Slytherin and not Gryffindor. Daphne found herself entertaining the notion and almost amused.

Snape's conflict amused her as much as anything ever did. He found himself supporting his Slytherins no matter what. He would have to support the son of his most hated enemy. Daphne wondered what side of Snape would win out.

Other Slytherins whispered Dumbledore would have never allowed Potter to end up anywhere but Gryffindor. Daphne didn't even bother to name off half of the conspiracy theories regarding Dumbledore. All of them were just as she said, a theory.

She faced herself with cold hard reality. Lucius Malfoy pulled a bastard move to end all bastard moves, and called in a debt with the Greengrass family which had been incurred a long time ago. Only a higher standing family could arrange to have the debt nullified and Daphne didn't know who would have a higher standing.

Daphne feared Lucius would find out her heritage, and would use his pull at the Ministry to arrange to gift wrap both Daphne and Astoria to Draco as pets. It hadn't come to any marriage agreements yet. Draco and Parkinson were linked at the hip.

As much as Daphne thought Pansy was a bitch, she deserved better than Draco Malfoy. The one bitch at the Ministry, the one who looked like a toad, deserved better than Draco.

Daphne knew her inheritance might be danger in falling into the greedy hands of Draco. She could appeal to him, and beg him not to leave her without a knut to rub together. Daphne's pride refused to demean herself.

The primal nature within her wanted to rip Malfoy apart and toss him into the blackest pit of despair.

"I need someone….Potter….could he help me?"

Daphne shook her head for an instant. She remembered something, a rumor, regarding Malfoy. He challenged Potter to a duel during their first year. The idiot ginger in Potter's year accepted the challenge on Potter's behalf. Malfoy decided not to show up.

She was certain if Malfoy didn't show up, and Potter did, the Malfoys family would suffer dishonor, if Harry called them on it. They would be less popular than pond scum. Was it too late for Harry to call Draco and the Malfoys out on their cowardice?

Daphne needed to appeal to Potter and quick. After tonight, she could only begin to think of the mood the Triwizard Tournament left him in. She noticed it in his eyes, he didn't put his name in the Goblet.

Harry Potter changed last year, and if she judged him on the first two years, Daphne wouldn't think he was worth a piece of dragon dung. People did have the ability to change when they grew older.

At least most did, but some remained depressingly the same. Harry Potter allowed her a moment of hope she didn't allow for many.

Perhaps, he could be useful in the fix her family found herself in. On sheer principle, Slytherins kept within their own house. It didn't help the reputation they had with the school as anti-social assholes at best and evil pricks at worst. The older Slytherins discouraged the younger ones to mingle outside of their own house, because they were among the elite.

And people wondered why many judged Slytherins to be evil.

_'Maybe it's time to destroy all of those trends.'  
_

* * *

  
Harry arrived at the usual meeting place. The curtain fluttered open as Harry smiled.

"I'm here."

The eighteen year old woman slipped towards Harry. Her golden blonde hair shined in the moonlight. Her dazzling blue eyes brought a degree of warmth which caused Harry's mood to improve under the most dire of circumstances. She dressed in a blue tank top, a silver jacket, and a red skirt which came down to her knees. A pair of elegant red boots added.

"Kara, I'm glad you're here. You won't believe what happened."

Kara Zor-El, the heroine known as Supergirl, crossed the room and kissed Harry. Harry returned the kiss.

"Harry, given what you've been through, there's a lot about you I'd believe."

Kara and Harry took a journey to their usual haunt when Kara came to visit him at Hogwarts.

"Never mind me, what have you been up to?"

Kara raised her hand.

"Well, you know, I've been halfway across the galaxy, dealing with some tyrant who wants to cause a lot of mayhem and destruction, same old, same old."

"You won't let them get you down though," Harry said.

"No," Kara said. "Not if I can help it."

Kara and Harry plopped down on a couch. A bowl of fruit appeared in front of them. The Girl of Steel picked up the grape and fed it to Harry.

"You have the look like you want to leave Hogwarts, and never come back."

Harry smiled, as Kara leaned against him, feeding him the grape. He returned fire, feeding her a grape in return.

"You've known me longer than anyone else," Harry said. "Hogwarts is such a magical place."

"Yes, a kingdom of fun and wonder," Kara said. "Do you have to fight a three headed dragon this year or something?"

Harry raised his eyebrow, but didn't say anything. She popped another grape into his mouth which he accepted.

"I was entered into a magically binding contract."

Kara put two and two together.

"I see…and you didn't sign up for….it's the Tournament, isn't it?" Kara asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "Someone tried to enter me into the Triwzard Tournament under a fourth school."

"So four champions, in a Triwizard Tournament?" Kara asked. Harry nodded and she frowned. "Math is a little off to me, wouldn't you say?"

Harry put his forefinger and pinky together to make a motion.

"A tad bit, yes."

Kara sighed, and brushed her mate's hair out of his eyes.

"And to think, I have all of the money in the world and the best, smartest, girl anyone could have, and yet, I'm here at Hogwarts," Harry said.

"You can take your NEWTs at the end of the year if you choose to, can't you?"

"Yes, after I take my OWLs," Harry said. "I've been spending the last couple of years preparing. After the Chamber of Secrets, I made a decision I wanted to get out of here."

"What's worth staying?" Kara asked.

"Few of the women aren't too bad on the eyes," Harry said.

"You know it would serve them right if you took all of the talent worth a damn and let everyone to sink," Kara said.

"A bit too vindictive, aren't you, Girl Scout?"

Kara mock pouted at the term of endearment.

"You're confusing me with my cousin."

"So you think?"

Kara's lips curled into a knowing grin. She edged closer towards Harry and pressed her lips upon his for ten whole seconds.

"So, I think," Kara said. "In the end, you have to do what's best for you. To think the world would have been enslaved if it wasn't for the Dark Lord falling to a one year old."

Harry hated to be reminded of the simple fact. They didn't grasp what occurred on Halloween night. Over the years, Harry pieced together memories of the evening. The Dementors of all things helped jog his memories.

"They refuse to acknowledge the efforts of a woman to pull off a complex bit of magic to save her own son," Harry said.

"And help him become more extraordinary."

Kara slowly unbuttoned Harry's shirt and played with chest. She ran her fingers.

"You're amazing, Har," Kara said. "Some people might not appreciate what you're capable of, but those people aren't worth the ground."

His best friend, his lover, his soul mate, started to kiss the side of Harry's neck. He closed his eyes, with a smile.

"They won't know what they had, until you're gone. But…you're still here for another year, aren't you?"

"At least."

Kara trailed her fingers down, playing with his abs.

"And you're going to leave your mark before you leave," Kara said. She teased his belt for a second, but pulled back.

"Yes."

Kara smiled, looking over his amazing body. Physically an adult, once the glamours dropped, many outside of more advanced cultures would be disturbed by the fact he was only fourteen. Most likely after they caught themselves lusting after him.

He was only fourteen years old by the measure of the years he lived. Otherwise, he was more of an adult than some adults. Especially the ones who thought they were mature, but didn't have any idea.

"So, are you really glad to tell the Dursleys goodbye?"

"The Dursleys…talk about a mood killer."

Kara's face pulled into a sheepish grin.

"You have to admit, it was funny when I showed up, and told them I was staying for the summer. Nothing they could really do about it. Vernon looked like he was about to have a stroke."

Harry cupped Kara's face and played with her hair.

"No, beloved, he always looks like it. He's a walking heart attack risk, waiting to happen."

Kara straddled Harry's lap. His hands skimmed up her legs. She leaned in and tempted his body with a series of kisses.

"I think Diana showing up scared him to death," Harry said.

"So, Diana?" Kara asked. "She doesn't want to admit it, but she….enjoyed watching the two of us this summer. I think the Princess should experience some royal treatment soon enough. Hell, she isn't the only Princess you have in your sights….speaking of which….."

"Yes, I've given your suggestion some thought," Harry said.

His fingers pushed up Kara's skirt, skimming between her thighs, teasing her womanhood.

"Oh?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Granted, you didn't have to nudge me too far….and after my second magical maturity….my magic is going to seek out people."

"Do you really need an excuse?" Kara asked. "A strong male wouldn't allow strong women to fall under lesser mates."

She kissed his lips for a second.

"Well, one of the Triwizard Tournament champions, she's a Veela," Harry said. "Her thrall caused most of the other idiots to fall over themselves."

Kara grinned. Those idiots couldn't even look such a creature in the eyes without getting a nose bleed. Unlike her Harry, who wouldn't drive a creature driven by sex to pure lust.

She fished her fingers into the band of his pants.

"She called me a little boy."

Kara's eyes flared for a second.

"Hardly. Surprised a magical creature would allow herself to fall into preconceived notions based on age."

Harry chuckled, he figured he would give the Veela Princess the benefit of the doubt, at least somewhat.

"I think she was upset about having the spotlight in the Triwizard Tournament being taken off of her."

"Still doesn't excuse her from being a bitch," Kara said.

Harry looked into Kara's eyes. Her firm expression left little room for argument.

"I gave her a dose of my aura."

Kara, having slid halfway to her knees before Harry, kissing his abs, looked up at him.

"Good, she won't be able to keep a decent pair of panties until you give her what she wants."

"Soon enough, but let her choke for it."

Kara approved. She rubbed his crotch through his pants.

"So, Har, are you thinking about making the stuck-up hot bitch squirm, or are you thinking about what we're going to do….it's been two whole months, after all? Because you're as hard as a rock."

Harry threaded his hair through the back of Kara's golden locks. He looked down into her stunning eyes.

"How about a little of both?"

"I can live with that."

Kara punctuated those words by fishing Harry's throbbing tool out of his pants. Her fist wrapped around his cock. She pumped him a couple of times.

Harry sat back and allowed Kara to pump him. She swirled her tongue around his raging rod when she was done.

"It'd look a lot better in your mouth."

Kara teased Harry with a series of kisses. She tasted his throbbing prick, running her tongue up and down on him.

"Always looks good in my mouth," Kara said.

Kara squeezed his balls and ran her hand up his stiff pole. Her lover's aching rod beckoned to her. The head inched closer towards her lips.

Opening her mouth wide, Kara eased it into her mouth. Her mouth pushed down onto him. The tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. She formed a vacuum tight seal on his cock. Her lips slid down to the base of his cock.

"Damn, I missed this!"

Harry gripped Kara around the back of her head. Her super throat took his rod into her throat. His hands threaded against the back of her hair.

Kara bobbed up down onto the tip of his cock. The pent up energy coming from his cock inspired her to go on. She knew someone of Harry's power, masturbation wouldn't quell the fire. Her spittle lubricated this tool.

"I'm going to cum, if you keep that up!"

Kara kept up her actions. Her tongue wrapped around him. She stimulated every last inch of his engorged prick as it slammed into her mouth. The cock stretched into her throat.

Her hand took his swinging balls and touched it. She pushed her mouth around it, slurping on him. She tasted his thick cock, hunger flaring through her body.

Kara released his cock after some teasing. She leaned against one of the chairs, spreading her legs out.

"As much as I want to taste your cum, I really want it inside me."

Harry tore her shirt off. Her breasts, clad in a lacy red bra, stuck out. Kara arched her back, sticking her chest towards Harry in greater prominence.

He snapped her bra out with practiced ease.

"Oh, you want my cum," Harry said.

"Yes, baby, I want it."

Harry brushed his fingers over her nipples. His cock brushed against her smooth stomach, teasing her. Her skirt hiked up for him.

"No panties?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Kara said. "The breeze feels better without them, gets me excited to have your cock inside my tight pussy."

"My cock missed you, and now I'm going to make up for lost time!"

Harry gripped her hips. Kara pushed her hips up. Her lips rubbed against his cock, lubricating the tip.

Kara braced herself for penetration. His manhood slipped halfway inside her. The pussy of the Kryptonian stretched out.

Harry didn't forget how hot and tight Kara was. The sensation of a strong hand encased in a molten hot glove squeezed him.

"Touch me Harry, touch me everywhere!"

Harry's magical hands skimmed every last inch of her body. Kara experienced pure bliss, his able lips pressing against the side of her neck. From her neck, he reached her collar bone.

"Time to remind the world who you belong to!"

Kara's hips rested on his, her strong legs wrapping around him. Harry massaged her legs. He touched all of the areas.

The Girl of Steel spread her legs. Her strong young lover speared his cock into her body. Her entire belly stuffed full of cock.

"I love your tight cunt, it's as tight as the first time I fucked it!" Harry yelled.

Kara tried to articulate how much she loved his cock deep inside her body. The tip of it touched her womb. The high-tech implant inside her prevented any surprises. Maybe a few years down the line, but they had other things.

Harry could control the potency of his semen based on being a highly powerful magic being. Only a complete idiot would knock someone up if they were magic. Still best to double your bases.

"YES, HARRY, OH RAO!"

His thrusting entered hyper speed. Kara thrust her hips up and down, trying to take him inside her. His rapid fire thrusts brought the pleasure to another level. He touched the inside of her.

"Oh, am I making you sweat, Supergirl?"

Kara closed her eyes. She never broke a sweat anywhere except when sleeping with Harry. He was a machine, efficiently treating every single inch of her body.

"Yes, I need to cum….let me cum!"

She let out those last words in a squeal. Her panting increased with Harry dragging her to the edge. Kara saw a bright light in her mind and the fuse sparked.

Harry rolled his hands over her nipples. A few miniature orgasms brought Kara to the brink. Her slick center allowed Harry's path inside her to be clearer.

"My…Rao, oh...HARRY!"

"I though you wanted to cum?"

Those words sparked passion within Kara. Her hips squirmed up. The hard rod between his legs speared into her. Kara's nails scratched Harry's back.

A white lot exploded on the other side of Kara's eyes. Stars flashed through her mind. Two months of pent up sexual frustration let out in one mind-shattering orgasm. Her hips rose up.

Kara's greedy thighs squeezed Harry. Harry experienced her tight grip pushing his throbbing hard rock into her body.

The woman's beauty enhanced with her hair stuck to her face. Her blue eyes looked up, in time to see Harry pull out of her for a moment.

Kara started to experience the loss. Her pussy was so empty without his cock inside her.

He rammed himself into her, and started to fuck her one more time.

"We're not done yet, I'm going to make you cum again. And maybe I'll give you my cum?"

Harry's tender touch rolled over her breasts. Kara's hips slid up to him. The young man's manhood pushed deep inside her body. Her belly swelled with his thick cock being shoved into her tight canal.

Kara's cursing in about eight different alien languages spurred Harry on. He only understood about half of what she said, but all of it sounded hot.

Their hips turned into a blur. Kara's nails left scratches all over Harry's arms. Their hips met together in a strong force.

Another orgasm brought Kara past her edge. Kara cried to the heavens after Harry finished penetrating her tight pussy.

"Cum in me, please, I'm burning up."

Harry squeezed her ass cheek, which caused her pussy to clench him.

"It's been a long time. And I've been saving up a big load for you."

Kara's burning sexual glare indicated she wanted him. He leaned down and shoved his face in her sweaty chest. Harry's talented mouth sucked on her nipples, bringing her to more pleasure.

Harry soaked in the sensation of her walls stroking his throbbing hard prick. The young man pistoned in her pussy to the finish line.

As a gentlemen, Harry ensured Kara came first. Her hot thighs wrapped around him, milking his massive prick to the edge.

Kara savored the feeling of her mate entering balls deep inside her. His thrusts took her all the way to the edge. She channeled a crushing amount of stretch to her pussy. Her vaginal muscles milked him.

"You've earned…this."

A hard thrusts emptied the contents of Harry's balls into Kara's body. Her vaginal walls contracted and squeezed him as he pushed inside her body. Her hands squeezed his tight ass, pushing him inside her.

Harry bottomed out in Kara, making her cum several more times as the full contents of his balls drained into her pussy.

Kara waited for Harry to pull out of her. She wrapped her legs around him and flipped him over onto the cozy chair he plowed her in.

"Two months, and we have all night….it's not like you have anywhere else better to be."

Harry reached up and grabbed Kara's breasts, squeezing them as she writhed down onto his engorging pole.

"I have nothing better to do than you tonight or any night."

"Good answer."

Kara rubbed her pussy lips onto his tool, making him rise. The young stud was ready to ride one more, and Kara readied herself to ride him like a stallion.

Harry and Kara enjoyed the ride. Kara showed up at the perfect time after the bullshit with the Goblet of Fire.

* * *

 

Kara made an executive decision to stay at Hogwarts with Harry after his name drew from the Goblet of Fire. After all, it was her duty as girlfriend, and also an upholder of truth, justice, and some other vaguely defined things, to makes sure no asshole tried to kill her Harry for the fourth year in a row.

Who was going to even say no to the girl who could burn you with her eyes and lift mountains? Especially if you ran the risk of pissing off Harry Potter, who most of the magical people liked this week, but even when they didn't like him, they knew pissing him off and forcing him from their world would make them the laughing stock of every magical community in the world.

More so than usual.

The Girl of Steel dressed in a snug version of the Hogwarts school uniform, minus the robes.

"Kind of playing into the magical stereotype wearing robes," Kara said. She flipped the tie she wore. "So, how do I look?"

"As beautiful as always, beloved," Harry said.

Harry earned a kiss from the smartest girl in the twenty eight known galaxies and all of the unknown ones.

The duo entered the Great Hall and received applause from the Gryffindor table. Harry sighed and looked at Kara.

"Obviously, they're applauding me. Must have been the kitten I rescued from a tree on my way here, put my popularity over the top."

The Ravenclaws stared at Harry, half glaring, and half trying to figure out what the hell happened. About three-fourths of the Hufflepuffs stared Harry down like he committed some great sin to them. For being the pushover house, Hufflepuffs could be real vindictive bastards.

Diggory gave him the most sheepish "sorry, bro" look he could muster. The Slytherins acted like their usual charming selves. Draco Malfoy rose to his feet. Because of course Malfoy would have to make a spectacle of himself when a lot of eyes were on him. 

"Well, look who it is, the Hogwarts champion, and his super w….."

Kara rushed over at super speed and shoved a sock in Malfoy's mouth. She knew stealing it from Dudley's gym bag would come in handy.

The fact Dudley actually worked up enough of a sweat to have sweaty gym socks flabbergasted both Harry and Kara.

A lot of the Muggleborns looked at awe at the Girl of Steel at Hogwarts, and it was well known she and Harry had been dating for over a year, and had been friends for far longer. Kara received her fair share of jealous looks from bitches who she and Harry wouldn't allow into the collective anyway, so their opinion mattered little to either.

Malfoy started to gag on the sock. With help from Crabbe and Goyle he extracted it.

"Hope you enjoyed it Malfoy," Harry said. "It came from my muggle cousin's gym bag."

Malfoy's mortified look spread over his face and scrambled to the nearest bathroom. He needed to wash the Muggle germs from his mouth.

"Really, you think you would learn, Malfoy," Kara said.

Harry cleared his throat.

"May I have your attention please…excuse me people…."

They started to talk louder despite Harry's attempts to gain silence. He really needed a gavel.

Kara became progressively more annoyed.

"Harry Fucking Potter is talking, so shut up!" Kara yelled at the top of her lungs.

Harry smiled at his wonderful girlfriend managing to make the Great Hall shut up.

"Ladies and gentlemen….I have an announcement to make…."

A group of teachers came from the Great Hall, cutting off Harry's announcement. Harry threw his hands up.

Harry noticed a number conspicuous from their absence.

"No Dumbledore, odd," Harry said.

"Maybe you refusing to compete in the tournament caused him to have a stroke," Kara joked, but only so Harry could hear her.

McGonagall cleared her throat. She resembled a woman who aged twenty years in a night.

"I'm sorry to inform you Professor Dumbledore has passed away this morning. We believed he suffered a stroke in his office."

Shit meet fan. Everyone lost their minds.

Kara turned to Harry and threw her hands into the air.

"I was only kidding."

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Binding is a Funny Word

**Chapter Three: Binding is a Funny Word.**

* * *

Chaos ran rampant and speculation ran rampant. The best next Harry thought came from this day was no one talked about the fact he entered the Triwizard Tournament. Dumbledore's death took a lot of the heat off of him, and Harry didn't really even spend more than ten seconds thinking about how he died because the answer was obvious.

Dumbledore was old, and old people died. Harry didn't really think anything more other than it. Classes had been cancelled for the next week, to give people time to recover.

Harry couldn't even begin to express his relief how much he appreciated the time off. He made his way with Kara to the edge of one of the corridors. The two of them looked over to the Hogwarts grounds. Several Ministry officials scrambled onto the grounds. Cornelius Fudge resembled a little boy who lost his puppy dog.

"So, is the world going to fall apart, now?" Kara asked.

"Dumbledore….well he did a lot, given all of the titles he had," Harry said.

"Isn't it funny a glorified school teacher received a lot of high level positions?" Kara asked.

"During his prime he was a high caliber wizard," Harry said. "But his prime passed many years ago."

The more Harry thought about it, the more her realized had Voldemort not fell to Harry, even in the state he was, Voldemort would eventually realize Dumbledore decayed to a fraction of his former abilities. Even though Dumbledore at a fraction of his former abilities was about in the top percentage of wizards, Voldemort destroying him would solidify his power.

"So, this is going to be an interesting last few months, isn't there?" Kara asked. "Guess, you don't have to worry about being tricked into competing into the tournament for some convoluted reason now Dumbledore's out of the picture."

Harry smiled, if only Dumbledore was the heaviest of his problems. He wrapped his arm around Kara's waist and pulled his girlfriend into his waist. Kara leaned to the side and pressed her head onto his shoulder, relaxing against it.

"If only it was easy enough," Harry said. "Something tells me it won't be as easy as you let on."

"Oh, you think?" Kara asked.

"I know," Harry said. "There's the person who put my name in the Goblet of Fire, and….I know whoever did it was in the room. And I have my suspicions to who did it."

"Unless it was Dumbledore," Kara said.

"It wasn't," Harry said. "He's done some questionable things, and he's turned a blind eye to a lot."

Kara considered his words and knew Harry's gut was right on thing.

"Snape seems like suspect number one," Harry said. "But, foul, radioactive piece of dragon dung he might be, he can be ruled out. In his mind, I'm a glory hound, who would love nothing better to be in the Triwizard Tournament."

"Well, I can't argue with you there," Kara said.

"Crouch sounded awfully insistent I follow the magically binding contract," Harry said. "Bagman sounded excited as well, but he seems like too much of an idiot to pull off such a convoluted scheme."

Kara laughed at Harry's matter of fact declaration of Bagman.

"Cleared by the reason of ignorance," Kara said. She intertwined her fingers with his. "But, I wouldn't count him out. A lot of the criminals the League fights every day wouldn't have a couple of brain cells to rub together, or so you'd think."

"But they cause their fair share of damage."

While Harry wasn't willing to count Bagman out because of Kara's point, he wasn't going to put him at the tip-top of the most likely suspects list. Harry did think of one other possible suspect.

"Moody."

"What about Moody?" Kara asked. "You don't mean the mad Auror…the paranoid lunatic who is like Batman on acid."

Harry smiled at the mental image his beloved gave him before confirming for her.

"Yes, that Moody."

"Might I ask why?"

"I can't put my finger on it, but….something about him seems off," Harry said. "A lot of people chalk it off to him having a long career, chasing down bad guys. But….I don't know."

"All it takes is one bad day to drive a perfectly normal person insane," Kara said. "Or in some cases, a bad day and a trip into a vat of chemical acid."

Words to live by in any aspect of life, but still, Harry's lips curled into a frown.

"Maybe I'm taking a page out of Moody's book, and seeing things which aren't there," Harry said. "But I'm pretty sure he described to my face exactly how he would tamper with the Goblet to get a fourth champion."

"It's a very super villain thing to tell your plan in insane detail," Kara said. "Not I'm saying he is, he could have lost his mind."

"There was an incident at his house. He had some kind of automated Garbage bin defense system which went off. Nothing came of it, a false alarm."

The mental voice in Harry's mind coincided with Kara's verbalization of a similar thought.

"Or is it?"

Harry couldn't really go much further. An owl made its way to Hogwarts. Several owls in fact made their way there, but one Harry recognized as belonging to Andromeda Tonks.

The very professional letter head indicated she answered to Harry.

"All things considered, a bad time," Kara said.

"No, everyone is going to be worried about what they're going to be doing now Dumbledore's dead. It's the perfect time for me to take care of what I need to take care of without anyone worrying."

Harry opened the letter to see what Andromeda had to say. As he suspected, he needed to meet with her.

* * *

Andromeda Tonks knew something happened when Harry Potter sent her a letter. All of the legal tape the Ministry circumvented in an attempt to get the tournament into the United Kingdom. The Tournament was supposed to be in France, but Fudge, Dumbledore, and Crouch offered the French Ministry a sweetheart of a deal to move the tournament into the United Kingdom. The provisions ended up being no one underneath seventeen could enter.

The fact taxes rose over the last two years happened to be just a coincidence after all, at least among first generation magical users.

They dusted off the same old Goblet of Fire used back from when anyone could ever the tournament, without modifications, and from what Andromeda found out, they only used an age line.

So much wrong with such a lax security measure, with Andromeda not wanting to get into ripping into the lack of security measure, but it would be hexing pixies in a barrel. Pretty much no point to the endeavor.

Andromeda hated any kind of injustice, and when it happened to such a prominent young man, someone who actually had potential, she doubled up on the hatred for the injustice. The woman looked over the Triwizard rulebook.

The only way she received a copy of the rulebook was she pulled in a couple of favors. The champions couldn't even receive a copy of the rulebook on advance.

Andromeda looked up from the literature in time to see a knock on the door.

"Come in."

A red haired woman close to her age entered the office. She wore professional looking robes. In her arms, a stack of folders spilled out. Anyone who could see her figured out straight away she was the type of woman who had plenty of chances to practice patience.

"Madam Bones, thank you for coming here on such short notice," Andromeda said. "I'm certain you've heard about what happened by now."

"Yes, Mr. Potter," Amelia Bones said. "But, it isn't just Mr. Potter, there's something else."

Andromeda worked all night long, thus no news reached her. She raised her eyebrow, waiting for Amelia to drop the bombshell. Amelia pushed the Daily Prophet, with a late breaking news story, underneath Andromeda's nose.

The oldest Black sister gazed the piece of paper underneath her face. Shocking didn't even begin to describe the news before her. The paper described the death of Albus Dumbledore.

"Do you realize how this looks?"

Andromeda understood how it looked. People would put two and two together even if they were wrong. The entire mess with the Goblet of Fire occurred, with someone attempting to coerce Harry into a magically binding contract. Less than eight hours later, Dumbledore died.

"I know how it looks, but we have no proof," Andromeda said. "And we both know, Dumbledore….is not the type of person we can accuse without proof."

"If it matters, I don't think he would place Harry's name in the Goblet," Amelia said. "But, if you want my opinion, he might have hinted enough where one of his loyalists did the job for him."

"You're talking about sad excuse he employed of a Potions Professor, aren't you?" Andromeda asked.

Amelia clicked her fingers on the desk and ruffled through the papers.

"Regardless, the Daily Prophet is going to draw certain conclusions, especially their star reporter."

"Yes, the charming, Rita Skeeter."

Andromeda read the poisoned diatribe coming from Skeeter's pen more often than she cared to admit. Keep your friends close, your enemies closer, an old saying which originated amongst the old pureblood families, even though the non-magical people adopted it for their own.

Regardless, Andromeda received the response for her response.

"Amelia, I have an appointment….I trust you're going to be busy enough."

Amelia's eyes didn't have the slightest amount of humor in it. She had people keeping a close watch on Fudge already, who was bound to do something stupid. Not to mention the numerous parasites roaming around the Ministry on a day to day basis.

"Mr. Potter?"

Andromeda made sure all of the notes she made were in order.

"Yes, and I figure it's going to be an illuminating meeting….do me a favor, Amelia, and send this message to my daughter? She'll understand when she receives it."

* * *

Fleur Delacour stalked the halls of Hogwarts. She heard stories about the school, and how it was a pillar of magical education.

She supposed if you didn't know a world outside of the UK, it would be remarkable. The castle left a lot to be desired.

One of the occupants ensnared Fleur's desire. After a couple of nights ago when they met up close and personal, Fleur couldn't get him out of her head.

The events of the Goblet of Fire paled in comparison to Hogwarts losing their Headmaster. Fleur hated the fact the tournament had been moved to Hogwarts. She trained half of her life for this moment.

The tournament would be her crowning moment, to prove herself in the eyes of her classmates who regarded her as nothing, but a pretty face. Many students regarded Fleur as getting by with her status, despite her marks being rather high, and the fact she worked harder than most people did to better herself.

The jealous always complained about what others did, without expending little effort themselves.

Fleur shook her head, she didn't know if she wanted the tournament any more. A thousand galleons wasn't the point.  
_'We have money. A thousand galleons is a drop in the hat.'_

It didn't matter who won the tournament now. Her hopes, something Fleur waited for half of her life, were dashed in an instant. Even with a commanding performance in the tournament, everyone would talk about the tainted events surrounding the Goblet of Fire.

Fleur almost ran head long into someone. The witch ran into the objection of her obsession, Harry Potter.

"So, breakfast had been delayed."

Fleur's blue eyes found his green eyes. Another girl walked around her. Fleur thought she was strikingly beautiful, someone she expected to be on the arm of such a powerful wizard.

"I don't know if we've been formerly introduced," Harry said. "My name is Harry Potter."

"I'm Fleur Delacour," Fleur said. "And who is your mate."

"My name is Kara Zor-El, you might also of heard of me as Supergirl," Kara said.

"Oh, I thought you've recognized you," Fleur said. "Could I trouble you for an autograph?"

Kara blinked, to be honest, it wasn't the first time she had been asked for an autograph. Being a known super heroine, she had been bombarded for autographic requests pretty much all of the time, all day, and every day.

"It's for my sister Gabrielle…she practically worships you, not just as much as she does Harry….and she'd…"

Fleur trailed off for a moment.

"Well, I'm sure I can do anything for a fan," Kara said. "So, how are you feeling with this entire Triwizard Tournament thing? You know Harry never asked to be involved in the tournament."

"I know, but they're going to try and put him in the tournament," Fleur said. "This reeks of a publicity stunt from the British Ministry, to attempt to get eyeballs on them, on the tournament. I'm certain Harry has gotten training from some of the best wizards in your country."

Harry started to break out into laughter. He shook his head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," Harry said. "Any training I've received, it's been through my own personal study, and my near death experiences."

Fleur was surprised. She would have thought people would have jumped in front of the line to have bragging rights as the person who trained Harry Potter. It baffled her to learn it wasn't really the case.

"The way people went o about you, you'd think you were in some castle somewhere, getting the best training since before you walked," Fleur said.

Fleur frowned, she had been judged far too many times by the preconceived notions of what she was.

"People believe what they want," Harry said. "So, what are your plans for the Triwizard? You didn't look too happy the other night."

Fleur frowned. He understated things a little bit.

"I trained for a long time to get to this moment. And I wanted to win the tournament. Did you know the tournament was supposed to be in France until last year? At Beauxbatons?"

"I hadn't heard," Harry said.

"We all knew the tournament was going to happen," Fleur said. "I'm sure it must have been a big deal in this country when Hogwarts ended up getting the tournament at the last minute."

Harry shook his head.

"The first many of us heard about the tournament was the night we arrived at school," Harry said. "Only a select few knew it before us, and they enjoyed lording the information over our heads."

Fleur wondered why Hogwarts, or rather Dumbledore, wanted to keep such a grand event secret until the last moment. Two months was not a fair amount time to allow someone to train. Her school knew about the tournament a long time in advance and Durmstrang did as well.

"Fudge might have kept it under wraps for reasons which only made sense to him," Kara said.

Fleur frowned. Her nose wrinkled for a moment like something foul had been shoved underneath her nose.

"Fudge, yes," Fleur said.

She saw him briefly one time, and the exposure proved to be too much.

"You don't approve of him, do you?" Harry asked.

"Not many outside your country do, he is a laughing stock amongst Ministers," Fleur said.

"He managed to get the tournament here, though, didn't he?" Harry asked.

"With help from Dumbledore and Crouch," Fleur said. "And Bagman was there too, I guess."

Kara snorted in a very un-lady like manner with Bagman being treated like such an afterthought. If Fleur noticed her response, she didn't know anything.

Fleur struggled to keep her self-control, jumping a powerful wizard in the hallway in front of the wizard's Alpha would be very poor form, especially with a Veela. She decided to focus on the dismay she experienced.

"The entire tournament is even more tainted than ever before, with the fourth champion….with the Hogwarts champions not getting proper time to train. Karkaroff prepared Krum for the tournament since the moment it was announced, but I think you knew it. And many of us prepared….I needed this tournament win."

"Did you need it?" Harry asked.

"All of them looked to me, and see someone who coasted by on her looks," Fleur said. "If I win the Triwizard Tournament….well, does it matter anymore?"

Harry placed his hand up.

"Two years ago people thought I was evil because I could speak to snakes."

"Of course, they would," Fleur said. "A bunch of jealous wizards would think a Parseltongue is evil, because they are such excellent oral lovers."

Kara smirked.

"It's true," Kara said. "What did I tell you two years ago? There must have been a reason why they were so quick to demonize Parselmouths."

"Wasn't arguing with you at all," Harry said.

"It's just so much easier to judge people in their own narrow minded world-view," Fleur said. "Why would you even bother with those people?"

"I ask myself the same question," Harry said. "And they like me fine enough when I save their lives."

Fleur snorted in response, about right there. After all Harry did, they treated him like something scraped from the bottom of their shoe. She couldn't believe the nerve of some people sometimes.

"Fleur!"

Fleur realized sparks flew from her fingers. She didn't know why, but the anger almost overwhelmed her. It had been a long time since her powers took such a hold on her. Not since puberty when she went through the metamorphosis, transforming her into the most hideous creature ever.

"Sorry."

Harry gripped her hand. Fleur didn't bother to correct it.

"The entire tournament really is a joke," Fleur said. "Fudge made it one, didn't he?"

"Fudge is one," Kara said.

Fleur smiled, having common ground with the Alpha of a pack as good. Even if the pack hadn't really formed yet, Fleur wanted a seat on the ground floor.

"Krum and Diggory didn't look too happy either," Harry said. "Well, Diggory didn't, Krum always looked moody in all of the pictures we saw of him."

"Yeah, not exactly the most cheerful fellow," Kara said. "You'd think differently with the raving fangirls hurling their nickers at him. But, I guess not."

Fleur shook her head at the direct way the last daughter of Krypton talked. She turned her attention to Harry.

"We missed breakfast the other day? How about we do lunch?"

"Sorry," Harry said. "I'm meeting an attorney to discuss my options regarding the tournament."

Fleur nodded in understand. She figured Harry would have other things on his mind right now, even though he was about the only thing on her mind.

Her mother would be pleased with her self-control, and the lessons taught to temper her base instincts in public took effect. It would be unwise to tempt someone, even though she could handle herself.

Cleaning the blood stains out was a gruesome proposal.

"How about dinner?"

Fleur perked up at Harry's offer. Harry smiled and leaned towards her.

"It'd be great," Fleur said. "Do you two think you could meet me on the carriage…all of this Hogwarts food….it's just not to my liking."

"Yes, it's an acquired taste," Kara said.

Martha Kent spoiled her with her cooking, and nothing was going to beat a good homecooked meal from the Kent family.

"I wouldn't necessarily mind," Harry said. "I'm sure we have something to discuss."

If everything went right, or Fleur managed not to offend the Alpha, discussion would be furthest from her mind. Despite her power, she sensed a woman who could crush her like powder, or bend her like putty in her hands.

The type of power caused shivers to go down Fleur's spine. She closed her eyes at the thought of what could happen.

"Well, it's settled then," Fleur said.

"Yes, it is."

Harry leaned towards her. For about five seconds, his lips brushed against hers. Then five seconds later, before Fleur really could react, both he and Kara disappeared.

"Oh, we will have lots of fun tonight, Mr. Potter," Fleur said.

* * *

Very few people left a Veela stunned, but Harry was one of the few who had the capabilities to do so.

Kara thought Harry played with fire just a little bit. Most people would have not done half of the things he did. People tried to push him off to the side, and only call upon him when they wanted something to be done.

"You're playing a rather dangerous game, Har," Kara said.

"I am," Harry said. "But don't like it?"

"No," Kara said. She smiled and leaned towards him. Her lips brushed against his and started to kiss him in response. "I love it."

Harry appreciated her honesty. The couple made their way to a mostly abandoned home in Hogsmeade, but appearances were deceiving. Harry purchased the house, in the event he needed to conduct business in a private location.

Until last year, he technically wasn't allowed into Hogsmeade. A combination of the secret passageways in the school, the Invisibility Cloak, along with the Marauder's Map, and his own abilities allowed Harry to navigate around the problems.

An attractive brunette in her mid-forties turned up. The oldest Black sister, contrary to some mistaken records which said otherwise, turned up. Andromeda Tonks made way there, and a young woman with mousy brown hair, wearing glasses, and elegant silk robes followed her.

"Okay, Nym, not too bad, but I still know it's you," Harry said.

"I thought I was being discreet," Nymphadora Tonks said, slapping her hands to her hips.

"Do you even know the meaning of the word discreet?" Kara asked.

"Yes, I know it, I just don't follow it sometimes," Nym said. The woman's lips curled into a smile. "It's good to see both of you again."

"It's always good to see you Nym, no matter what face you wear," Harry said.

"So, you'd still be happy to see me if I looked like Dolores Umbridge?" Nym asked.

"I don't know who she is," Harry said.

"Oh, she's a really foul woman, who looks a crossbreed between that one aunt who always annoys you at family reunions and a toad," Nym said. "I'd show you, but I don't want my face to freeze looking like her."

"It's for the wise, Nymphadora," Andromeda said.

The four of them made their way into the house. Harry sat down across from the table from Andromeda. Nym and Kara sat down next to him on either side.

"So, I've checked and double-checked," Andromeda said. "It's possible a magically binding contract can be created, but only if you consented to compete in the first task of the Triwizard Tournament."

"So, you're saying, if I don't show up during the first task, there's no binding magical contract," Harry said.

"The contract is only sealed when you raise your wand to compete," Andromeda said. "You can refuse to acknowledge being put in the tournament, and whoever tried to forge your name will be bound to the consequences of the Goblet of Fire."

"And given the intent was fraud at best, and murder at worst, the consequences would be rather dire," Harry said.

"Dumbledore's death casts a cloud over what happened," Andromeda said. "While I'm sure you agree there's no way he could have put your name in the Goblet…..there is a chance he may have implied he wanted you in the tournament for reasons which made sense only to him."

"We can't rule it out," Harry said.

"No, we can't, but there are other possibilities," Andromeda said.

"The delegation from the other schools, Karkaroff looks like quite the scummy f….."

"Nymphadora!"

"Sorry, but he does look really shifty," Nym said.

She might have apologized, but the Metamorphmagus didn't look too sorry.

"Moody raised a flag in my head," Harry said.

"Moody, Mad-Eye Moody?" Nym asked.

"Do you know any other Moody?" Harry asked.

Nym clicked her tongue. She didn't know what to make of Moody half of the time. Everyone was out to get him and everyone was on it.

"Moody knew a lot about how a person would need to get a fourth champion into the tournament," Harry said.

Harry explained his suspicions to Andromeda. The eldest Black sister flipped through a stack of papers.

"Moody was a good Auror in his day, but I'm not sure if allowing him in a school full of students is a good idea," Andromeda said.

"Hardened Aurors in the Department swap Moody horror stories, he hexes people first, and asks questions only if pushed into it enough," Nym said.

Harry heard a lot about Moody.

"And then there's Crouch and Bagman as well," Harry said, almost as an afterthought.

"Bagman was acquitted of being a Death Eater years ago," Andromeda said. "His only crime was sheer ignorance and being extremely gullible. He gave information to Rookwood, who told him he was part of a secret covert operation at the Ministry."

"And Bagman believed it," Kara said.

"Because his name should have been changed to Blockhead," Nym said. "He took more than one too many bludgers to the head."

"And Crouch's son….he was caught with the Death Eaters as well," Andromeda said.

"So, are you thinking it's another Death Eater plot?" Kara asked.

Wormtail slipped away last year, like the filthy little rat he was, forcing Sirius to go on the run. Kara thought Sirius had questionable judgement giving Harry to Hagrid, without a fight, but she didn't think the man deserved to be locked up in Azkaban.

"Rumors are Voldemort is growing stronger," Andromeda said. "There's whispers of a dark area in the Albania forest where no one dare tread. People enter, but they don't leave."

"Sounds like our resident Dark Lord to me," Harry said. "What would he want with me?"

Andromeda divorced herself from the more extremist members of the Black Family, but it didn't mean she was ignorant on certain matters.

"There are rituals which can give a person a new body, which require a sacrifice of an enemy," Andromeda said. "I never read the books, but I heard my grandmother talk about them, and she hinted she saw them performed on Muggles."

"Lovely," Kara said.

Magic could be awesome, but it could be twisted at times.

"The problem is the rituals need the person alive to be performed."

Harry frowned, something didn't add up. Voldemort would need him alive to have a body.

"I would keep on your guard," Andromeda said. "I've asked Nymphadora to help keep an eye on you, if you want her to."

"Mum, I think Kara's got the matter in hand, being here, doesn't she?" Nym asked.

"You know, I'm here to protect Harry, and you're here to protect all of the idiots who try something," Kara said. "And you know someone is going to try something."

"Can't guarantee I won't either jump in or cheer you on," Nym said.

"Still, two people helping me keep an eye out for anything strange, is better than none," Harry said. "Plus, you can help me train for the tournament I have no intention of competing in."

Nym laughed.

"I might have a few moves I'd like to show you, Harry Potter."

She spoke in a flirtier manner than Harry thought she intended. Harry grinned as he looked at her.

"Oh, do tell," Kara said.

Kara was pretty sure Nym was another potential fit for them to poach from the Wizarding World when they left it to collapse in on itself.

"Amelia signed up on it, you'll get paid the same as always," Andromeda said.

Nym's excitement increased to an extremely giddy manner. She tried not to rub her hands together.

"I can hardly wait," Nym said.

Andromeda gave her daughter a look which told her to behave. Nym fell back into line, with an almost pout on her face.

"Harry, in all seriousness, my advice is to not show up. In fact, if you can manage it, I wouldn't be anywhere on the Hogwarts grounds in the twenty-four hours prior to the task, and the twenty-four hours after the task."

Harry thought about it for a minute. It made sense.

"Something tells me the tournament won't be the spectacle Fudge had in mind," Harry said.

Andromeda slipped a pamphlet in front of Harry's face.

"Nor for the spectators, if you read about the planned tasks."

The pamphlet describing the final proposal for the Triwizard Tournament was put in front of Harry and Kara for their reading enjoyment.

On one hand, Harry was glad he wasn't going to be competing in the tournament. And he was also glad he wasn't a spectator in the tournament.

"Please tell me this isn't for real."

"And these were the improved task proposals," Andromeda said.

Harry shook his head. Morbid curiosity struck him and he wondered what the brain thrust behind the tournament thought was stupid and had to be replaced with the action packed spectacle of the second and third tasks.

The second task proposal really struck Harry as the epitome of all of the reasons why he would never last a day at the Ministry.

"And I have the other package you requested," Andromeda said. "The stock holders were eager to sell, if it meant not having to deal with Fudge."

Andromeda placed a thick envelope into Harry's hands. Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Taken

**Chapter Four: Taken.  
**

* * *

Kara, Harry, and Nym made their way up to Hogwarts. The three of them spoke to each other on their way up.

"So, you're going to exercise your right underneath the Last of Line clause?" Nym asked.

"I think I deserve private quarters," Harry said. He made his way to the school, thinking about all of the things he needed to do before he left this world. OWLs would be in June, NEWTs would have to be taken in August. Harry didn't necessarily need these two sets of exams for what he wanted to do in life. "I've already picked the place where I wanted to say."

"And you know Harry's going to pick the best place, with the most room to maneuver," Kara said. "I'm sure we can set up a sleeping back for you on the floor, if you're interested."

Nym stared at the younger girl, arms folded over her face.

"Don't mind, Kara, you know you're welcomed in our bed at any time."

"As long as you don't ask me to show you my default form, I won't complain too much," Nym said. She stared at both Kara and Harry with an agitated expression in her eyes. "Because, the question got old….I have these amazing powers, and they want to see what I really looked like. I don't even know any more."

"Do you even have a default form?" Kara asked.

"Technically, yes, but technically, not, but if you asked my mother, I was already shifting in the womb, so for all we know I didn't even get a chance to show it off because….."

The trio skidded to a stop. Amelia Bones and Cornelius Fudge looked to be in a heated discussion about something.

"The dreadful business involving the Goblet aside, I fail to see what the problem is. Mr. Potter must have asked one of the upper year students, can't say I blame the lad, wanting to compete in the tournament is too enticing to pass. The fame, the glory, the galleons, who wouldn't want to compete in the tournament?"

"So, you're discounting the eye witness testimony where Harry claimed he didn't enter his name in the Goblet of Fire," Amelia said.

"Well, he's trying to save face, it's not like he's gotten in trouble," Fudge said. He chuckled, if he would have been able to get away without a scratch like Potter, he would be in pretty good standing as Minister indeed. "But, Dumbledore….blimey, I can't believe it. There's no way he can be dead."

"He died last night," Amelia said.

"No, I'm certain he's….he's testing me, he'll show up in a few weeks, and we'll all have a good laugh," Fudge said.

Harry wondered if someone needed to sniff glue to become the Minister of Magic.

"We need to do something to reassure the people, because parents are going to want to pull their students out of Hogwarts," Fudge said. "If they believe the Headmaster dropped dead six hours after the fourth champion came out…..well, they might get the wrong idea. People already think Dumbledore is some kind of evil mastermind"

Amelia smiled at Fudge.

"Yes, well Dumbledore made some questionable staff choices," Amelia said. "I think we better have someone to keep an eye on Moody, to ensure he doesn't fall back into his old habits."

"I believe Dolores can do it," Fudge said.

Amelia raised her eyebrow for a few seconds.

"Dolores Umbridge?"

"Yes, Dolores is a Ministry-Certified Educational Expert," Fudge said. "And she just loves children, she'd be a perfect fit."

Amelia tried hard not to gag. Fudge must have been confused, because while Dolores treated most of the people at the Ministry like they were five years old, Amelia never received the impression she liked children.

Also, Ministry-Certified Educational Expert wasn't really a qualification to write home about. Fill out a form, pay your ten Galleons, take a two week course which all of the information was spoonfed to you, followed by an exam so easy a monkey could pass it. Half of the students fourth year and above at Hogwarts could pass the course, if Amelia had to wager.

Amelia knew she had to act fast, so Fudge didn't inflict Dolores Umbridge on the poor students of Hogwarts. Despite the small chance Moody would end up killing Umbridge and be heralded a national hero, she couldn't risk exposing them to the worst of all of the top level people at the Ministry.

Salvation came around the corner, when Nymphadora Tonks showed up, along with Harry Potter, and another girl. Amelia was certain she recognized her from somewhere, but she looked close to Mr. Potter.

"Auror Tonks, I have an addition to your assignment."

Amelia knew from the second she opened her mouth, Fudge wasn't going to keep his shut. Fudge raised his eyebrow.

"Assignment, what assignment is this?" Fudge asked.

"I've assigned Auror Tonks to help watch over Harry Potter, because we believe he could be in danger," Amelia said.

"Again?" Fudge asked. He shook his head. "Oh, of course, it's a shame really….but….well, I'm certain it would be vital if Mr. Potter gets all of the protection he deserves."

Amelia knew Fudge still thought Harry would be training to the Hogwarts tournament. And she knew Fudge wanted a Hogwarts victory to rub it in the face of all of the foreign Ministries, Britain was still number one.

"And Auror Tonks was the best Auror we had in the past ten years," Amelia said.

There were only six Aurors who completed training over the past ten years, but why split Fudge's remaining brain cells quibbling over details.

"And Mr. Potter can be trained so he can be on a more level playing field," Fudge said.

"And Auror Tonks can keep a watchful eye of Professor Moody," Amelia said. "And you wouldn't want to give up such a loyal and dedicated employee such as Dolores Umbridge, especially during such a crucial time at the Ministry."

Harry wondered what the hell he stepped in the middle of. Too amused to pull away, but he still wondered.

"Heavens no, I wouldn't want to do such a thing," Fudge said. "And Dolores….well she'd be hard to replace, wouldn't she?"

"There aren't too many people like Dolores Umbridge," Amelia said.

Fudge nodded.

"Well, Mr. Potter, best of luck," Fudge said. "I'm sorry you had your name entered in the Goblet of Fire, but I'm sure you're going to only have to make the most of such a bad situation."

"Don't worry, Minister, I know exactly how to handle this bad situation," Harry said.

Fudge winking at him caused Harry's skin to crawl a tiny bit. The Minister turned his back on harry and walked off. Harry turned towards the woman.

"Madam Bones?" Harry asked.

"I'm conducting a formal investigation, and we'll get to the bottom of what happened, Mr. Potter," Amelia said. "Rest assure, you are under no obligation to compete in the tournament. If anyone tries to tell you otherwise, send me an owl and I'll set them straight."

"And what about Sirius Black?" Harry asked.

"With a little effort, I may be able to get him a new trial," Amelia said. "Which, I'm under the assumption will be his first trial, given there are no records coming up regarding his first trial. It was a bit before I joined the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

The only two people who could tell her anything were Crouch and Dumbledore. One died, and the other wouldn't admit he broke ancient magical law by denying an heir to an old pureblood house a right to trial. The only reason a stink hadn't been made was because Sirius's parents disowned him.

Which was common knowledge, hence why Crouch managed to get away with throwing Black away without a trial. If Dumbledore didn't give him his blessing, he sure didn't give him any disapproval anyway. Amelia prepared to weave through the tangled web of political threads.

"It's a shame you'll have to leave after this year, but I sympathize with your reasons."

Harry was glad someone did, but he had a feeling many won't.

"Believe me, some people can't leave it behind," Harry said.

Most people noticed a magical world of magic and wonder. Harry noticed the world on the other side.

"Cornelius will be dealing with the fallout for months to come," Amelia said. "Not I'm advocating you to cause any trouble."

Harry smiled, legally speaking, she couldn't.

"But any move you want to make, it's best you make it within the next few months," Amelia said.

Harry caught the implied meaning of her words. The Ministry was really in a state of flux. A lot of problems existed in the background, and Harry saw the Triwizard Tournament for what it was.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Potter, and watch your back," Amelia said. "I will speak to you further, should I find out any information."

Amelia created a specialized task force of Aurors in an attempt to uncover information about the Triwizard. A secondary investigation also started with how Hogwarts had been run and the conduct of some of the teachers, one in particular. Numerous complaints fell upon deaf ears.

Harry, Nym, and Kara left the room. Nym wondered if she should re-think her career options.

"So, what was in the envelope Mum gave you?" Nym asked.

Harry raised his eyebrow, an expression of surprise spread over his face.

"You mean you have no idea what she gave me?" Harry asked. Nym shook her head, and Harry smiled. He grabbed the hand of the young Metamorphmagus. "I'll tell you…."

One of Harry's classmates from Slytherin slipped next to him. One Daphne Greengrass made her way past Harry, slipping a note into his hand. She walked off like they had no interaction.

"Okay, I'll bite," Kara said, after she recovered. "What's she on about?"

Harry opened up the envelope, and frowned. The note looked short and to the point for him. He looked over the piece of paper as it crumpled in his hand.

The Greengrasses acquired some important resources, and not just in the magical sense either. Harry wondered why Daphne Greengrass wanted to talk to him. They exchanged some cordial words, and she most certainly didn't antagonize him, even if the pureblood heiress didn't go out to befriend him.

He wondered what she intended. Harry figured he would indulge her, and have a word with her.

"Nym, I trust you can keep yourself out of trouble, can't you?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, can you trust me?" Nym asked.

Harry smiled, he figured Nym would be on what passed for her best behavior right now.

"You need to meet up with Moody," Harry said.

"Great," Nym said. "Hopefully he doesn't hex the messenger."

"Well, didn't he train you?" Kara asked.

Nym threw her arms across, pressing her fingers together to show an extremely short distance between them.

"A little bit," Nym said. "Not too much, but yes, a little bit."

Kara touched her hand to Nym's shoulder. The reassuring motion of the younger girl caused Nym to stand on her feet.

"I'm sure he won't hex you, but I'm certain your defenses are on par, if he would," Kara said. Nym shook her head, wondering if Kara really meant to reassure her like this. "Seriously though, Nym, keep on your toes…."

"If Moody put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire, he would be worthy to be watched."

Nym only survived her Auror training this past May, and now she entered a rather frustrating trial by fire. She wouldn't have agreed to be Harry's bodyguard, if she didn't understand the hazards he could potentially uncover.

"Keep your eyes open and your hand on your wand," Harry said.

"Yes, first day of Auror training lesson," Nym said.

Kara and Harry looked at each other, with smiles crossing their faces. They were glad Nym was on the same page.

Harry clutched the note in his hand. Most of the other Slytherins, Harry would regard it as some kind of game. With Daphne Greengrass, Harry figured there would be little bullshit. She didn't have any time for games. She received the top marks in their year, and while she could out maneuver any of the chess masters who thought they ruled Slytherin, other elements demanded Daphne's attention.

Harry figured sooner or later, he would figure out where her angle was and more importantly, how he would benefit from it.

* * *

  
All Daphne Greengress needed to do was wait. Potter would either take her note seriously, or he would disregard it as a game. Her gut told her he would at least consider it, and more importantly, her brain considered the same thing as well.

Daphne arrived at the meeting place. Within the next few minutes, she would know.

Seconds later, Harry passed his way through the doorway, followed by Kara.

"I thought I told you I wanted to meet with you in private," Daphne said.

Harry didn't back up. He rose to his full height and peered down to her.

"It seems to me you need this meeting more than I do. So, you don't have any right to dictate any terms."

The look Harry fired her way made Daphne respect his power. And he gave the right answer.

"I'm at a disadvantage," Daphne said. No matter how much she hated to admit how much of a corner she backed into her. "My sister and I are in a position where we can be forced into the Malfoy family as concubines, unless someone smacks the little bastard down."

Blunt and to the point, which Harry appreciated. And Daphne knew how much he appreciated her blunt words.

"Malfoy has the Greengrass house in over a barrel. If someone doesn't stop us, he's going to use us….."

Harry reached out, raising his hand.

"All of the families, and you come to me," Harry said. His eyes raked over the face of the Greengrass heiress for a moment. "Believe me, I'm flattered, but why?"

"Well, during your first year, Malfoy challenged you to a duel," Daphne said.

"And the little bastard no showed," Kara said. She recalled the memory, and her nose wrinkled at the thought of Malfoy. "He thought he was clever."

"Malfoy assumed you wouldn't call him out on the fact you agreed to a duel with him, and he backed out," Daphne said. "You know, it breaks ancient pureblood law, and you could ruin Malfoy with one declaration."

"Can he contest it?" Harry asked.

Harry wanted to know all of the angles before, before he stepped into the insanity of pureblood politics. The sorcerer nearly stepped into it. After all, who wouldn't want to mess Malfoy's day off in the worst possible way?

"He can, but he's going to need to challenge you to a duel, and defeat you," Daphne said.

"So either he gets humiliated, or he tries to back out again, and….well he gets hit with consequences," Harry said. Another question visited Harry. "This isn't like the Triwizard mess all over again, is it?"

"A contract existed when he challenged you and you showed up for the duel," Daphne said. "Which is why if you truly don't want to compete in the tournament, I'd advise you not to show up to compete."

"You're not the first person to give me this particular advice today."

Daphne figured as much. The best way to dispute the validity of a supposed magical contract would be not to show up. With magic, intent was everything, and if you turned up to honor the contract, it was good as acknowledging the contract was valid.

"So, if I agree to call Malfoy out….what do you intend to do for me?" Harry asked.

Daphne smiled, Harry played this exactly as he should. The sorcerer would lose face if he did something to help her without asking for compensation in return. The young pureblood heir proved he learned a lot more than he let on.

"I intend to offer myself up for payment, to do with what yourself and your Alpha wishes," Daphne said. "And if my sister chooses to join us when she turns fifteen, she can do so as well, but….I offer myself as the concubine of House Potter."

Harry took a moment to look over Daphne. Smart and attractive, the most beautiful and intelligent girl who attended Hogwarts in Harry's year group, and she would know where a lot of pureblood skeletons had been buried.

"Well, your offer is generous," Harry said. "Kara and I will have to discuss our options, and we'll let you know tomorrow whether or not we accept your deal."

"Thank you," Daphne said.

She smiled wide. Daphne didn't let her younger sister know of the deal she made. She didn't even know about the leverage the Malfoys had over them.

"And if Lucius Malfoy wishes to interfere?" Harry asked.

"He will have no choice but to disown his heir, or he will lose everything to the Potter family," Daphne said.

Either option appeased Harry, either the Malfoys became broke, or Draco became a nameless nobody. He pretty much had his answer for Daphne, but he figured it would be wise to let her know for sure.

Plus, another brief word with Andromeda, would also make sure Harry kept his ass covered legally speaking. You can never be too certain.

* * *

  
Fleur Delacour never exhibited too much patience for most of her life. She recalled when she hit puberty and went through the transformation. Her excitement increased the uglier she became, because Fleur knew when the transformation finished, she would become more beautiful.

It was an odd quirk of the Veela. When one turned ugly during the transfiguration, they came out on the other end more beautiful. Those who didn't turn too ugly became fairly plain by Veela standards, which to be fair would still be moderately cute by human standards.

Fleur waited outside of the carriage. Most of the other students went exploring on the Hogwarts grounds.

"Oh, you're here!" Fleur said.

She almost spoke the words out in a cheer. Harry and Kara turned up, dressed to impress. Harry wore a silk shirt which covered his body and a pair of form fitting black pants. Kara dressed in a nice little black dress which showed off her elegant body. Fleur found herself staring at both of them more than she should.

"Our eyes are up here," Kara said.

Fleur's eyes snapped towards there's. She grew a bit red in the cheeks, but the young woman also stood up straight near both of them.

"We shouldn't be bothered, no one else is here," Fleur said. "I have my own room in the carriage."

"Where is everyone else?" Kara asked.

"They decided to go explore the grounds," Fleur said. She looked forward. "Some of them thought it would be a laugh to go explore your Forbidden Forest."

Harry and Kara turned towards each other. Both of them smiled at each other, even though their expressions only turned into a shadow of a smile.

"Been there, don't that, haven't we?" Kara asked.

"More times than I care to remember," Harry said.

The two of them made their way with Fleur into the bedroom. Her ass swayed from one side to the next. She tried to entice them.

A slap on Fleur's ass caused her to stand up straight. The woman turned around and saw both Harry and Kara with looks which showed they acted like nothing happened.

_'Very well, if you can play the game, I can play the game as well.'_

 Fleur leaned towards the attractive young couple.

"My robes are a bit stifling, if you excuse me, I should switch out to something more comfortable," Fleur said.

Kara and Harry smiled and indicated they had no problems with what Fleur was doing.

"There is dessert on the table on the bed, feel free to help yourself," Fleur said. She slunk off into the bedroom.

A tray of fresh strawberries shimmered in front of their faces in the tray. A tin of whipped cream shined out from in front of their faces.

"Kara," Harry said.

Kara's eyes were glued in the room where Fleur changed. She turned around towards him. Kara reached down and dipped a strawberry into the cream. The strawberry touched to Harry's lips and she fed him it.

The two of them took turns feeding each other strawberries.

"Well, I hope you saved some for me, didn't you?"

Fleur made her way, dressed in a white dress which shined in the light. The dress came up to expose her nice firm thighs, and it stretched over her ass as well. The woman wore high heels.

The Veela princess sat down right next to Harry. Harry dipped one of the strawberries into the whip cream and slipped into to Fleur's mouth.

Fleur closed her eyes, and ate the strawberry with a lustful look dancing on her eyes. She swirled her tongue around her mouth, to gain the taste.

"Kara, you have some cream on her lips," Fleur said. "Let me help you."

Kara wasn't about to argue. Fleur leaned over and captured Kara's moist lips with a sensual little kiss and she slowly licked the cream of Kara's lips.

Fleur decided to switch to the next level. She turned around and reached over to feed Harry one of the strawberries. She accidentally tipped the cream tin over, saturating his pants.

"Oh, my apologies, I must have ruined your pants," Fleur said. "Here, let me help you out of them so we can properly clean them."

Harry smiled, having a pretty good idea where this was going. After making her think about it for a couple of days, Harry was surprised Fleur showed this much resolve.

Fleur bent over and unbuckled Harry's pants. Her cleavage spilled out of her top as she moved over. The woman slid his pants off.

"It looks pretty wet still, oh it seems to have soaked through to your underwear," Fleur said.

Fleur started to prod his crotch, to see if the wet spot could be eliminated. She smiled as he swelled.

"I think you better take them off," Kara said. A twinkle appeared in the eye of the Girl of Steel.

Fleur pulled him off, and she looked down. Her eyes widened.

A good thing she didn't wear panties, because they would have been soaked to the bone right about now.

An animalistic instinct spread through Fleur's body. She pounced Harry, and started to rip his shirt.

"And you just ripped an expensive shirt," Harry said.

"Send me the bill," Fleur said. She dug her nails onto the side of his shoulder. "I need you, I need you badly."

"How badly do you need me?" Harry asked.

"You're most certainly not a little boy," Fleur said. The young Veela princess traced the outline of him. "And I need you in my mouth….would you please let me suck it?"

"I'm not sure if she can take it all in her mouth," Kara said.

Kara managed to push the right button for Fleur. The woman stood up in an extremely haughty manner. She practically fell out of the white dress she wore. Fleur descended down to the ground.

"Yes, you're going to kneel before him," Kara said.

She kicked back, preparing to enjoy the show. Harry pulled her to her feet, and looked her in the eyes.

"You're going to suck my cock, aren't you, princess?"

Fleur nodded, and responded by kissing his nipples, and made her way down, kissing her abs. She made her way further down until the Veela Princess reached the prize she sought.  
 **  
**The talented magical creature swirled his tongue from the tip of his head, and dragged all the way down his thick shaft. Fleur lubricated him with her salvia.

The heat from her mouth prompted Harry's hips to jump up. She lathered his cock with her spit.

With a smile on his face, Harry leaned down towards her. The young man smiled at her.

"Hasn't your mother taught you not to play with your food?" Harry asked.

"No, she's taught me this."

With one fluid motion, Fleur's hot mouth wrapped around Harry's thick tool, and she brought his massive cock into the back of her throat with a long and fluid suck. The young woman brought her lips suckled his massive rod. The woman's tongue started to swirl around his manhood, licking and pleasuring him.

"Damn, Fleur, you were taught well."

Kara agreed. She watched the Veela pushing her lips down onto Harry's manhood. Fleur reached around and started to fondle his large balls.

The burning lust in her eyes caused Fleur to bring her hot throat down onto Harry's mighty rode. She started to blow him, taking all twelve inches of Harry deep into her throat.

"Fuck, so good," Harry said.

Harry took advantage of having her lovely throat at his disposal. The sorcerer grabbed her hair and plunged his cock into the back of her throat. Fleur showed her talents, working her vaginal muscles around his throat.

Kara watched, and she smiled. Since Fleur's mouth was full and she couldn't speak, Kara decided to do her civic duty and egg Harry on.

"Fuck her throat, make her choke on your giant cock like the whore she is! GAG HER!"

Harry plowed his massive rod into Fleur's mouth. She slurped on him, making sure to work her tongue around him. The young man pushed him into her depths, pushing his massive cock into her throat.

"Good girl, you're taking my cock, like a proper whore," Harry said. "Are you going to make me cum? Would you like it, little girl? Would you like my cum, huh, baby? Would like zis leetle boy to cum down your fucking throat, and make you drown?"

Sweat dripped down Fleur's face, which made her look even more beautiful than ever before. Most men were putty in the hands of the Veela, and thus they bored her. This young man plowed her throat, and used her throat as his own personal fuck hole.

Fleur's dress practically fell to the ground. Her full breasts bounced out, as she bobbed herself up and down on Harry's knee.

Fleur looking into Harry's eyes, with his throbbing cock in her mouth, made him twitch. He slammed into his mouth.

"You're going to get my cum, you better not waste a drop of it."

Fleur stroked his balls. She wanted to coax the cum out of him, the best she could. Her throat expanded and closed around him. She swirled around his cock head.

The woman sucked his cock, forcing it to spurt into her mouth. Fleur rode out his orgasm, making sure to rub his balls and a part of his shaft, to force his cum into her mouth. More drops of cum spilled into her waiting mouth.

Fleur pumped his whole rod into her mouth. Glops of thick cum spilled into her mouth. Fleur swallowed it, feeling energized. She drank it down like a woman savoring a drink after being in the desert for months.

The beautiful French witch made her way to her feet. The woman's knees wobbled on either side. Fleur half expected to see Harry's cock grow flaccid after her cock sucking. He hardened in a matter of seconds.

"My god," she said.

"Yes, he will be," Kara said. "I trust your mother taught you what comes next."

Harry motioned for Fleur to lay back on the bed. The rest of her dress gave way, revealing her sexy body.

The woman's silvery blonde hair shined in the light. Her enchanting blue eyes etched with a fuck me expression. Soft cheek bones showing elegant and well defined features combined with soft lips. Her neck slender and elegant, with perfectly defined shoulders, and her breasts defied any kind of gravity. They were large, but firm. The blonde's waist curved, showing her toned stomach without any degree of fat.

Harry ran her hands over her body from one side, with Kara doing the same. The two of them stopped to play with Fleur's breasts. Kara tweaked her nipples, which caused her to pant.

The young man looked down with her wide hips. A blonde strip of hair covered her dripping wet pussy. Long legs stretched down for miles, coupled with elegant feet, with sexy toes and perfectly formed arches.

"She's such a sexy bitch, isn't she?" Kara asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "I can't wait to have my cock in her pussy, and make her mine forever."

"When you go to this," Kara said, and she grabbed Harry's cock for emphasis. "You won't ever want to go back to anything. Toys won't ever do."

Fleur watched Harry's cock swell. It didn't seem so big in her mouth .Fleur pushed her hips up, to try and reach his cock faster. Harry's hands threw down onto her hips and held her down on the bed.

"Patience, princess."

Harry kissed the side of her neck. His lips pushed on the side of her neck. Harry took her skin into her mouth, marveling at the softness when he suckled on it. He slowly began to kiss down her body.

"Harry, I'm going to burn up," Fleur said.

Harry kissed down her body, reaching closer to her garden.

"Please, I need your cock."

"You haven't lived until you've had Harry's tongue inside you," Kara said. "Remember, he's a parselmouth."

Fleur's hips jumped up at the thought. How could she forget? Harry's tongue started to brush against her slit. His lips nibbled on her nether regions. Fleur pushed up.

"You taste good, Fleur, but I need more….I'm going to really get you screaming."

Harry's tongue slid inside her, parting her lips. Fleur's insides spread, and his tongue almost extended. Fleur's mind went onto a real trip of pleasure. Nothing compared to what Harry did to her.

The young man proceeded to take things to the next level. His tongue swirled around her pussy, bringing her to more heights.

"Give me everything," Fleur said.

His tongue started to shift back and forth inside her. The woman's lips lifted towards him, with Harry swiping his tongue inside her.

"You feel good?" Kara asked. Fleur nodded. "Please, you haven't felt anything yet."

 _'Get ready for the main event,'_ Harry hissed.

Harry's tongue shifted in and out of her with each word. The woman closed her eyes, feeling him inside her.

The orgasm passed through Fleur, causing bright lights to explode in the back of her head. The woman grabbed the back of Harry's hand and slammed her pelvis bone towards his waiting mouth.

Harry drank from her pussy. Her juices flowed into his mouth, when Harry worked his tongue into her. Seconds passed as Harry drove her to an intense orgasm and another one.

The powerful sorcerer released Fleur. She collapsed back on the bed, panting from the force of the orgasms Harry forced her to experience with his tongue.

"And now, you're going to get the real thing," Harry said.

"Yes!" Fleur yelled.

"The question is, are you ready for the real thing?" Harry asked.

Fleur started to shift her legs apart. They drooled from the center. The gorgeous woman shifted her hips up, heat pumping from between her legs.

"Please, fuck me!" Fleur yelled.

Harry smiled, who would he be to say no? He aimed his massive prick against her super moist slit. Kara's eyes watched his cock hungrily slip into her.

"Break her," Kara said.

With the encouragement in mind, Harry shoved his throbbing cock into Fleur. Her moist, heated, center contracted around his hard prick. Harry grabbed her hips, and pushed almost all the way out of her, before he slammed down into her hot depths with a hard thrust.

"More!" Fleur begged him. "MORE!"

Harry brought his thick prick into her moist center. Fleur's hips pushed up, trying to swallow his thick cock inside her.

"Take your cock, and break me, lover….fuck my pussy raw!"

"I think you need to be gagged," Kara said. She pulled up her dress, revealing her own dripping pussy. "Let's see if your mouth is as good on pussy."

Kara brought her hips down on Fleur, forcing the Veela princess to eat her. Being bombarded by two dominating forces at the same time caused Fleur to nearly lose her mind.

Harry reached down and grabbed Fleur's breasts. The woman squealed, even though her sounds were partially muffled by Kara's pussy.

Closing his eyes, Harry almost pulled all the way from Fleur. He brushed the tip of his cock against her dripping pussy. The young man plowed into her from above.

Fleur lost her mind. Each time he entered her, Fleur became more unhinged. Kara ground her hips down onto Fleur's mouth.

"Damn, you're so hot," Harry said. He bent down and licked her nipples. "Do you want to cum?"

Harry's fingers traced down Fleur's cleavage before making a stop to her belly button. He traveled down and tapped her clit.

The merest motion forced Fleur's hips up. Her pussy muscles milked his rod. He gave her pleasure with the merest of touches.

"Never again," Kara said. She grinded her pussy against her, and forced Fleur to eat her. "Nothing will ever compare….not your fingers, not any toys, nothing….you can try to get yourself off….but nothing beats his cock…beating your pussy."

"Oh, damn, you're going to cum again, and again, all over my cock," Harry said.

His manhood experienced the force of her pussy. Fleur lifted her hips up as far as they could go, before bringing them down. The temptress released and clenched his cock, trying to milk him.

Harry pushed into her pussy from above hard. The same woman who gave him an attitude was being dominated by his thick cock. His rod plowed into Fleur.

"Good girl, I think she deserves her reward," Harry said. "But, Kara goes first….before I do, so make her cum good."

Fleur continued to use every trick in the book to make Kara reach her peak. The harder she tried to make Kara cum, the harder she tried to cum. It resulted in an insane chain reaction where Fleur almost lost all sense.

"Yes, good girl!"

Kara's body hit her peak. She rode Fleur's tongue, releasing her sticky honey on her body. The Kryptonian survivor pushed her hips down onto Fleur's mouth. She twisted her hips down onto him really hard.

"Now, it's your turn."

Harry's hands traveled down her body. He condemned Fleur to what amounted to be a pleasurable death by dozens of orgasms. Not literal, but he sent her mind to heaven with the merest of touches. Fleur's womanhood clenched and released his rod. She came countless times.

Fleur's dazed mind lost track. By this point, her addiction to Harrys' cock and the orgasms it brought caused her to lose her mind. One last orgasm caused her body to explode with an intense rush.

"And last, but not least," Kara said.

Harry's swollen cock battered Fleur's soppy, raw, pussy. Fleur ran on pure sexual instinct, which was the default state for a Veela in heat. All of her heat pumped into her pussy, in an attempt to get Harry to cum.

He came, so much cum. The cum flooded into her body, spilling inside it. Harry pumped enough cum in her body to satisfy an entire army of Veelas.

"You belong to me now."

Fleur nodded in acceptance as the last dose of cum spilled into her pussy, binding her to the powerful sorcerer, just as she hoped.

* * *

**  
To Be Continued.**


	5. The Hand Which Feeds

**Chapter Five: The Hand Which Feeds.**

* * *

The next morning, Harry Potter arrived at Breakfast, with Fleur on one arm, and Kara on the other arm. Nym joined the party on her way to breakfast, jealous of the fact Harry didn't have a third arm. Technically possible with magic, but they shouldn't have been splitting hairs with each other.

The looks on everyone else's faces were completely comical to see Harry Potter not only with the most powerful woman on Earth, but also the Veela which caused many of the men in the school to cause nose bleeds. Some of the girls at the school started to whisper. Some of boys looked like they were torn between plotting Harry's demise and applauding his good fortune.  
 **  
**"What are they staring at?" Fleur asked.

"Well, if I have to hazard a guess," Kara said. The Girl of Steel paused for a long moment, and she grinned. "It would have to be the fact they won't ever be a tenth as awesome as Harry is….and have two amazing women on his arms like he would. They barely know how to handle one."

"Kara, aren't you being unfair?" Harry asked. He smiled, because the same boys who glared at him, would black out at the thought of being with a woman, especially one as amazing as these two.

"Sorry, Harry, I am being a little unfair," Kara said. She fluttered her eyelashes, and her lips curled into a grin. "I gave them a bit too much credit."

Kara's casual statement caused both Nym and Fleur to both laugh. Nym hated the fact she had to meet with Moody last night, because she would have rather been with Harry, Kara, and Fleur, especially with the not so subtle hints they dropped with what happened.

Draco Malfoy rose up from the table. Kara almost inclined her head in embarrassment, unable to believe Malfoy never once let it go.  
 **  
**"Well, if it isn't Potter and his whore, and…guess you have two whores…three of them, I guess," Malfoy said.

"I'm pretty sure Crabbe and Goyle spent all day helping you come up with your words, Malfoy," Kara said. "You'd think you'd learn….but I guess I'm giving you more credit than you deserve."

Everyone laughed at Kara's words. Malfoy's face contorted into the ultimate sour expression. The creepy little bastard clenched his fist together.

Harry fully expected a threat.  
 **  
**"You know, Malfoy, your obsession is getting old, just because I decided not to be your friend on the train," Harry said. "But, I see what kind of wizard you were, when you refused to fight me straight up in a duel during our first year."

"You can't prove it," Malfoy said.

"Will you swear an Unbreakable Vow you didn't challenge me to a duel?" Harry asked. "Surprised you actually did it, or did your Daddy tell you to? After all, you can't wipe your arse without your father's permission."

Malfoy clutched his hands together like a soiled child who didn't get his way. The entire Great Hall watched. The teachers made a movement to step in if things were ugly.

"My father will hear….."

"Yes, Malfoy, I know," Harry said. "You'll tell your father, and he'll make some threats, blackmail a couple of people….but….I don't think you want to know the leverage I have over him, and you."

Daphne's ears perked up, and Harry smiled as he stepped closer to Malfoy. Malfoy stepped back, but doubled his sneer to make it look like he didn't step back.  
 **  
**"What are you talking about, Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"Oh, do you want me to spell it out for you?" Harry asked. "It's very simple, by not showing up for a duel, you forfeited the battle to me."

"I wasn't serious about the duel," Malfoy said.

"Are you willing to bank your life on it, Malfoy? "Harry asked. The two wizards locked eyes. "You challenged me, and I'm calling you out to honor the challenge. One of two things are going to happen…either you fight me, or you get disowned from the Malfoy family. You'll be less than a Muggleborn in the eyes of your pureblood chums."

Draco swallowed for a second. His father informed him Potter would be ignorant of pureblood law, and he would be easily manipulated. Malfoy attempted to use it to his advantage, but it failed.  
 **  
**"Potter, I'm not afraid of you," Malfoy said.

"Since I don't doubt your father was the one who pushed you into making the challenge for the duel, you received the blessing from the Malfoy family house," Harry said. "So, after you get disowned, everything from the Malfoy family belongs to me. Any properties…..gold, and marriage contracts….hope your mother comes along with the deal as well. She's pretty hot, and you know how much I like blondes."

Malfoy spat out his words

"You better not touch my mother, Potter!" Malfoy yelled.

Harry laughed for a moment at Malfoy's words. Snape made his way over to join them.  
 **  
**"So, the famous Harry Potter, decides to make a scene," Snape said.

"Just clearing a debt, Professor," Harry said. "Malfoy challenged me to a duel, and he backed out, three years ago, I'm making him honor the challenge."

Snape didn't realize how much Dumbledore's influence protected him. Harry turned to Snape, staring him down without blinking.  
 **  
**"This is a matter between the two of us, and it doesn't concern the likes of you," Harry said. "I'm sure there's some first year students you can torment, they're about your speed."

The Potions Professor clutched his fist. The insolence of this brat, how dare he?  
 **  
**"Potter, detention!" Snape yelled.

Now Harry laughed, why wouldn't he laugh? There were a lot of things Snape didn't get, and he didn't get where Harry was coming from.

"Sorry, Snape, but I have plans, so as much as I love spending time in your company, I'm going to have to pass," Harry said.

"I'm your better…."

"No, you're just my Potions Professor, which doesn't make you better than me," Harry said. "I'm not serving any of your detentions. In fact, you're under violation of ancient pureblood law."

"It's true, Professor Snape," a seventh year Slytherin prefect said. "If Potter isn't lying, you are jeopardizing Malfoy's reputation, and perhaps his life."

Snape didn't know what precisely to say. If he agreed with the Slytherin prefect, it meant he was also agreeing with Potter, and letting him get away with what he did. The entire Triwizard mess went straight to his head, like a Potter should. He refused to look him in the eyes, disgusted of the reminder of all Potter's arrogance robbed him.

If he argued with the Slytherin prefect, he would show friction within his own housemates. He could not afford to be weak.

"Mr. Malfoy, I need a word with you," Snape said. Malfoy opened his mouth. "Immediately."  
 **  
**"Respectfully speaking, sir, this isn't…."

"I wasn't asking, I was telling," Snape said. "Potter may assume he can get away with defying me but I will not allow no such thing."

Malfoy's arms folded, and the young man looked fairly sour at his Potion's Professor. On one hand, Snape's tone left no room for argument, on the other hand, Malfoy refused to go down because his father mislead him.  
 **  
**"Fine," Malfoy said. The sour expression spread over his face. "It better be worth it."

Teacher and student walked away. Snape's tone and expression looked rather somber. He looked down and looked his pupil straight in the eye.

"Tell me," Snape said. His voice dropped to an extremely low and very deadly whisper. "Did you, or did you not challenge Potter to a duel during your first year at Hogwarts? And did you attempt to get him in trouble, after backing out of the duel?"

Malfoy knew despite his conditioning of the mind, there would be no way whatsoever he could lie to Snape. Swallowing his pride and his ego, Malfoy nodded in response.

Snape's hand flew towards his robes, but he stopped in a moment. Mad-Eye Moody showed up, having joined the party.  
 **  
**"Well, seems like old times, Snape and Malfoy slumping in the shadows," Moody said. "So, you thought you could get away with not manning up. Can't say I'm surprised, you are a Malfoy."

The two men locked eyes, and one could hardly tell which one showed more contempt. Malfoy slumped against the wall, the memory of what happened the last time he incurred Moody's wrath in his mind.  
 **  
**"Well, seems like you should get used to being nothing," Moody said. One could sense the man relished making Malfoy squirm. "Because, Potter's the top student in Defense in our year, and he'd wipe the floor with you."

"Potter's nothing, a pureblood will never bow before a filthy half-blood," Malfoy said.

"Draco, don't be…."

"Don't be what?" Malfoy asked. "I'm going to look Potter in the eye, and agree to duel him. And when I beat him, I'll take everything from him. He doesn't deserve it anyway."  
 **  
**Malfoy turned away from Moody and Snape. He could beat Potter in a duel, he was nothing without Dumbledore. Everything he accomplished was because of Dumbledore and the help from more skilled people. Snape said as much as often, and Draco believed it.

He looked Potter in the eye.  
 **  
**"Potter, if you want to duel me, it's on your head," Malfoy said. "Let's finish what we started three years ago."

"Oh, seems like fun, Malfoy, I had a few minutes to spare," Harry said.

"I'm not messing around Potter, I'll trounce you."

Snape stood in the shadows and started to shake his head. Malfoy hesitated for a moment.

"Malfoy, you don't really know, do you?" Harry asked. "And you call yourself a Slytherin."

Malfoy had no idea what Potter talked about.

"Tonight, Potter," Malfoy said.

"Oh, in the trophy room again, so you can back out?" Kara asked.

The stupid little bitch would learn respect, Draco intended to take everything from Potter, including her and the Veela whore as well. They would be fine additions along with the Greengrasses to his harem of slaves.

"No, of course not," Snape said. "He will duel you in the Great Hall, Potter."

"For once, I'm on the same page, Snape," Moody said. The grizzled Auror's eye shined brightly. "And I'll be watching closely. We'll see what Potter truly is capable of."

Harry smiled. He would happily trounce Malfoy, without any consequences. Snape could be a problem, but Harry would deal with it soon enough.

* * *

  
A gruff figured dressed in battle armor slammed down to the ground. The figure withdrew a blade and rushed towards his enemy.

His enemy dressed in elegant green battle armor covering every inch of her body. Her green eyes shined brightly, along with her red hair which formed a curtain around her face. The woman used the sword to block the swing.

Sparks started to fly, and the woman nailed him hard. The powerful warrior woman swept the man's legs out from underneath him. Seconds later, she continued to pour on the attack by driving him into the ground.

The man's head slumped against the ground. Anger flashed through the women's eyes.

"Pathetic!" she yelled. "How do I expect you to be worthy to take my hand, if you aren't worthy in beating me in battle?"

The warrior didn't let up on the table. The once proud warrior dropped down to his knees and she brought the point of the blade down against his shoulder. The adversary's knees crumpled when he collapsed to the ground.

"Another failure," she said. The warrior queen looked towards her aides. "Remove him…..get him out of my sight."

"You've shown mercy," the man said.

"Have I?" she asked. The redhead warrior's contempt could be heard in her voice. The aides almost dragged her would be suitor through the door. "You come to me, bragging of your prowess, and how you will defeat me, and bed me. I've seen children who fought more valiantly than you have."

She picked up the sword from the warrior. Such a weapon was of little more use to her than scrap metal.

"You will live with the knowledge you have failed," she said. The woman's eyes narrowed towards the man who had been lead away. "For the likes of you, it would be a fate far worse than any death."

Without another word, the woman made her way into her chambers. The warrior queen took off the garb from her body. The woman dressed in a tight green top which her large breasts filled into. Said breasts did a wonderful job defying gravity. The top half of the garb split with a slit showing her perfectly toned body. Her bottom half of her garment curved around her shapely bottom as well. The woman's long dazzling legs came down.

"Another failure," she said.

"Queen Maxima, do you think your standards are too high?"

Maxima turned towards one of her aides. The aide stepped back for a second, fearing she said something too much. The Queen was not one you wanted your ire against even in the best of times.

"Why is it the lowest of men come to me?" Maxima asked. "I require someone who is strong enough to hold their own against me. If they cannot defeat me in battle, then how am I supposed to know they're worthy?"

"The men who dare come for you often are those who think more highly of themselves then they truly deserve," her aide said.

A long pause followed. Maxima stretched out on the lavish bed, where her female aides removed her boots. They started to rub and massage her tired and sweaty feet. One of them stepped behind her and started to massage her shoulder.

"Are you trying to tell me I should seek out a mate?" Maxima asked. The woman who worked on her shoulder ceased her actions. "Did I give you permission to stop?"

"Sorry, my Queen."

Maxima allowed herself to be fed a grape. She thought about the matter nice and long.

"Forgive me, my Queen, if I have spoken out of turn."

Maxima shook her head. She paused for a long second to take a grape. The foot massage continued along with the shoulder massage.

"Those who come to me will not be worthy," Maxima said. "I need to seek him out, if I want him."

The Queen rose to her feet. She made her way past the palace, with their aides following after her. The army of devoted servant girls at her beck and call made Maxima smile, up until the moment where she needed room to breathe.

"Spread the word, I'm taking no more challenges," Maxima said. "I will seek out my own mate, on my own."

Maxima made her way into a high tech area of the palace. Despite many scoffing it being beneath her station, the Queen familiarized herself with the high tech equipment, and was able to use it as well as she could fight.

Ignorance was not a virtue well fit of a ruler. Maxima sat herself in front of the high tech computer.

"My Queen, it's an honor to be operated by such a skilled hand," her computer said in a soft and slightly sultry tone of voice.

"I wish for your help to seek out a strong male," Maxima said. "I've always thought a Kryptonian would have potential."

"Yes, my Queen, but Krypton perished twenty years ago," the computer said.

"Yes, unfortunate, and tragic, indeed," Maxima said. "But surely, one must have survived and have been resourceful enough to find a way off of the planet."

"Scanning for any Kryptonian traces of life throughout the universe, while also cross-referencing what her majesty's tastes are."

Maxima thought if this didn't work, she would have to settle for something less. No matter how much she hated settling for something less.

"One of the Kryptonian survivors exists on Earth, her name is Kara Zor-El," the computer said.

Maxima only had vague knowledge of Earth, but another question hit her before she could ask.

"Yes, whilst I'm not opposed to taking another female as my mate, to cement my authority, a male is needed to create an heir," Maxima said.

"Yes, my apologies, but she is linked with an extremely powerful young man who is unlike anything which has been seen in the universe," the computer said. "He would be fitting to create a heir, providing you come to an accord with Kara Zor-El."

"If he's worthy, I will have to make concessions," Maxima said. "You're saying one of Earth can satisfy a Kryptonain female?"

"He can satisfy any female," the computer said.

Maxima's intrigue increased. A picture of the young man showed up. Something about him looked to be familiar. His green eyes and dark hair and handsome features caught Maxima unaware. She slowly traced her tongue over her lips.

"I must depart from Earth, to test to see if he is worthy."

Maxima may have found her mate, but she would be the judge. He may have been able to satisfy a Kryptonian underneath a yellow sun, but could he even satisfy the Queen of Almarac and her high standards?

* * *

  
Bartemius Crouch Junior, underneath the guise of Mad-Eye Moody, anticipated the duel between Malfoy and Potter greatly. Given Lucius Malfoy tormented him at Hogwarts, Barty Junior took great pleasure in watching his little shit of a son squirm.

Speaking of the devil, Lucius Malfoy stormed into the doors of the great hall. The man walked, and he had been followed by Cornelius Fudge of all people. Amelia Bones and Andromeda Tonks followed, along with Narcissa Malfoy, who looked embarrassed by the entire spectacle.

"I will not allow this duel to take place," Lucius said.

"Well, if both agree to cancel the duel, then the duel agreement can be cancelled," Andromeda said. "But, otherwise, you will risk losing your magic and your status if you interfere, Lucius."

"Andromeda is correct, Lucius, our son should have thought his actions through more clearly," Narcissa said. She looked at Harry Potter. "But perhaps….if we make Mr. Potter an offer, he will agree to drop the issue."

Lucius looked from his wife, to Harry Potter.

"Forget it, Father….."

"Draco, be silence," Lucius said. "Mr. Potter, I'm a fair man…..and if my son did anything to insult the House of Potter, I apologize for his actions. He tends to not think, and…you shouldn't hold him his ill-fated challenge three years ago. We've all come a very long way, at this time."

Harry didn't say anything.

"The Malfoys are well off, and I'm willing to give you anything you want," Lucius said. "Just name your price, and I'll give it to you."

"Well, interesting," Harry said. "I'm sure you're intending to save your son the little bit of dignity he has left, but I'm not sure he has much."

Draco's fist curled around his wand. Seconds passed when the young man stared down the other young man.

"Gotten to," Kara said to Fleur and Nym who grinned.

"He made a mistake," Lucius said. "We all make mistakes…..and we should work together. We're among the last of the pureblood families left."

Lucius really didn't want to play this card, did he? Part of the reason why there were so few pureblood families left, was some psychotic Dark Lord turned them against each other.

"Name your price, Potter," Lucius said.

"Hmm, interesting, you're handing me a blank check," Harry said. "But, what makes you think, your son is going to agree."

"If my son doesn't agree, he will either be dead or disowned….even if he wins," Lucius said.

Draco looked at his father.

"Father, you were the one who….."

"Draco, enough, do not make this any worse than it already is," Lucius said. Draco fell back into line. "Half of the current net worth of the Malfoy family in Galleons…it's more money than most people in this room will ever see, Mr. Potter."

Harry wondered if Lucius kept up on current events. Half of the net worth of the Malfoy family was something Harry wiped his ass with.

"Harry doesn't want your money," Kara said. "He doesn't need it."

"Potter, please, this is between two nobles….could you tell her to learn her place?"

"She knows my place, standing by my side," Harry said. "And there's something I want from the Malfoys."

"What is it?" Lucius asked.

"The Greengrass holdings," Harry said. "Sign them over to me, along with Daphne, Astoria, and their mother….and I'll let Draco walk away."

Lucius pondered the thought.

"Father, you can't…."

"Potter, you have a deal," Lucius said.

"There's just one problem," Harry said. "If Draco doesn't agree to nullify the duel, I can't take your agreement. If I did, I'd be the one breaking it."

Lucius turned his attention to his son. Draco raised his wand, acting like he was going to call it off.

In a flash, Draco turned and tried to nail Harry with a cutting curse. Harry blocked it, and repelled two more hexes, breaking Draco's arm and his leg, before sending him down to the ground.

His body fell to the ground, paralyzed when he landed.

Lucius raised his wand, but Andromeda disarmed him before he could attack. Fudge threw his hands up, and ducked around the corner as chaos ensued.

"The duel began with Draco's attack," Andromeda said. "Therefore, he denied to mutually agree with wave the duel. And since Harry Potter, all of the Malfoy family holdings are forfeit."

"We had a deal!" Lucius yelled. Lucius rushed forward, trying to nail Harry with his cane.

Kara stepped in front of Harry, but there was no need for her to attack.

Moody dropped Lucius with one hex, and caused him to twitch on the ground.

"He was a threat to the students," Moody said. "Amelia, I believe you know what to do."

"Yes, Alastor," Amelia said.

The Great Hall descended into chaos. Harry, Kara, Fleur, and Nym all looked at each other, and thought things couldn't get worse.

"Stand back, your insolent worm!"

Cornelius Fudge launched through the door and landed on the ground with a thud. He rolled around.

"I'm the Minister of Magic…"

Fudge blacked out before he could get the rest of his declaration out. The doors opened up, and a rather tall woman who turned the heads of many of the boys, and a lot of the girls, stepped inside. She towered over almost everyone in the hall, with a couple of notable exceptions. The bright red hair shined in the light, her elegant cheek bones, and soft plump lips showed regal features. Her body looked amazing even when covered with the armor.

The woman stood in fierce determination.

"My name is Queen Maxima, you may have not heard of me, but I'm the ruler of the Planet Almerac."

Kara gasped when she recognized the woman in question.

"I'm here for the one called Harry Potter!"

_'Well, there goes the neighborhood.'  
_

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	6. Empress

**Chapter Six: Empress.**

* * *

Harry stared down the powerful and beautiful looking woman before him. Out of all of the people who went after him, she was most appeasing on the eyes. She also looked the most dangerous out of all of the people he ever fought. The female always tended to be the most dangerous of the species for whatever reasons.

Fleur's annoyance crossed over her face. Some woman decided to show up, without following protocol. She assumed her spot in Harry's circle was self-assured. A stolen look towards Kara caused the girl to start fuming.

"Stand back," Maxima said. The woman lifted a device in her hand, and caused an energy barrier to surround around them. The attempted curses struck the barrier, but bounced back at them. "They still do magic with wands, impressive."

Maxima turned towards Harry with a smile.

"I have come far and wide to find the perfect mate," Maxima said. Her eyes swept on Harry Potter and his two mates who had been brought into the circle. "And many men have fallen at my hand in an attempt to cater favor towards winning my hand. But they have all fallen to the ground. I have little use for a man who can't stand up to me in battle. For they cannot stand alongside me in battle."

Harry thought it was fair enough. The woman's burning green eyes met his. The young man noticed Kara tense up next to him.

"So, you dare come here," Kara said. Harry reached towards her and grabbed her hand.

It was only because of the respect Kara had for her mate where she backed off. The young woman stepped a half of a step behind Harry.

"Come forth and face me," Maxima said. "Surely your prowess will not disappoint me."

"Well, we'll see," Harry said. The young man walked towards Maxima and stared her down.

Maxima stood up straight, brushing her hair back.

"You are a strong young man, and extremely handsome, our children will be beautiful," Maxima said. "But, first, we need to go somewhere where you can prove your worth."

The Hogwarts teachers tried to penetrate the barrier with their spells. Maxima didn't even pay them any mind. They couldn't break her barrier without bringing their entire school down, and certainly they would not be foolish enough to endanger their children.

"You think you're worthy of Harry?" Kara asked. Harry smiled when he looked at her. "I know your type, you think he has to prove something to you. Trust me when I say, Harry doesn't have anything to prove to you. You have something to prove to him."

Maxima could not believe the Kryptonian survivor having disrespected her. The Queen rose up to her feet, and withdrew her sword.

"You want me to entertain the thought I should be your mate?" Harry asked. Maxima relaxed her arm for a moment, and peered into his eyes. "Then you will not raise your sword to any my girls….especially Kara."

"Yes, she's your Alpha, for the moment," Maxima said.

Kara clenched her hand in a fist. Harry grabbed her hand tightly. Both of them knew the game Maxima was going to try and play.

"If you want to prove your worth to me, I'll consider indulging you," Harry said. "But, first….."

The energy orb coming from Harry's hand caused time to slow down to a crawl. Maxima frowned, many questions entered her mind. Harry extended his hand.

"We should go to a much more convenient location for us to talk," Harry said. Maxima looked at him, before nodding. "Don't worry, time will remain frozen for them for the next hour."

Harry took Maxima's hand in his own. The firm grip grabbed her hand and teleported the woman from outside of the Great Hall.

"You teleported us outside of the school?" Maxima asked.

"Technically, I did, but technically I didn't," Harry said. "We exist on another plane which exists between the barriers of this school. The space here is infinite, and….it's whatever my mind makes of it."

Maxima found herself enter a battle area similar to the one where she defeated another suitor today. The only thing this place missed was the spectators who bore witness to another humiliating defeat of one of her suitors.

"There's no place like home, isn't there?" Harry asked.

Maxima nodded, and she wondered what was going to happen next.

"Are you going to fight me?" Maxima asked.

"You really can't wait to be dominated, can you?" Kara asked.

Harry chuckled at the look in Kara's eyes. She didn't mind the other girls, providing they didn't keep out of line. It wasn't like she minded the girls trying to step over her, because she could handle herself. When they disrespected Harry by denying Kara's place in his life, this is when Kara became angry.

"Well, if it's inevitable, it will be a change of pace," Maxima said. The woman's confidence increased her attractiveness, even though it dangerously crossed into arrogance.

A fine line did exist between arrogance and confidence, and Maxima admitted she crossed it way too many times.

"Well, how do you want to do this?" Harry asked.

"Do you have a weapon?" Maxima asked.

Harry smiled, waving his line. A glowing sword appeared in his hand. A silver Z carved on the hilt of the blade. Silver battle armor appeared around his body.

"I think this should be up to standards," Harry said.

Maxima took a moment to look him over. The beautiful queen liked how he looked in armor. The armor added to his amazing features.

"This keeps getting better," Maxima said.

"Maybe if you ask me nicely, I'll allow you to remove it," Harry said.

Maxima raised her eyebrow at the implication she would be allowed to do anything. The woman's hands tightened around the hilt of the sword. The two of them squared off with each other.

Kara made her way to the stands, wishing she had popcorn. Watching Harry dominate another woman, whether sex was involved or not, made her excited. Kara kicked her legs back and prepared to watch the battle occur. She almost chomped at the bit in excitement for what Harry was going to do.  
 **  
**"You can stand around and enjoy the show for as long as you want to," Harry said. The young man leaned towards Maxima. "Although I thought you intended to be here for a fight, and for me to prove my worth."

"Yes, I have," Maxima said. Her arm raised up with the sword clutched in her hand. "And, yes I will."

 

Maxima prepared to fight. She actually thought she might have found the one, but he would need to prove himself in battle. No matter how attractive he was, Maxima would not let him defeat her in battle.  
 **  
**"You better not think I will go easy on you," Maxima said.

"Don't worry, I won't either, "Harry said. He stepped back, the sword clutched in his hand. He turned his arm around and extended his hand. "On the count of three then."

 

No sooner did three hit, Maxima charged into the center of the ring. The young man stood before her like a mighty boulder. The woman's intensity flashed through her eyes as she charged in towards him.

The young man dodged the attack, and Maxima hit the wall. The young man stepped back, and smiled at her. He motioned for her to come towards him. Maxima stood up straight, and further determination flowed through her body.

The second time she hoped would be the charm. She charged him one more time, but his sword brought up at the last minute. He blocked her sword. The two pieces of metal clanged together, and Harry remained his footing.

She tried to attack him one more time. The sword clanged together against his once more, sending sparks flying in every direction.  
 **  
**"And here I thought you intended to challenge me," Harry said. The sorcerer pushed back against her and more sparks flew into the air. "Is it possible the powerful Queen of Almerac has finally met her match?"

"Not yet!"

 

Maxima refused to back off from him. The Warrior Queen clashed the sword against him one more time. He turned his heel slightly, and disarmed the sword from her.

No one ever disarmed her weapon in battle. Maxima blocked the sword jab towards her. He pulled the sword back, and placed the weapon back into the sheath. He smiled and opened his hand, motioning for her to come at him.

Maxima hoped her hand to hand would be on par. Only one way to find out and it would be to charge him.

Kara watched the battle pick up in intensity. She became more excited, and a part of her wondered if Harry would give Maxima what she wanted after humbling the Queen or would make the confidence woman choke for it a little bit. Given the slightly condescending way Maxima treated Kara, Kara knew what she chose.

To be fair, Maxima's royal upbringing left her a bit spoil and likely she was accustomed to getting what she wanted, when she wanted. To be honest, Maxima was in desperate need for a spanking.

 _'And knowing Harry, he would oblige,'_ Kara thought. She once again wished for popcorn, but the battle beneath her made her grin just the same.

Maxima smiled, in triumph. She didn't come all too close to defeating Harry, but she accomplished a victory in other ways. Harry forced her to break a sweat. The Warrior Queen rushed forward and engage him in hand to hand. She stepped back to reassess the situation one more time.

_'If he can make me sweat in battle, he can make me sweat in other ways.'_

 

Harry turned her offense into his defense. It was one of the things he learned against enemies who were objectively stronger than him. If he fought Maxima head up, using offense, the story might be a bit differently. Harry didn't need to fight hard to get the victory, he needed to fight smarter.

Maxima's knees started to buckle, but she pressed on. Harry grabbed her arm and spun her around, bringing Maxima down to her knees. The warrior queen struggled, almost buckling down to her knees. For the first time, another man brought her down to her knees and it caused a warm feeling to spread over her stomach.  
 **  
**"So, are you going to bend?" Harry asked. "And here I thought you wanted to fight….guess I'm wrong."

"You're….you're…you're not wrong!"

"Oh, well the state of you argues otherwise."

 

Maxima tried to block out the thoughts in her mind of what he could do to her. The redhead vixen pushed to her feet, and tried to attack him one more time.

Harry turned the attack against her, and tore the top half of her armor off. Maxima's breasts were visible to him in an elegantly made green bra. They barely kept from spilling out of her top. Her stomach curved down, slowing a smooth set of abs with not an ounce of fact.

Maxima defended herself, blocking any blows to her uncovered area. The fact he stripped her of her armor and showed so much of her skin didn't deter Maxima.  
 **  
**"Well, I think you might be worthy of me, with how much of a fight you have left in you," Harry said. "Most women would go down because of the embarrassment."

"I'm not most women," Maxima said. She tried to tear his armor, proving she could give about as well as she could receive. The struggle continued between the two of them.

"Well, obvious," Harry said. "And let's see if the top half is as amazing as the bottom half."

 

Harry found the clasp at the bottom half of the armor, and stripped it off of her. The bottom half of the armor removed, to reveal her wearing a tight pair of green undergarments which only covered what needed to be covered. Her long legs extended down for miles.  
 **  
**"And very nice," Harry said. Maxima fired a kick with one of those beautiful long legs. The only thing she wore other than her panties were a nice set of boots. He caught her leg, and slowly ran his hand up it.

"You…you…you won't distract me."

"Oh, I won't?" Harry asked. He slowly brushed his fingers up her leg, before he reached his inner thigh, and pulled back. "The state of you says otherwise."

 

Maxima attempted one more attack. The rapid fire series of punches barely broke through Harry's defenses.

He wrapped his arm around her, and held her into place. Harry leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Maxima closed her eyes, extremely the intense kiss. The powerful young man placed his hands behind the back of her head and forced her onto the ground. Their tongues entangled with each other, with Harry gaining the upper hand, at least for the moment.

Maxima returned fire, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Her hands roamed his body. Despite the armor still intact, she felt his bulging muscles.

Kara made her way down to join both of them. She watched with a smile, when Harry's hands started to brush down Maxima's body even more.

Maxima closed her eyes, his mouth hungrily nipping the skin on the side of her neck. He suckled on her skin, and started to kiss down her body. His lips lingered on her stomach, and touched her belly button, causing her hips to go up.

Harry's fingers brushed against her panties. Maxima lifted her hips up, trying to push herself into his hand. He raised his hand, keeping it away from her.

Maxima's breathing escalated, when he straddled her. She raised her hips up, the armor prevented her from having what she wanted. The warrior queen closed her eyes, shivers going down her spine.

"You want this so bad," Harry said.

"Yes," Maxima said.

Harry leaned down and kissed her on the lips one more time. Maxima enjoyed the kiss, nibbling on his lips. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, dominating her.

"But, I'm sure you understand, when you come to another planet, you should respect protocol," Harry said. He stepped forward, leaving her on the ground with swollen lips and marks on her neck. "And most people on Earth don't take too kindly to showing up out of the blue."

"I couldn't wait," Maxima said. Harry bent down and brushed his fingers against her exposed abdomen, which caused chills to go down her spine. Harry brushed his finger against her belly button. "Please, I need you inside me."

"You need me?" Harry asked.

"I have to have you inside me," Maxima said. "I'm going to die."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll survive, although things will be pretty uncomfortable," Harry said. His fingers lingered against the waistband of her panties before he pulled away. "Patience is a virtue, and you need to learn your place. You fought valiantly, but your impatience allowed me to get inside your head, and bring you to your knees."

The moment Maxima looked into his eyes, she became lost to his mind and the lust of her body. Maxima made her way to her feet.

"Are you saying you don't want all I have to offer?" Maxima asked, as she cupped her breasts. The large globes jiggled in her hands.

"No man would say no," Harry said. He watched as her hands moved over her body. Her panties became completely soaked, going through the bone. "No man would dare say no."

"Yes, you wouldn't dare," Maxima said. She reached towards him and placed a pair of hands on her waist.

Kara slapped her on the rear which caused Maxima to jump halfway up. The Warrior Queen turned around and glared her down. Harry grabbed Maxima around the hand and held her in place.

"Remember, if you want to be one of my wives, you need to learn the pecking order," Harry said. "And Kara is Alpha-Prime."

"You're under the assumption there will be multiple Alphas, then," Maxima said. She heard legends of such men who had multiple Alphas, mostly because the men attracted such powerful women and needed strong women to assist him with maintaining order.

"Are you doubting Harry's prowess?" Kara asked.

"Given the taste of his power I received, I would be foolish," Maxima said. She looked at Harry with a smoldering gaze in her eyes. "Although, I'd want the entire package before too long."

She raked her eyes over Harry's eyes.

"Once you learn your place and your responsibilities in the group, you'll get everything you need," Harry said. He waved his hand towards Maxima.

Maxima found herself in a silk green blouse and a black skirt, along with knee high boots. The clothing fit around her body nicely, even though it looked a bit different than the usual regal garb she wore. Not she minded it, but there was a difference in what she wore.

"If you're going to join the group, you're going to have to fit in with the group," Harry said.

"The good news is, you showed up just in time," Kara said. "We're beginning to build this year."

Maxima thought her timing couldn't be more perfect, given the fact she was on the ground floor.

* * *

  
Nym figured if she didn't have bad luck, she would have no luck at all. The first day she bodyguarded Harry, and he was kidnapped by some Warrior Queen. Even when counting all of the embarrassing things she experienced during her days at Hogwarts, thanks to her clumsiness, this was the most embarrassing of all.

The barrier faded from around all of them. Harry, Kara, and the queen turned up. Nym and Fleur noticed, but she had a feeling no one else in the Great Hall noticed their return.

Since when did Harry have a sword? Nym heard the rumor about the Sword of Gryffindor, but the sword he had wasn't anything like the sword of Gryffindor. She saw pictures of it after all.

_'I don't even know how to…whoa!'  
_

Harry rotated his arm around several times. An intense energy erupted from the sword and the eyes of many people in the Great Hall flickered. Nym thought she saw the runes carved into the castle wall glow.

 _'Time, displacement….damn, I wish I hadn't half assed study of Ancient Runes,'_ Nym thought. _'One of them might have been setback.'_

 

Fudge shook his head and turned to Lucius Malfoy slumped against the ground. His splintered wand laid on the ground, disgraced. Draco frowned when he looked from his father to the Minister, and turned towards Potter.

"It's an utter distract, I can't believe Lucius Malfoy would do something like this," Fudge said. The man shook his head, seemingly utterly lost. Which wasn't too big of a leap to be honest. "Well, I guess he's going to have to be….if he didn't attack, this is a message."

People in the Great Hall experienced a crisp rush going through their bodies. They didn't understand what happened, but by some magical wonder they all experienced an energizing feeling.

"Yes, a huge mess, Minister," Andromeda said. She had a feeling she was one of the few inside of the Great Hall who had any idea time passed. "But, the best thing is no one was injured too badly."

"Yes, my former husband will have to live with his disgrace," Narcissa said.

"Mother, what are you saying?" Draco asked. "Potter cheated."

Narcissa hoped to give her former son a dose of reality, which had been long since overdue for him.

"Potter beat you fair and square, Draco," Narcissa said. "In your attempt to act like your father's son, you are now legally considered no one's son."

The youngest Black sister inclined her head for a moment. Did she feel saddened of the fact her ex-son went down a bad path? Perhaps, and perhaps she should have intervened more often, given the situation.

By the laws of magic, she could no longer acknowledge Draco. A part of her felt sorrow, but another part felt release. Lucius voided the marriage agreement and now, Narcissa wasn't sure what would happen next.

Harry walked away from the situation. Kara knew what happened, Maxima obviously remembered, even though her presence had been masked to all but a select few. Fleur and Nym, along with a couple others, had an idea.

Ninety percent of the Great Hall looked completely baffled. Fleur hated being left in the dark. With an obvious huff, the Veela princess folded her arms underneath her chest and stared at her mate.

"Harry, what is going on?" Fleur asked.

Harry figured he owed them an explanation. He had to call in a favor, but it worked. The less people knew what happened, the better.

"I'll explain to both of you in a minute," Harry said. He was able to slip past the insanity of the Great Hall.

"I think you won."

Daphne allowed the briefest shadow of a smile. Sometimes, there were things worth smiling for, and for the past several months, she had nothing. Now she did.

"You offered yourself, and we need to talk about how you intend to settle your debt."

* * *

  
**To Be Continued.**


	7. Pecking Order

**Chapter Seven: Pecking Order.**

* * *

When all hell broke loose in Hogwarts, Harry lead the entire group out of one of the side entrances out of the school. He learned a fair bit of about the entrances out of Hogwarts, even discovering a couple more of the legendary Marauders.

Nym lagged a bit behind them. She stole a look towards Fleur, who tried to maintain a regal demeanor. Someone who had lesser skills of observation would be fooled, but Nym's observation skills were among the most keen in the world. She noticed Fleur's nose.

Harry and Kara lead the way. The Warrior Queen walked discreetly behind them at the most casual pace she could manage. Nym stopped short and raised her hand. Harry and Kara looked at her and a long pause followed. Laughter followed the pause.

"Okay, Nym where should I start?" Harry asked. He smiled at her, and Kara tried not to break out into laughter. "I'm pretty sure you have a thousand and one questions about what just happned…not sure if you're going to like the answers."

"Fine, I'll start with the obvious," Nym said. She looked at Harry and Kara. Fleur eyed them in curiosity, and Maxima turned her head back and forth to look at both groups. "Do you mind telling me what the hell just happened?"

Maxima continued to watch them like a tennis match. The crisp breeze kicked up, but she refused to let a triviality such as the weather bother her.

"Well, to make a long story short, Maxima arrived," Harry said. "She meant well I think, but she didn't really understand you have to respect certain customs. One of them is one is storming into a school and making demands of people."

"Which is a lesson I will learn," Maxima said.

"Oh, I'm not sure if it has properly sank in, Harry," Fleur said. She wiggled her eyebrows with a wicked little grin crossing her face. "Maybe you should give her a spanking to see."

Maxima turned to the woman. She tried to maintain some degree of composure, even though a part of her anticipated the event. The wicked look Kara shot her way caused Maxima's frown to deepen. The frown didn't mask the shivers going down her spine.

"Don't think I haven't considered it."

Maxima shuddered a little more at Harry's words. The presence he had by a few mere words caused her spine to tingle.

"So, she arrived, and you…well you disappeared, and reappeared a second later," Nym said. She tried to wrap her mind around it. As difficult as it seemed though, she couldn't. "And most of the school, they didn't seem to know what happened. And it was after you made a wiggling motion with your arm and the walls of the school lit up."

"What do you think happen?" Harry asked.

"It's almost like you used Hogwarts itself to hypnotize everyone into forgetting what happened," Nym said. The young Auror shook her head. "But the thought seems….well a bit much."

"We live in a magical world of magic, with dragons, Basilisk, unicorns, and other bullshit, and this is the thing you find bullshit with," Harry said.

Fleur tried hard not to break out into laughter at Harry's matter of fact words. The fact Nym's look turned rather sullen caused Fleur to laugh.

"Congratulates you've broken the Veela princess with your logic flaw," Kara said. She snapped her fingers and smiled. "Way to go."

Nym stared Kara down. The two of them engaged in a staring contest, at least until the moment where Harry cleared his throat. Both knew the fun and games were over. Kara took her place over to Harry's side. When she did it, Nym turned her attention back to the conversation.

"So, you used the school to make everyone forget," Nym said. Harry shook his head and Nym realized something. "Well most of everyone, to be honest."

"Yes, thank you," Harry said. He placed his hand on her shoulder. His attempt to release the tension she experienced increased it about tenfold. "Only the strongest minds cannot be susceptible to suggestion. And I called in a favor from Hogwarts….let's just say, she was none too thrilled with having Dementors on her grounds, and was happy about the fact I banished them."

Those who knew shuddered. Maxima looked at them, wondering what matter of creatures spawned such a disgusted reaction.

"Makes sense, I wouldn't be happy about Dementors either," Nym said.

"Awful, wicked, creatures," Fleur said.

Maxima's curiosity piqued and quite frankly, despite a gripping feeling hitting her she didn't want to know, she just had to ask.

"What are they?" Maxima asked.

Harry remembered the explanation Lupin gave him during the previous year. He thought it would be the best description of the Dementors. His own perspective added nicely as well.

"They are creatures which manifest the worst forms of depression and bring up your worst memories, to feed on them," Harry said. He turned towards the Warrior Queen and looked more serious than ever before. "If you are around them for too long, you'll never be happy again."

"Wait a minute, they let such creatures near children?" Maxima asked. The outrage filled her voice. "Why would they think it would be a good idea?"

"They're bureaucrats, thinking isn't their strong point," Nym said.

Maxima thought the young woman really didn't say anything more. Dealing with the Senate on her planet was a necessary evil. They would finally lose a lot of leverage, once Harry accepted her as her mate.

"And to be fair, I was one of those children a year ago," Harry said.

"Oh, no one would ever think of you as a child now," Maxima said. After all, by the standards of her planet, she wasn't technically an adult. The sudden death of her parents forced her on the throne, and pressured her into taking a mate.

Still, the fact her mate and future king had been almost victimized by soul sucking monsters caused Maxima's blood to boil. Only Harry's hand on hers prevented her from losing her mind, but it was a very near miss.

_'I have much to learn, and I will learn it…so I can take my rightful place.'  
_

* * *

Hogsmeade weekend approached, and Daphne waited in the corner of the Three Broomsticks. No one had seen Draco No-Longer-Malfoy after his humiliation in at the hands of Harry. He must have left Hogwarts, or something, Daphne didn't care, it wasn't her problem. Word around Slytherin said his father was equally disgraced.

"So, you wanted to meet me, so here I am."

Daphne looked up towards Harry, who showed up. He dressed in a black jean jacket, a nice emerald green shirt which matched his eyes, and a pair of dress pants. Tight dress pants, which Daphne looked at with a slight drooling expression she tried to shake off. Kara dressed in a jean jacket, a red shirt, and jeans which looked to be pretty tight on her. She wore a necklace with an emerald pendant on it.

"Yes, I did want to meet you," Daphne said. "So, the official first task of the Triwizard Tournament is in three days."

"Yes, the dragons," Harry said. Kara smiled at the casual way. "And the tournament is only going to go downhill from there."

Daphne chuckled at the casual way Harry discussed the tasks in the tournament.

"Oh, I figured as much," Daphne said. Leave it to the Ministry to start with a halfway interesting task. "What, do the officials expect them to fight the dragons, or something?"

"No, the champions aren't going to fight the dragons, just get past them, and get a golden egg, which is going to have a hostage in the lake," Harry said. "Yes, they expect the students to sit outside and watch a task which they can't really watch."

"Figures," Daphne said. "Once you get past the tournament being back….it really isn't too important."

"Then there's a maze, with obstacles," Harry said.

"How amazing," Daphne said. Both of them could sense how bored she sounded, and who could really blame her? "Are any of the champions actually going to be compete in this thing?"

"I expect you'll let me know," Harry said. "Kara and I are leaving after this Hogsmeade trip….we're going to visit an old friend of ours. And we want to show Maxima around as well."

"Oh, the warrior queen who wants to jump your bones," Daphne said.

Harry looked at the young woman, raising his eyebrow.

"Well, she's not the only one who wants to jump my bones," Harry said.

"Yes," Daphne said. "You wouldn't have to do much for a lot of women, but making them want it is half of the fun."

"Yes, and we take the best of the best into our group," Kara said. She smiled when she looked at her. "There's a vast universe out there."

"Which would make it unfair to restrict yourself to one small community who lives underneath the radar," Daphne said. Her frowned deepened. "Trouble coming through the doors….and I think she spotted you."

A woman in her forties stepped into the door. Her blonde hair was tied back. She wore an elegant set of dress robes, and carried a crocodile skin handbag.

"This way, Bozo," the woman said to the greasy photography.

"So, is she making fun of him, or did he just have the most unfortunate surname ever?" Kara asked.

"Who's to say Bozo isn't his first name?" Harry asked.

"Child abuse, then," Kara said. "And I think she's coming this way."

"Harry Potter, well, isn't this a surprise?" Rita asked. She talked in an excited tone of voice. "You know, I can't…"

"You better watch your step, Skeeter."

Nym returned, and most people would have been intimidated by the woman. Her intimidating red hair really added to the bodyguard appeal, and she made her shoulders a slight bit broader, not to mention having shot up in height.

"Come now, no harm in an interview," Rita said. A twinkle appeared in her eyes.

Harry learned from experience not to trust anyone with a twinkle in their eyes. Call it bad experience, call it whatever you want, but Harry learned some painful lessons in the past with the twinkling types, with types in their eyes.

"I missed you at the weighing of the wands ceremony….only three champions doesn't seem like a very interesting experience," Rita said.

"Which, considering this is the Triwizard tournament, there should only be three champions," Harry said.

"Well, having a fourth champion makes it news, and you're the youngest champion, and the least experienced of the three champions," Rita said.

Kara's sneeze sounded a whole lot like "bullshit."

"You better get that checked out," Daphne said in her driest tone imaginable.

"And you never did show up for the weighing of the wands ceremony," Rita said. She looked at Harry with a smile. "The readers might have gotten an impression you decided to back out of the tournament, after illegally entering your name into the Goblet of Fire."

"Well, the only way people would get the impression, as if they read it somewhere," Harry said. "I've actually been wanting to have a word with you for a long time, Ms. Skeeter."

"You have?" Rita asked.

"Mmm, hmm," Harry said. He looked at her in the eyes"You've been quite the reputation for yourself, haven't you? At the expense of ruining the names of other people's reputations."

"Come now, Harry, people deserve to hear the truth," Rita said.

"The truth is a funny thing, especially when one shred of truth is blanketed in sensationalism," Harry said. "And you're really good at taking creative license with the truth, and adding your own spin to it. It isn't what you say, it's how you say it. Anyone can be ruined, by the right person, including you, especially you."

"How did you do it, Harry?" Rita asked. "How did you enter the Triwizard Tournament?"

Harry smiled, and started to chuckle. He could scream from the top of the highest tower naked he didn't enter the tournament.

"I didn't," Harry said. "But, I can say so, and no one would believe me. You only believe the narrative you want to believe. You people have told the story of Harry Potter so often, you can't separate fiction from reality. No one knows what happened the night Voldemort fell. The only two people living is myself, and Voldemort. One of us who was too young to remember, and the other….well I doubt he's talking about it."

Rita thought about what he said. Damn if he didn't have a point, and she hated when people had a point. Especially when it disrupted the narrative she tried to create with her story. The reporter had no problems with going with her own narrative and conveniently omitting certain truths.

"What are you trying to say?" Rita asked.

"I'm saying, people will believe anything which is written," Harry said. "With the right manipulation, pretty much anyone can have their reputation destroyed, including you."

"Well, I don't…."

"You don't…well, Rita, I hate to bug you, but I think you do," Harry said. "It occurred to me, there's a reason why you get some pretty good scoops. And having some people check into it, I now know why….you always seem to be buzzing around when you shouldn't."

Rita realized with the look in his eyes, there was no need to lie. If she tried to lie, she would dig herself in a hole. One of which he would bury her into from the neck up.

"You wouldn't expose me, would you?" Rita asked.

Daphne, Nym, and Kara all looked amused. Especially Nym, who thought the bitch who made so many people sweat deserved to sweat a little bit herself. Harry leaned towards her. He tried not to look too happy, because he would develop a twinkle in his eyes. The last thing he wanted to happen to be honest.

"Well, you could have a firsthand perspective on what it really means to spend some time in Azkaban," Harry said. He leaned towards her. "Or you can tell the story the way I want it told?"

"The stockholders won't stand for blackmail, Harry," Rita said.

Harry decided to drop the bombshell on her.

"I am the stockholder, and I agree with everything, I'm doing," Harry said. "But, if you're uncomfortable, then I'll release you from your contract, and you can go to another paper, if they will have you."

Rita frowned, oh boy, she couldn't really go to another paper. All of the other papers were either niche products which only catered to a certain subsection of the magical world. Many of the big Prophet competitors ended up out of business as a result of the cutthroat actions of the Prophet, with full backing of the Ministry.

The reporter realized the dangerous power Harry Potter held in his hands.

"I'm sure you appreciate how much your hands are tied," Harry said. "How, I can destroy everyone, and there's nothing the Ministry can do about it. Because, unlike me, they did sign a contract, and if they refuse to honor it….well, I can take the Minister for everything he's worth."

"Fudge wouldn't be worth too much," Rita said, before she could help herself.

The smile coming from Harry relaxed. Perhaps she could salvage her career if she played the game.

"Perhaps, but, I don't think they want to upset person who practically controls the biggest paper in Britain," Harry said. He smiled at her. "And I don't think you want to as well."

"Never," Rita said. "What do you want me to do?"

Harry figured Rita would see things his way. The young man stretched towards her, placing his gaze upon her.

"I do have your news story, and I want it printed to the letter, and have it ready by the Monday edition," Harry said. "I can tell you what the first task of the Triwizard Tournament is."

"Oh, the day before the first task, it's going to be good," Rita said.

"And Rita, there better not be a comma out of place from what I tell you," Harry said. "Or you won't be fit to get a job for a gardening magazine test tasting manure."

Rita nodded, she wasn't about ready to argue with him. To piss off the Boy-Who-Lived, well, she lived for controversy. To piss off the person who could control her future employment opportunities and make her life a living hell, well Rita was daring, but she wasn't stupid.

* * *

Harry and Kara departed from Hogwarts as promised. They made their way outside of the country, outside of a gateway. Maxima followed the two of them when she left.

"Thank you for taking me from Hogwarts," Maxima said. "I don't think I could have stood being there….for such a magical place it is just….mundane."

"Once you get past the awe, Hogwarts really isn't all it's cracked up to be," Harry said. "It's a shame I won't be there to see the fallout of my little Daily Prophet expose which I handed to Rita."

Kara smiled and turned to him.

"Well, Daphne and Nym are going to take notes I'm sure," Kara said. A look of mischief flashed through her eyes. "Are you trying to drive Snape to a stroke next?"

"Well, it'd be a bonus," Harry said. "But, I'd just prefer he goes into his dungeon and never returns."

"He's not happy with the fact you told him off," Kara said.

"He's never happy with the fact I do anything," Harry said.

Maxima's tension grew. The greasy man….it took every bit of her self-control, along with Harry and Kara holding her back, not to break him in half. He deserved to go slowly as well.

"Snape's never happy with anything," Kara said.

"I never got the impression he liked teaching," Harry said. "He does know enough about Potions, but it doesn't translate well into teaching."

"You never got the impression he liked teaching?" Kara asked. Harry turned towards her, the merest shadow of a smile crossing his face. "I never got the impression he liked much of anything, you know."

"You're right, Kara, I agree," Harry said. He leaned closer towards her and pushed his lips against hers for a minute. "But….I avoid him…he avoids me….the only way we have trouble, if he causes it."

"He better respect a person of your caliber," Maxima said.

Maxima thought someone of Harry's power was afforded a lot of respect. Not because someone of his stature commanded it, but rather he earned it. Earning respect came with a certain amount of command.

A bright light erupted from the gateway. A gorgeous woman exited the gateway. Midnight black locks framed down her face. The woman's bright blue eyes shined with passion, along with high cheek bones, a heart shaped fast, and soft lips. Her neck looked elegant. She dressed in a white top which fit against her fit upper half, and the lower half wasn't anything to sneeze at either. Bracelets dangled from her wrists when she moved on in.

Harry smiled when he greeted her.

"Welcome Diana."

"Harry, it's wonderful to see you again," Diana said. She made her way towards Harry. The beautiful Amazon princess made her way towards Harry. The young woman swept him into a hug and leaned down.

Harry pressed his body against her soft breasts, which pushed out against him from his shirt. Diana swept down and kissed Harry on the lips without any shame. After this summer, she thought about making her move.

"How about me, am I chopped liver?" Kara asked. She asked for a mock pout.

Diana chuckled in amusement and turned towards Harry's Alpha-Prime.

"It's good to see you, Kara," Diana said. Diana's eyes swept over both of them, but she was taken off guard with a beautiful redhead who looked regal, even in the casual clothes she wore. "I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced."

The two women locked eyes. Harry watched both of them interact, they were both headstrong women. They would either get along really well or tear each other apart.

"My name is Queen Maxima, of the Planet Almarac," Maxima said.

"I'm Princess Diana of Themyscira," Diana said. "I come from an island of warrior women….which is a sanctuary of women. Some of them who have been victimized…..but contrary to what you might have heard."

"The Amazons aren't gruesome man-haters," Harry said.

Kara shook her head, some people simplified things a lot.

"Well most of us, aren't," Diana said. The Amazon Princess hung her head, thinking about the exceptions to the rule.

Harry reached up and patted her on the shoulder, brushing the hair away from her eyes.

"And speaking of which, after last summer, we owe you a debt," Diana said. "And I've volunteered to give you payment."

"How are your sisters?" Harry asked.

"They're doing fine," Diana said. "After you helped free them from their containment, they were tripping over each other to be the one to thank you…but my mother decided to allow me to jump first in line to thank you."

Diana leaned on down for him and nibbled his neck. She pulled back from him.

"But, we'll worry about it later, we have a lot to catch up on," Diana said. "New York awaits."

"Oh, it does, doesn't it?" Kara asked.

"Yes, and it's pretty far away from Hogwarts," Harry said. "The further I get away, the better."

"What happened this year?" Diana asked.

Harry smiled at Diana. He looked at the future addition of his collective.

"Oh, let's head off, and get a drink, and I'll give you a detailed recap."

"Aren't you too young to drink by the standards of your planet?" Maxima asked.

"Well, I started drinking when I was much younger," Harry said. "Magic gives me a high tolerance, but with my relatives, trust me when I say, I needed a bloody drink."

"Well, I will have to meet them," Maxima said.

Kara thought Diana meeting the Dursleys terrified them. Maxima might cause them to drop dead in fear.

The quartet flashed away to hit the scene in New York.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	8. Royal Ambition

**Chapter Eight: Royal Ambition.**

* * *

Maxima wished she had a bit more time to look around the city. The woman extended her neck back, dressed in casual clothes. She tried to blend in, when Kara showed her around the city.

"So, this is what one of your cities look like?" Maxima asked.

"I know, it's pretty primitive," Kara said. The blonde's lips curled into a smile. "But, hey, we make with what we do, you know."

"I wouldn't say it's primitive," Maxima said. The Warrior Queen extended a hand towards Kara to place it on her shoulder. "It's most certainly different what I'm used for. And it proves the long way your planet has gone."

"Even if we have a long way to go," Kara said. She hovered up for a moment. "Come on, the hot dogs here are to die for."

"You eat actual dogs?" Maxima asked. The Warrior Queen's gaze looked at her. "I was under the impression you kept them as your pets."

Kara choked for a second, before realizing what Maxima said. The Kryptonian survivor hunched over laughing. Tears rolled down her eyes for a second.

"For the…oh Rao…this brings me back!" Kara yelled. She pumped her fist into the air, long enough for Maxima to stare her dog. The burning gaze of the warrior queen forced Kara to recover. "I'm not really laughing at you….well not really. I'm just laughing at the circumstances, you know."

"Yes, I know," Maxima said. She touched a hand on Kara's shoulder. "It's pretty good you find amusement out of my ignorance."

"No, well yes, but I don't find your ignorance to be amusing at all," Kara said. She leaned towards Maxima. "Not, I think you're ignorant at all, far from it."

Maxima now could find amusement in Kara almost tripping over her worlds. Kryptonians tended to be among the smartest in the entire universe, but when they tripped over their words, they tripped over their words in style.

"It's just, I made the same mistake," Kara said. "There are a lot of things on Earth….well they can be considered a bit weird. But I'm sure if people visited either of our planets….well mine when it was around, they would see a lot of weird things."

"Yes," Maxima said. She turned towards Kara. "So, those hot dogs are not actually dogs, are they?"

"As far as I know, at least not around Metropolis," Kara said.

A part of her couldn't really believe she was having this conversation with the Queen of Almarac, but a part of her could. Kara hung her head, as she made her way to get her and Maxima something to eat.

Maxima took it on the bun and eyed it. It was unlike everything she ever ate in her life.

"They're better warm, which they won't be, if you keep staring at it," Kara said. Maxima turned to her. "I suppose I could warm it up with my heat vision, but all things considered, I don't think you want me to."

Maxima wondered if there was some kind of amusing story which could be told. Regardless, she held her hands up to the hotdog on her hand and took the first bite. For a moment, she closed her eyes, biting into it.

"Well?" Kara asked.

"Not bad," Maxima said. "But, it does use a bit of grease."

"Well, it's kind of our thing on Earth," Kara said. She smiled. "If you don't have the super human metabolism, there's a bit too much of a good thing and…"

Kara's words trailed off, at the sound of an alarm from across the city. She figured she couldn't step into the big city without any trouble.

"Sorry, Maxima but….duty calls," Kara said.

Never a good phone booth around when you needed one, not she needed to give any idiot with a camera a free show. Kara darted into the nearest clothing store, and came out from the window, dressed as Supergirl.

The gaggle of goons who held up a bank pointed some high tech weapons at the teller.

"But, sir, I'm not authorized to enter the bank vault," the teller said.

"Well, I'm not authorized to pull back on this gun either if….."

A bolt of energy caught one of the goons in the arm, causing him to drop the gun. The other goons spun around and started to fire their weapons at the figure who turned up. They saw a flame fly through the air. The pointed towards the figure who went in the air and started to fire at her.

"You should learn to play by the rules!" the girl said. She slammed a punch into one of the goons, causing him to crumple down on the ground.

Kara showed up, just in time to notice the goons down on the ground. Made her life a lot easier to be honest. She grinned at the downed form of the goons.

"Kara, I didn't expect you to drop in!"

Kara's sight caught an extremely tall woman. Her flaming red hair extended to the ground. Her gorgeous face heightened with some glowing green eyes which shined with a tiny bit of mischief, and also passion. Two purple strips covered her breasts, coming down to expose her stomach. She wore purple bottoms, and thigh high boots. Her large breasts only prevented from spilling out of the body from the sheer force of will.

"Kori, it's good to see you," Kara said.

Kara smiled, she wasn't a short girl by any means, but the heroine known as Starfire swept her into a hug. The woman's lips brushed across Kara's playfully, not caring who watched.

"The last time you kissed me, you learned about eight new alien languages," Kara said.

"Well, maybe you know more," Kori said. She grinned playfully."I also kissed Harry, and now I can talk to snakes…they really have interesting things to say, you know."

"Yes, I'm sure," Kara said.

The gorgeous alien princess followed Kara outside of the bank, letting the Metropolis Police Department. The woman's orange skin shined in the bright sunlight in Metropolis. She bounced up and down. Say what you want about her, and Kara would fight anyone who said anything bad about her, but she was a lot of fun, and Kara hoped to have a lot of fun with her, along with Harry.

"So, how is Harry?" Kori asked. "I'm surprised he isn't here with you right now…or is he somewhere else…they aren't forcing him to be at Hogwarts any longer, are they?"

"No, they can't really keep Harry Potter anywhere he doesn't want to me," Kara said. "He's going to wrap up this year, take his exams, even though he doesn't need them."

"But, he will take them, because he is brilliant, to show how much better he is than all of those….I'm not sure if there is a word which has been invented to describe those people!" Kori yelled. She threw her hands into the air.

Kara reached and grabbed Kori by the hand. She agreed words didn't get invented to describe some of the people at the Ministry.

"Harry is with Diana," Kara said.

"Oooh, she needs to…get with him, so she can pay the debt she owes," Kori said. "And you're finally expanding the group."

"Well, I wanted a couple of years with Harry before I let another women in," Kara said. "And Harry agreed, saying we should wait after his fourteenth before expanding….pretty much his idea….and it gave us plenty of time to scout talent."

"Oh, am I in the running?" Kori asked.

Kara grinned, it was hard to be in a good mood around the Princess. In fact, you really had to be a rotten person not to be in a good mood around Kori.

"Tell you what, maybe you should be the one to ask Harry, and find out," Kara said. "While I agree with all of the girls he chooses, the final decision is up to him."

"Oooh, we can be a threesome," Kori said. She paused for a moment and looked at Kara. "Oooh, am I saying, oooh I lot?"

Kara placed her thumb and her forefinger together to demonstrate to Kori.

"Just a little bit, yes," Kara said.

"And there you are."

Kori's mouth hung open for a long moment. The tall leggy redhead Amazon who approached her caused even the Princess of Tamaran to back down. She looked all in awe, and she shouldn't be, but she was. Her hands started to quiver and the young princess started to breathe in awe.

"You're Queen Maxima of the Planet Alamarc," Kori said. "It's a pleasure to meet you….I didn't….wow…this is….well it is how the people on this planet would say….this is the awesomesauce!"

"This is Princess Koriand'r of the Planet Tamaran," Kara said.

"So, I gathered," Maxima said. She smiled at the bubbly girl; she had a lot of energy. The queen thought such energy should be put to an interesting use. The woman was rather inventive. Regardless, she did reach forward and grasp the hand of the Tamarian princess. "The people of Tamaran are noble warriors, it's a pleasure to meet one of them. I've heard tales, but I've never had a chance…for my ascension to the throne, and my quest for a mate has brought to Earth."

"And you must be right in line to be Harry's mate as well," Kori said. She turned to Kara, with a wicked grin on her face. "And when you two get to work, you don't waste any time, do you?"

"No, you really don't have any idea, do you?" Kara asked. The knowing smile spread across her face.

Kori leaned in, thinking about rubbing her hands together. Such an act made her look evil, at least it's what her fellow Titans told her.

"And how did you know I was after Harry?" Maxima asked.

"Someone of your high standards, who else could you be after?" Starfire asked. She smiled and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face.

The woman took a look at her watch, and almost bounced up in a comical way. Kara caught her before she fell over.

"Sorry, I really need to be somewhere….tell Harry I said hi, and I'll see him really soon," Kori said.

She turned around. Kara thought Kori didn't go faster than a speeding bullet, but the princess made some pretty good time. Kara watched her go off pretty fast.

"So, is she always this excited?" Maxima asked.

"Nah, she was pretty subdued today."

* * *

Harry laid down on the massage table, stripped down to his undergarments at Diana's insistence. The Amazon Princess dressed herself in a silky black robe, and Harry was pretty sure she didn't wear much of anything.

"Sorry, to vent about what happened," Harry said.

Diana slowly ran her hands down the back of Harry's neck. Her fingers brushed against him in circles. The ministrations made by the skilled hands of the Amazon warrior caused him to relax.

"Don't worry, the one person who should vent, is you," Diana said. She kept working the tensions of his muscles, moving up and down his back. "The tournament would be interesting…..at least in theory. They should have come up with better tasks, the dragon task was the only one which is halfway decent."

"Let's just hope the dragons don't get loose and torch a bunch of students," Harry said.

In a normal world, the chances of something like dragons getting loose occurring were slim to none. In the world of Hogwarts, everything could change.

"If you did compete….."

"I could win no problem, but it's not the point," Harry said. It wasn't overconfidence which spoke, rather the truth. "They expect to tell me to jump for their amusement. Let someone else risk their life for no reason for once."

Diana rubbed the oil on the back of Harry's neck. She brushed her hands down his body, moving down his back muscles.

"If they knew half of what you've done, do you think they'd appreciate it?" Diana asked.

"Some would, many wouldn't," Harry said. Diana moved closer down to get the back of his legs. "And you should have seen the shit storm which happened when they found out Harry Potter dated someone from outside of his world, never mind someone who came from a different planet."

Diana shook her head. Given the isolated life she lived on the island, one might not consider the open mind she kept. The Amazon Princess did her best to keep an open mind. Even the people who caused Harry trouble, Diana reasoned they really didn't know any better. Even if the reason was more convincing herself to see the best of others.

 _'Some people really can't help themselves,'_ Diana thought.

"Well if it makes you happy, it's what's important," Diana said.

"Yes, it is…good spot Diana, work on it right there," Harry said.

Diana's fingers trailed extremely close from between Harry's thighs. She became extremely daring.

"Let me slip into something more comfortable."

The sound of the robe hitting the floor made Harry figure something more comfortable for the Amazon was nothing at all.

"Turn over, Harry, let me get your front."

Harry turned over to the wonderful sight of Diana, without a stitch of clothing. Her perfect body shimmered in the light. She ran her hands over her breasts, oiling them up as well. She climbed onto Harry's body.

"I think we need to work on your chest first," Diana said. She slowly ran her hands down.

Diana was careful not to let any part of them too naughty to touch. A look in her eyes made Harry show she knew exactly what was doing.

"Down a little bit lower," Diana said. She smiled and ran her hands down Harry's abs. "Nice and hard down here….shows how much you work out….but I'm sure Kara is keeping you working out hard."

"She demands a lot of stamina, and I'm happy to give it," Harry said.

"Mmm, I'm sure you are."

Diana's hand continued to skim over his stomach muscles. Her hand motioned down past the towel on his body.

"And we have some muscle tension down here," Diana said. She started to run her hands down between Harry's thighs, rubbing circles around him. "Lots of tension down here….I think we should take the towel off."

"Help yourself," Harry said.

Diana took the towel off. She saw the prize which awaited her and she licked her lips. She moved down Harry's body, as he sat up.

Harry ensnared his arms around her. Diana's large breasts pressed against Harry's muscular chest. He pushed himself into her and the two of them kissed. Their tongues battled for domination.

Diana's hands roamed down Harry's body. Harry returned fire, performing light touches down every inch of her body.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to take me," Diana said.

"And here I thought you were going to help ease, my muscle tension," Harry said. He cupped Diana's face and made the Amazon Princess look into his eyes. "I wonder, if you're as able with your lips as you are with your hands."

A smoldering look passed over Diana's eyes. One could see the woman's tongue trace over her lips, moistening them. She kissed down the side of Harry's neck, with him grabbing the back of her head to encourage her.

"We Amazons are taught personally by Aphrodite….although the lessons are in theory, I've never had a chance to test them in a practical manner," Diana said. Her tongue traced around his abs, getting them wet.

"Well, who I am to deny you your fun?" Harry asked.

Diana cupped him downstairs, and smiled. Who was he indeed?"  
 **  
**"Mmm, I think I'm going to enjoy this," Diana said. She started to stroke his cock up and down, wrapping her first around it.

"I'm already enjoying this," Harry said. He closed his eyes and experienced Diana's hand wrap around his tool when she rubbed him up and down.

His engorged prick rose to life. Diana brought her tongue down onto his base and licked him.

"Go ahead Diana, put it in your mouth," Harry said. "I want to see if you're really skilled….."

Diana squeezed his balls firmly. Her perfect lips wrapped around his cock and she brought herself down onto his tool. All of Harry's cock engulfed into her mouth. The Amazon Princess started to suckle on his manhood, bringing her mouth up and down on him.

The gorgeous princess suckled on his manhood, using her tongue to brush around him, licking his tool. She brought his cock into her hot mouth, slamming it all the way down into her throat.

"Good, girl," Harry said. He threaded his hands through her hair.

Diana's gaze looked up at Harry, hunger dancing through her eyes. The woman's tongue started to swirl around his member, licking him up and down. She tasted every inch of his cock, bringing his manhood in the back of her throat.

"Keep it up, and you're going to make me cum."

Diana doubled her efforts. Her body heated up at the thought of tasting Harry's seed. Such a powerful young man would have something worthy of the gods. She pumped her lips around his cock, sucking him.

Harry thrust up into her mouth. Her shining blue eyes stared at him with passion, as she sucked him a few more times. An aching feeling spread through Harry's balls.

"Here I come."

Diana continued to suck on him, bringing his thick prick in between her lips. She used her tongue to work him over. Her hand clutched his balls.

A tingle spread through Harry's stomach. The young man launched his load of cum into Diana's mouth. Diana tilted her head back, enjoying the flowing feeling of cum firing down her throat. Each burst of cum caused Diana to experience bliss when Harry fired his seed into her willing throat.

Diana kept working him over, sucking each drop of cum from him.

"It's delicious," Diana said.

"Why don't you lie back and let me return the favor?"

Diana scooted back on her elbows and spread her legs for Harry in an inviting manner. Her pussy exposed to him. A small strip of black hair glistened with her juices.

Harry started to kiss her breasts, and move down her body. His tongue lingered in her belly button for a moment.

"Hera, give me….." Diana said. His kisses peppered against her thighs, and he moved closer.

Harry's teeth nipped at Diana's clit, sending a wave of pleasure. He moved up towards her slit, pressing his lips against her.

"HARRY!" Diana screamed.

 _'You like this, well you're going to like what I'm going to do to you even more,'_ Harry thought. His tongue started to press against her dripping slit, and work into her body.

Diana gasped when his tongue hit her, swirling on the insides. Her legs spread for him, allowing his tongue to do its bidding.

The vibration of Harry's tongue forced her hips up. Diana closed her eyes, and allowed Harry to tongue fuck her pussy.

"Take your tongue, and make my dirty cunt cum!" Diana yelled. "Oh, I can't….I can't wait for your cock!"

Harry continued to swirl his tongue around Diana's cunt. The Amazon Princess wrapped her legs around Harry's shoulders, and lifted her pussy. The tasty juices flowed from her into Harry's mouth.

The moment Harry stopped, Diana fell back on the bed. The young man rose to her, and straddled her.

"You wanted this, didn't you?" Harry asked.

"You have no idea," Diana said. Her pussy hungered for him. "I want you to fuck me…all night long."

Harry positioned himself over her dripping pussy. Diana lifted her hips up, in the most inviting manner possible. The young man hovered over her, pushing him into her cunt.

Diana closed her eyes, bliss flowed over her body. Harry's rod penetrated her walls. Each inch of him spread her apart.

Harry penetrated her tight pussy. Being balls deep in her center caused a tingling feeling.

"Just fuck my pussy like it's your job," Diana said.

"Are you sure it's what you want?"

Harry teased her dripping cunt with a series of slow strokes. He worked her over. Diana responded by lifting her hips up.

"Yes, baby, it's what I want," Diana said. She writhed up, pushing her hips up. "Take your big cock, and fuck the daylights out of me!"

Harry held onto her hips, and pumped down into her. Diana thrashed her hips up, taking every last inch of Harry into her tight pussy. She clamped down on him when Harry pushed into her body.

"So good, so good!"

Harry agreed with her. Her legs found their way around his waist. Harry explored her soft, but muscular legs, working his way down her body.

"FUCK!"

Diana screamed when Harry plowed her pussy. His cock pushed into her.

"You like it when I dominate you, don't you?" Harry asked. "Does the Princess like to be fucked hard?"

"YES, FUCK MY ROYAL PUSSY HARD!"

Harry grabbed Diana's hips and thrust into her. His throbbing cock penetrated her walls, pushing into her depths. Several long thrusts buried himself into her body. Diana arched her back, allowing more of him to slam into her.

"Yes, oh yes, oh….FUCK!" Diana yelled.

Her pussy stretched out around his big cock, experiencing pleasure beyond anything she ever realized before.

Harry reached down and cupped Diana's breasts. He admired her body, devoid of any tanlines whatsoever.

"Are you going to cum?" Harry asked.

"Please, let me cum."

Harry toyed with her breasts a little bit more. Diana's hips thrust into her body, his cock burying into her thrashing body. Her hips rose up and engulfed him.

"I'm going to fuck your tight pussy all night long," Harry said.

"YES, YES, FUCK ME!"

Diana scratched Harry's back. He thanked himself for the ability to heal, because the frantic Amazon would tear him up. He grabbed Diana's hands and pushed them behind her head.

"Behave yourself, princess," Harry said.

"Sorry," Diana said.

Harry pulled out of her, and he motioned for Diana to turn over on the bed.

"Are you going to spank me?" Diana asked.

"Maybe later, look in the mirror when I fuck you."

Diana obeyed Harry's words. She turned around, on her hands and knees, wiggling her ass. The Amazon Princess looked in the mirror.

"I'm going to fuck the daylights out of you, and you're going to take it," Harry said.

Diana smiled, she was going to take it alright. Her pussy tingled at the thought of his thick rod spearing inside her, causing her to scream for more.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked.

Diana's legs spread to show him how ready she was. Harry positioned himself behind her and slid into her dripping hot pussy.

"YES, DEEPER!"

Harry held onto Diana's hips and pushed into her. The Amazon Princess lost her mind from the slow thrusts.

"You've been lying awake at night, thinking about this, haven't you?" Harry asked. He pushed himself into Diana's depths. "Haven't you, you dirty girl?"

"YES!" Diana yelled. "Harder, fuck me harder."

Harry thrust his thick cock into her body. He plunged into her depths, slamming his cock into the molten center. The young man pushed deep into her. His hands skimmed the body.

The young man worked his hands around her body Each touch caused an intense jolt to spread over Diana's body.

"Yes, you're going to milk me, I can feel it," Harry said.

Several slow thrusts dragged Diana to the point of pleasure. Harry pushed all of the right buttons and made Diana scream.

"But, first you're going to cum."

Harry's fingers traced patterns over Diana's body. He stopped at the right spot, sending jolts of passion into her body.

Diana clenched his tool as it buried into her. So good, it felt so good in ways Diana couldn't really describe how she felt.

"Make me…make me cum, make me yours," Diana said. Harry thrust his thick rod into her.

"Yes, you are," Harry said. Her slick juices allowed him inside.

The reflection of Diana's face, eyes clouded over in lust, only encouraged Harry. It only encouraged him to continue. The long thrust brought his manhood into her body. Diana tensed up around him when he thrust into her. He pushed further into her, making his way into her depths.

"Fuck, more," Diana said. She panted with Harry pushing himself into her depths. "Give me everything….GIVE IT TO ME!"

"Yes, naturally," Harry said. He pushed his cock into her body. She clenched him hard and then released him just as hard.

The deep thrusts spurred Harry to continue with his actions. He built up a steady stream of momentum, and it would be hard to stop.

Diana clenched the bed sheets. His hands touched her nipples, and sent a jolt of energy down them. The Amazon's sensitive clit also felt the burn.

Again, her tight cunt clenched him, milking his rod. Harry held onto her, pushing into her.

"Don't worry Princess; you'll pay your debt with interest."

One more orgasm caused Diana's loins to overstimulate her mind with pleasure. Seconds later, Harry pushed his rod into her depths.

The contents of his balls spilled from him, into her. Diana's body glowed when she bound to him. Her battered pussy ached, but at the same time, wanted even more of his cum. He fired blast after blast of cum into her womb.

Diana collapsed on the bed. Harry nipped the back of her neck.

"You better be ready to go again," Diana said.

"Funnily enough, I was going to ask you the same question," Harry said. "Taste out wet your pussy is."

Diana took Harry's fingers into her mouth, and tasted it. As she sucked his fingers, his hard rock found its way into Diana's pussy. This time, Harry wasn't slow, he jackhammered her pussy.

The very act drove Diana nuts as Harry lead her to an unprecedented number of orgasms which lasted throughout the night. **  
**

* * *

The day of the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament started. Ludo Bagman started to pace around. Minerva McGonagall returned to the tent. Bagman turned around, and looked to the three other champions, but the fourth champion in this Triwizard Tournament showed up.

"Is Mr. Potter on his way?" Ludo asked.

His entire livelihood rested on Harry showing and competing in the Triwizard Tournament. Ludo pulled at the collar of his shirt. The Ministry official redefined the term hot underneath the collar.

"He left a note saying he'll be back the day after the first task is over," Minerva said.

"No, he can't, he must be in the bathroom or something," Ludo said.

"How can Mr. Potter be allowed to walk?" Crouch asked. He looked a bit dazed. "He is supposed to be in a magically binding contract….we should have had someone make sure he showed up."

"Well the contract must not have been very strong if he didn't show up," Fleur said. "Which means, none of us should have shown up for the tournament."

"Mind your tongue young lady," Crouch said. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Do you have any idea who you're talking too?" Fleur asked.

Nym made her way inside. Amelia followed her close behind, along with Andromeda. The two of them were glad they could show up and enjoy the show. Fudge was still at the Ministry. No one was certain whether he bathed in weeks.

"Mr. Crouch, Harry slipped away, my apologies," Nym said.

"Well, I'm certain Auror Tonks did the best she could," Amelia said. "But, I hope this proves to you, Mr. Potter couldn't have entered his name. Otherwise his magic would have compelled him to stay."

"Aye, afraid she's right, someone is double dealing," Moody said. His eye locked on Snape.

"I wouldn't put the boy's name in the Goblet, why would I do Potter any favors?" Snape asked.

"Are you sure you aren't trying to off him?" Moody asked. "Heard you were friends with Lily Potter at Hogwarts…hoping for a bit more, but she chose James Potter over you. And every day, Potter is a reminder….."

"Don't go there, Moody," Snape said. He figured Moody would have found out, being an competent Auror, but did he have to rub Snape's past failures in his face.

The two of them were about ready to throw down, which might be more spectacular than any task in the tournament.

"Professor Snape, Professor Moody, this is sufficient," McGonagall said.

McGonagall had no idea, but something about Moody seemed a bit off. When Dumbledore was alive, she tried to tell him, but Dumbledore assured her it was because of years of fighting dark wizards had gotten to him. McGonagall didn't press the issue, because of the futility of arguing with Dumbledore when he thought he was right.

"Of course, just make sure you keep him on a leash, since Dumbledore isn't here to protect him from himself," Moody said.

"I could say the same about you," Snape said. The greasy man's teeth gritted.

"Well, we're going to have to postpone the first task, until Mr. Potter shows up," Ludo said. He started rubbing his hands together nervously.

Bagman's suggestion didn't really go over too well with the rest of the crowd.

"Postpone it….just to accommodate a coward?" Karkaroff asked. "If Potter had cold feet, then we should not accommodate him."

"What I've been saying," Snape said.

"Put a sock in it, Snape!" Nym yelled.

She wanted to say it for years, without being put in detention. The squabbling of the Triwizard judges and teachers convinced.

"And this tournament turns into even more of a circus," Fleur said. "All we need is the funny music, and it will be complete."

"We need to start the tournament," Maxime said. "If Mr. Potter shows up, so be it but…this is the Triwizard Tournament…there are three champions here."

"I couldn't agree more," Snape said. "Potter will be here….he always makes a grand entrance, at the last possible moment. The boy can't help making a spectacle out of himself."

Moody, Crouch, he hoped Snape was right. The Dark Lord insisted on this plan involving the tournament and the cup, which required a lot of work on Moody's part. It would be a lot easier to attach a time-delayed Portkey to his latest homework assignment, and transport him from there. But the Dark Lord's flare for the dramatics messed with everything, as usual.

Regardless, Crouch departed. If Potter didn't compete in this tournament, he would have a serious problem. Polyjuice and other disguises were out, given it didn't solve the problem of delivering Potter to his master.

The disguised teacher experienced a buzz in his hip area. His reminder to take a swill from his hip flask. The teacher took a long drink from the hip flask.

It gave the impression Moody had some kind of alcohol problem with the constant swilling from the hip flask.

Fleur exited the tent. The crowd started to buzz, when the Veela champion entered the arena. Her hands dropped to her hips.

She raised her wand and shot sparks into the air, before turning around and walking off.

"And…the Beauxbatons champion….has failed to fight her dragon," Bagman said. "Has she choked up on the stage? We'll find out for here comes….Cedric Diggory."

Cedric made his way to the arena. The Hufflepuffs cheered when he stepped up. His wand raised, and he shot sparks into the air.

"You can't just give up Diggory, what about the glory for Hufflepuff!"

"You know, if you think Hufflepuff is all about glory, then you have no idea what Hufflepuff is about at all," Cedric said. "This entire tournament is a farce, just a play for the Ministry to make themselves look better at the expense of two other schools!"

The other Hufflepuffs cheered as loud as possible, and the rest of the school joined.

Krum made his way to the field, staring down his opponent.

"Viktor, you have this one in the bag!"

Krum took a moment to look around. No one knew what the Durmstrang champion was going to do.

"I don't think so….Diggory is right, this entire tournament is a sham, and I will not contribute a cheap victory for Durmstrang."

"Viktor, you can win, you can be the champion!" Karkaroff yelled. "You can get one over Hogwarts….show we're not just some misfit school out in the middle of nowhere!"

"I don't think so," Krum said.

Krum walked off, the third champion who had decided to forfeit fighting their dragon.

"So, all we need to do is wait for Harry Potter," Ludo said. "As per the rules of the Triwizard Toournament, if he doesn't show up within the next sixty seconds, he is disqualified from this task….as are all of the champions…which will make competing in the second task very difficult."

 _'Or it would, if Rita didn't leak all of the tasks in her expose,'_ Fleur thought.

The sixty seconds passed, and no Harry Potter showed up. Bagman hung his head, in shock.

"Well, the first task of the Triwizard Tournament was over, and….well it was one for the record…books."

The spectators at Hogwarts, some of them started to boo. It was a good thing food could not be conjured, otherwise Bagman would have been pelted with an immense amount of fruit for his troubles.

Crouch Junior closed his eyes. He needed to write to the Dark Lord, for his plans had been complicated on this day. Despite his attempts to hit Potter with a compulsion spell, he shook it off. The Auror bodyguard and his forced teaching assistant had also been resistant for whatever reason.

He could still salvage this. If anything, he could blame Wormtail for giving him faulty information regarding Potter.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	9. Demented Potato Baby

**Chapter Nine: Demented Potato Baby.**

* * *

Harry returned to Hogwarts the day after the Triwizard Tournament. The most casual smile passed his face. He acted like he didn't know show the tournament. Harry and Kara made their way to the table, the looks on the faces of the people at Hogwarts were pretty much priceless. Harry casually lifted his hand and waved.

The moment the two of them came across Nym, the woman almost broke out into a fit of laughter. She clutched her stomach, taking a deep breath.

"Okay, Nym, get a hold of yourself," Harry said. He made his way to join her. Kara took the seat to Harry's right next to him. "So tell me all about the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. Was it everything people expected?"

"Well, I guess you could say it was something," Nym said. She offered both Harry and Kara some toast, which they took. "All of the champions decided to not partake in the tournament. They showed up and forfeited. And….you're intact, so I guess there's no such thing as a magical contract."

"Hmm, maybe," Harry said. He took a long bite out of the toast and poured himself some orange juice. "This entire tournament is the farce I expected it to be….I hope no one is mad I spoiled the entire tournament….it would be a shame if no one shows up in the middle of February to watch people dive into a lake, wouldn't it?"

"Oh, yes," Nym said. She poured some maple syrup on your pancakes. "A real shame."

The person who put together this tournament obviously wasn't the smartest bulb in the box, but they already knew it. Harry's eyebrow raised and he saw Professor Moody make his way to the table.

"Good morning, Potter," Moody said.

"Good morning, Professor," Harry said. "What do you want?"

Harry kept on his guard around Moody. Something was really odd about him, and not the good kind of odd either. Kara and Nym stood on either side, and Fleur made her way over through the table.

"Well, I was hoping to have a quick word with you before lunch if you don't mind," Moody said. Harry raised an eyebrow. "You aren't in trouble."

"You can never be certain," Harry said. Moody's eyebrow raised and Harry responded with a smile. "Constant vigilance!"

The chuckle came from Moody when he stared down at Harry. The chuckle seemed rather unsettling. Moody reached down and grabbed his hip flask, before taking a long drink from it.

"What is it, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Nothing major," Moody said. He leaned forward, his eye whirling all about in his socket. "I wished to have a quick word with you about your latest essay. Just wanted to discuss a couple of things with you, you're on the right track. Did you ever think about being an Auror?"

Harry wouldn't be caught working dead at the Ministry, but he humored Moody with a smile.

"The thought really didn't cross my mind."

"Well, you should really think about it," Moody said. He once again stared at Harry. "You do have a mind for it….but we can talk about it more later."

"Oh, sir, trust me, I'm looking forward to it," Harry said.

Harry watched Moody depart for a long moment. The moment Moody turned his back, Harry slipped a piece of parchment out from underneath the table. His finger traced from the table, following the path Moody followed.

"Mmm," Harry said underneath his breath. Kara and Nym stared at him. Harry motioned for the two of them to follow him. He had his breakfast and made his point.

Kara recognized the look on her boyfriend's face. The look only appeared when something hit him, something he thought he should have known, but he didn't, at least not at first. Regardless, Kara reached and grabbed Harry's hands.

"Okay, spill," Kara said.

Fleur slipped in to join the trio. Harry decided to make sure no one was watching. A few well-placed charms, out of his mother's playbook, allowed him to block out any unwanted ears from coming into the conversation.

"Did you notice there was something a bit weird about Moody?" Harry asked. One could almost hear Kara scoff, but she nodded.

"Yes, I'm wondering when he developed a drinking problem," Nym said. "Granted, people who work in the Auror department….if you had to deal with some of administration, you'd want a few drinks too, but still…I didn't think it was this bad."

"He doesn't have a drinking problem, but Moody isn't Moody," Harry said. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Kara's mouth opened wide open. "Moody is someone else entirely, the map says Bartemius Crouch on it….but it's not possible…because him and Crouch were seen in the same place, at the same time."

"Unless," Nym said. Her words failed off, and Harry and Kara looked at her. "No, no, no, it's stupid….but it's possible, and it would make a lot of sense."

"What are you talking about?" Fleur asked. She always hated being out in the dark. "Why is this Crouch posing as Moody….doesn't he work for your Ministry….what would he have to gain….unless he tried to put Harry's name in the Goblet in an attempt to get Hogwarts a second chance of Glory."

"Crouch Senior is too straight laced to play by the rules," Nym said. Her lips curled into a frown. "His son on the other end….well I was reading through some of the old archives at the Ministry. Real hidden stuff, I shouldn't even have looked at….things the higher ups don't want you to know."

"But you had a chance ,and you looked, because you couldn't help yourself," Kara said.

Nym's lips curled into a smile. Her not being able to help herself caused more trouble than she cared to remember for the moment.

"His son was caught with the Lestranges as a Death Eater," Nym said. "His father threw him in Azkaban and….according to the official records he died a year later…but there are some pretty shady circumstances regarding it."

"If he's dead, it means….he can't be this Moody, can he?" Fleur asked. She realized something. "Unless someone faked his death, but wouldn't it be a lot of work and who would really fall for it?"

The Dementors wouldn't fall for it, unless they swapped a dupe in there. Harry didn't doubt the Dementors would cause too many problems, if they had a warm body in there which they could suck every bit of energy out of.

"And imposter Moody wants to meet with you," Nym said. "Is it just me, or are you seeing this to be a trap?"

"Yep, pretty much," Harry said. "So, I think I should make my meeting with him on time?"

Nym reached over and placed a hand to Harry's forehead. The young man frowned when she felt his forehead, almost as if she checked for a fever symptom or something along those lines.

"You don't have a fever, but what you're saying is absolutely insane," Nym said.

Harry smiled, and looked at her.

"No, it's not really insane, well a lot of it isn't," Harry said. He reached towards her and grabbed her hand. "I have a plan….and I think me not competing in the tournament screwed someone's plans up."

"You would think, wouldn't you?" Nym asked. She sighed and wondered what the hell Harry thought. "But, you have a plan…and I suppose no one can talk you out of this."

"If I don't go to not Moody's office, he'll know I'm onto him," Harry said.

"Guess, you're going to have to offer yourself as bait for whatever trap it is, "Kara said. "And I'll be right outside the window, ready to attack the moment he tries something."

"And I'll be right outside the door, out of Moody's gaze," Nym said. She smiled when wrapping her hand around Harry's. She stole a slight kiss from him, almost teasing.

"Come on, Nym, certainly you can do better," Harry said. "You kissed me for the first time, and you did….here let me show you what you should do."

Nym gasped when his magical mouth pressed upon hers. His tongue pushed deep into her mouth, and it caused the young Auror to moan. He nearly made her ruin her panties with one kiss, and she was pretty sure it was only less than thirty seconds. Maybe, it was even shorter, but Nym's mind became incapable of processing time.

"You need to relax," Harry said. "So tense…maybe later, I can help you."

"I'd be less tense if you weren't offering yourself up for bait because of some kind of madman," Nym said.

"It makes two of us, Nym, it makes two of us," Harry said. He teased giving her another kiss, but pulled back. "Just act natural…the moment he tries something….."

"He won't be able to try anything ever again," Kara said.

Fleur shivered at the intense look in her eyes. And the Veela Princess found gratitude she was on Kara's side.  
X-X-X  
Bartemius Crouch Junior smiled when the Dark Lord agreed to do the plan his way. He thought the entire long convoluted scheme was bound to fall apart. The Dark Lord might have been the most brilliant sorcerer who ever lived, but he did enjoy the grand plans and making a spectacle out of things.

Crouch Junior found himself to be a more practical man. A long time underneath his father's control made him thing. Efficient, quick, not too much mess, just get you what you done. Crouch Junior made plans to depart. McGonagall and Snape began to look at him with increasing distrust.

The one man Crouch Junior counted on to be trustworthy enough to maintain the charade died the night the entire game started. The man appreciated how Moody's oldest friend was the one who trusted Crouch Junior was Moody without any question.

Or maybe, just maybe, he knew and helped Crouch Junior maintain the charade. Young Barty didn't know and he doubted he would ever be able to penetrate the psyche of the old man.

A knock on the door brought Barty's attention back to life. A slick grin spread over his face when he stared at the door.

"Come in," Barty said in his slickest and most sinister voice.

Harry Potter walked into the office, the perfect, trusting Gryffindor he happened to be. The young man approached the man.

The Dark Lord warned Barty of the consequences of this plan failing, but to be honest, he had nothing left to lose.

"Come in, Mr. Potter," Moody said. His eye whirled in his head, when he stared down the younger man.

Harry made a subtle motion with his fingers, switching the fluid in Moody's flask for the fluid in a water bottle in his bag.

"Would you care for something to drink?" Moody asked.

"Now, Professor, I shouldn't really accept a drink which I hadn't prepared myself," Harry said. He smiled when he stared at him. "You wouldn't accept a drink offered by me, would you?"

Moody's laughter increased with a solid roar. On the inside, Crouch hoped the plan would work.

"No, lad, I wouldn't," Moody said. He picked up a folded piece of paper, and slipped it onto the desk. "I wanted to discuss your last essay. Almost perfect work, Mr. Potter, but I want to offer a few suggestions, if you could take a work."

Harry smiled, realizing his game. He could play. In a few moments, the charade would be up anyway. The young man reached down, and grabbed the parchment. A familiar and unpleasant hooking feeling grabbed his nostril.

"Yes, I've….ARGH!"

The minute Moody stood up, a blast of heat vision shot through the window, and hit his wooden leg. His wooden leg lit into flames, and he started to run around.

A super-fast blur rushed in and grabbed him by the eye socket, ripping his magical eye out. A gaping hole and a burning wooden leg slowed Moody down.

At least until a stunning spell caused him to fly back. He slammed against the desk.

Nym stepped inside the office, and locked eyes with Kara for a few seconds. To be honest, it could have gotten a lot cleaner to be honest, but it wasn't bad.

"Amelia is on her way," Nym said. "Don't worry, he's knocked out."

"You better put him out though," Kara said. She only made a token argument with putting Moody's leg out, but she figured someone how to say it.

"Right," Nym said. She waved her wand and a jet of cold water put out the flames before they could consume more of Moody's body other than his wooden leg. "So, are you….."

The drapes of the window started to flutter back and forth. Nym answered her own question. All she needed to do is wait for her boss. Nym shared her….misgivings about Moody's odd behavior, and his sudden drinking habit. Amelia said to call her instantly if she had a just cause.

* * *

Harry dropped down onto the ground, on the other side of the gravestone.

_'Graveyard….boy, talk about not being original….'_

Harry turned around and knocked a robed figure back against a chair. The man's wand flew into the air. The young man walked towards the man who slumped over the ground and pulled up the hood above his head.

"Wormtail, surprised not to see you not being underneath a rock where you belong," Harry said.

"Wormtail, you idiot, get up to your feet."

Harry turned around and spotted a grotesque looking baby with a face which looked like a potato and slit like red eyes. The skin looked fairly scaly as well. Harry backed up, and looked at him.

"What the hell….WHAT THE HELL!" Harry yelled. He blinked when he looked over the creature, for lack of a better term. "I can't….what is…..I can't believe….just what are you?"

"I'm your doom, Potter!" the deranged looking potato infant said.

Harry almost bent over, and broke out into laughter. The young man eyed the potato baby, and noticed a familiar strain of magical energy. The young man eyed him.

"Tom?" Harry asked. "Is that you? Have you lost weight?"

"I will get you, Potter!" Voldemort asked. He tried to raise a fist, but it caused his body to become strained. "Wormtail, get up to your feet!"

"You know, he really can't hear you," Harry said. He crouched down, and lifted up the cradle with Voldemort. "I think he hit his head on a rock tripping over his feet when I blocked his disarming spell."

"You will…"

"I'm a little strapped for cash, Tom, would you care for a check?" Harry asked. He couldn't ever fear Voldemort again, now he saw him as a demented potato baby. "You know, I think you might need a nap."

"I do not need a nap, I am Lord Voldemort, the most feared Dark wizard who ever lived, and without Dumbledore, you will….."

Harry conjured a binky and it had been placed in the Demented Potato Baby's mouth. The look the Demented Potato Baby gave him caused Harry to almost break out into laughter.

"Harry, are you okay?" Kara asked.

Harry turned around, looking fairly nonplussed with Kara dropping down behind him. The young man smiled and reached to her, gripping her hand.

"You just came in time to enjoy the show," Harry said. "Behold the world's most ugliest baby…..his name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, you might better know him as Lord Voldemort."

"He looks like a demented potato baby," Kara said. Harry broke into laughter at Kara, which gave her "And you got Wormtail as well…well I'm sure this is a good day, and Nym has not-Moody in his office."

"Excellent, this looks to be a really good day," Harry said. He smiled and bent down looking at Voldemort. "Wouldn't you say so, Tom?"

The Dark Lord responded by violently sucking on his pacifier. His body started to crack because Potter pushed the right buttons, causing the temporary body to become undone.

"Seems like there's some kind of component keeping the body together," Harry said. He reached down and removed a bottle from his robes. "Snake venom, makes sense, they're used for a lot of dark rituals….ah what's the matter, does the baby want his bottle?"

The demented potato baby stared at him. The sorcerer started to wave the bottle back and forth, and threw it away.

"I wonder if Wormtail had to burp him," Kara said.

Kara's casual question caused Harry to almost lost it. The sour look in the demented potato baby's face caused Harry to break out into laughter. Kara reached over to hold him up and pointed towards her.

More cracks of magical energy swirled in Voldemort. Kara reached up, and noticed similar cracks of energy appearing in through Harry's scar. With a wicked grin on her face, Kara reached over and threw her arms around Harry. Her tongue shoved down Harry's throat, practically molesting his tonsils with her tongue.

A black mass erupted from Harry's head, along with from the demented potato baby. Kara handed Harry a crystal.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Kara asked.

"Not sure if I need to," Harry said. "Just wait a see...maybe I should give Riddle a drop of blood….given willingly."

"NO!" Voldemort yelled. A drop of blood willingly given from one with Harry's protection would destroy him.

A blood dropped on the demented potato baby. He screamed, when the black shadow became completely disengaged. Several more black wraiths shot from different directions around the world, and met in the center around the master wraith!

"NO!" Voldemort yelled. His body reformed for a moment, before it burst into fire.

"Well, it appears giving you blood willingly with Phoenix tears didn't bode too well," Harry said. He watched Voldemort spontaneously combust before his eyes. Harry raised the crystal.

The spectral form of the Dark Lord ripped from the body. Harry sent his spirit into the Phantom Zone. The menace disappeared into a flash of light with Harry watching him disappear. He was pretty much dead, even if his spirit lingered on.

"Well, Voldemort's done," Harry said. He extended his hand to Kara. "Did you take care of Crouch Junior?"

"Yes, the moment you disappeared, I took out his leg and his eye, and Nym did the rest," Kara said. She tried not to look too pleased with herself. "The other girls would have had a search party."

"I'm sure this plan would have worked a lot better if I was fatigued from running around in a maze, and had not been fresh as a daisy," Harry said. He secured Wormtail. "Well, looks like we have an interesting present for the Ministry officials, why don't we drop it off?"  
X-X-X  
Amelia Bones arrived at Hogwarts, after receiving a call from Nymphadora Tonks. A trio of Aurors tagged along at her feet, and right behind her, was Cornelius Fudge, who looked frantic.

"Should have fired Moody, and let Dolores be in charge," Fudge said. "She wouldn't have done anything like this, you know."

Amelia brushed off the words of the Minister of Magic. She hoped Fudge would stay out of her way when she conducted business. Thankfully, she managed to talk him out of bringing a Dementor into the castle. The Minister would have caused a panic just for his own protection if Amelia allowed him to go unchecked.

The door swung open and Fudge took a half of a step back. McGonagall and Snape arrived just moments before they did. Snape's mouth opened up when he noticed Moody change into a very familiar, if not older face.

"Barty Crouch!" Snape yelled. Fudge almost staggered back in fear.

"It can't be…he's supposed to be…he's dead!" Fudge yelled. He howled at the top of his lungs almost unable to believe a man who was supposed to be dead for over a decade slumped on the ground beneath him. "What happened to his leg?"

"Flame spell got out of hand," Nym said.

Granted, she might have told a bit of a mistruth, the flame came out of the person's eyes. Fudge believed it and looked to be seconds away from having a stroke.

Amelia turned to one of her Aurors.

"I want you to grab Crouch Senior, and make sure he doesn't leave the premises," Amelia said. The Auror nodded. "Use whatever force you think necessary, but I need to question him."

Amelia didn't know the details, but she was almost certain Crouch visited his son a short time before his son died. His wife followed close to a month later, and Amelia put two and two together. She would need to have the grave with Crouch's wife investigated as part of this entire mess.

If her theory proved to be correct, then Crouch Senior had some serious explaining to do and it would be uncomfortable for him as well.

Amelia's eyes swept over the downed figure on the floor. She waved her wand and forced his eyes to open up.

"You are bound and unable to move, Mr. Crouch," Amelia said. "Tell me where is Harry Potter!"

"Harry Potter has been delivered to the Dark Lord, he shall rise again!" Crouch yelled. He looked pretty pleased. "And now….."

"Actually, no, I don't think so."

Harry and Kara turned back up. Nym smiled, and realized who they were dragging behind them.

"Madam Bones, may I present to you, Peter Pettigrew," Harry said.

Amelia looked down at the man. Fudge's mouth widened in horror.

"Pettigrew is…..he's dead!" Fudge yelled.

"It is Pettigrew," Snape said in a begrudging voice. "Older, fatter….if it's possible, but it is Pettigrew."

Fudge's mouth hung open and he did his best impression of a fish out of water. Finally, the Minister threw his hands back in frustration.

"Doesn't anyone stay dead anymore?"

Kara barely avoided laughing. If only he knew, if only he knew what the super hero business was like. Because no one really did stay dead there.

Amelia looked around at the chaos. She realized one thing, she would be putting in some serious overtime to sort this entire mess out. And she had the one piece of evidence necessary to push for the trial of Sirius Black, the first, if the records were accurate.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	10. The Boy Who Scored

**Chapter Ten: The Boy-Who-Scored.**

* * *

Harry slipped away from the chaos. He loved it when a plan came together, even if he didn't expect one came together on this day. Regardless, Harry, Kara, Fleur, and Nym left the grounds of the school. The last they heard Crouch ranted like a madman about how Voldemort would return.

"You know, did any of you have the heart to tell him Voldemort just bit the big one?" Kara asked. She turned to Harry. "So, how are you feeling after what happened?"

Harry thought long and hard, Kara raised a good question. Exactly how did he feel after what happened? A long and hard thought passed through Harry's mind before he turned towards his Alpha with a smile on his face.

"You know something," Harry said. Everyone paused long enough to understand Harry's rhetorical question. If nothing else, I feel much better….and just think, all it took was a super-charged kiss to expel it from my brain."

"If you didn't say it, I wouldn't believe it," Nym said. She realized something in less than an instant. Horror dawned in the mind of the young Auror as she turned to Harry. "You know, I didn't want to say anything but….you mean to tell me, this entire time, you had a piece of Voldemort inside your head."

Harry shuddered at the implied double meaning of having a piece of Voldemort inside his body. The scary thing, as Harry saw it, ended up being, someone, somewhere might get off at such a thought of a part of a Dark Lord being inside him. Harry didn't mean to judge, there happened to be all sorts.

"Yes, in a matter of speaking," Harry said. Kara's eyes raked up in and down the dull line which Harry's scar once laid. "It's gone, isn't it?"

Kara touched a hand to Harry's forehead. The scar lingered because of the curse. The young woman ran her finger down it, circling around it. Kara retracted her finger from his forehead and frowned for the longest moment.

"Gone, all of the magic faded," Kara said. Sudden realization dawned upon her, almost faster than a speeding bullet. A gut punch would cause Kara less discomfort than the thought which crept in her mind. "Dumbledore knew and he almost admitted it a year ago…remember?"

Harry frowned and he recalled. Talk about the most backhanded way to admit something. Harry preoccupied himself so much with the disaster in the Chamber pretty much what Dumbledore said flew over his head. Dumbledore spoke in double-speak and riddles, like the politician Harry assumed he was meant to be.

"I got here as soon as I received Kara's message, are you alright?"

Diana arrived at the table, walking towards Harry. Harry rose to his feet and stared the Amazon Princess in her dazzling eyes. Maxima walked towards her.

"When I heard you had been abducted, I assumed the worst, but I see you're alright," Maxima said. Maxima leaned towards him. "The mark on your forehead, it's almost gone."

"Yes," Harry said, touching his unblemished forehead. "And yes, Diana, I'm fine….if anything, I'm better now, the piece of Voldemort's soul had been removed from my forehead."

A long moment passed and Diana leaned back in the chair.

"You…you had a piece of his soul in you…and no one detected it," Diana said. The Amazon Princess's desire to protect from injustice rocketed to an entirely new level. While she knew Harry could take care of himself, it just meant the threats after him would be more dangerous.

 _'And there's the problem with being a hero,'_ the Amazon princess thought. _'The better you become, the more dangerous the threats after you become.'_

"Well, I wouldn't say no one detected it," Harry said. The young man offered Diana a drink. The Amazon took it into her hands and swallowed the entire drink it a handful of gulps. Kara pulled out a chair next to her so Diana could sit down. Maxima took a position between Fleur and Nym, just across from Harry.

"What do you mean?" Maxima asked.

"Dumbledore knew it," Kara said. "Or at least he suspected it….I'm not sure what was wrong with the man."

Diana leaned her head back for a moment and looked to the ceiling. The woman murmured something underneath her breath.

"Diana, what would your mother think if she heard you using those words?" Kara asked in a mock reprimand.

"Who do you think taught me them?" Diana asked, which caused both Fleur and Nym to break out into laughter.

Hera help her, but it was a good thing Dumbledore died, because if he wasn't dead, Diana would have killed him, no questions about it. The Amazon rarely thought of such vengeful manners, but something about the old man rubbed her the wrong way.

"And Fleur, this is Diana, Diana, this is Fleur, Fleur is a Princess of the Veelas, and Diana is the Princess of the Amazons," Harry said. "I don't think you two have been properly acquainted."

"Well, now we're together in Harry's collective, I'm sure we'll spend plenty of time getting acquainted, "Fleur said.

Diana smiled at the young princess and took a few moments her beauty. More than just physical looks, which were stunning, the air of confidence she carried herself in, like nothing anyone thought mattered to her made Fleur attractive. Some might confuse it for arrogance of being standoffish, but Diana disagreed.

"Only Harry could unite some many strong women," Nym said to Kara.

"Well, he's about to add another one," Kara said. She turned to Harry. "I think it's time to bring Kori in on things."

"Really, I thought along the same lines," Harry said. Kara tried not to look too smug, with Harry reaching forward. "Great minds think alike, don't they?"

"Pretty much, yes," Kara said. She brimmed with excitement. "I think if you were around when I ran into her in Metropolis, she might have jumped you in the street. Hell, I'm surprised she didn't jump me in the street."

"The Tamarian is in heat," Maxima said. She flashed a smile at her soon to be husband. Once she passed the trials Kara set before her to prove her worthiness, Maxima would be able to join the collective of the most perfect man in the universe. "I wish you luck, but I feel at the same time, I should be wishing her luck."

Harry smiled, he thought luck might be pushing things.

"If it was anything else other than Harry, I'd be worried," Diana said. She brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. "But, with Harry, I think he should be able to dominate her."

"And are you going to unleash him on your sisters?" Kara asked, with a teasing smile.

All Diana did as a result of this question would be to respond with a smile and a wink which caused Kara's mind to run wild. Kara locked eyes with Harry and the young man responded by looking back with a flicker of a knowing look in his face. The Girl of Steel wondered if Harry and Diana discussed such a thing. Kara wouldn't really be surprised if they did.

"You are off the subject, what about the shade in your scar?" Diana asked.

"It's gone, all gone, but naturally….I have to get it looked at to make sure it's all gone," Harry said. He reached towards her and grabbed Diana's hand. "By all rights and purposes, having such a dark component in me, I should be dead, or at least brain dead."

Diana frowned at the words Harry spoke. She thanked Hera and pretty much every single goddess Harry happened to be much stronger than most. She always noticed something stronger with Harry than normal. The strength increased the moment the young sorcerer passed his second magical maturity, and became an adult as far as the mundane world could be concerned for all intents and purposes.

Now the shade disappeared from his body, Diana wondered about Harry's potential. She shuddered to think about it.

"I received abilities from Voldemort, and….by the rights of conquest, I should still have them," Harry said.

Kara folded her arms, if Harry lost the Parseltongue ability, it would be a sad day. Then again, they couldn't determine just yet whether or not his Parseltongue abilities had been hereditary, or had been inherited from Riddle.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass waited for a proper moment to meet Harry. Classes ended on Wednesday, and the latest news hit the Daily Prophet with an intense buzz. Normally, Daphne couldn't take the Prophet with any more than a grain of salt. Ever since Harry purchased the Prophet, Daphne and others looked at the Prophet a tad bit more closely. She shifted her arms underneath her chest for a long second.

"You do now how to make an impact," Daphne said. Harry turned up to meet her. "Moody was a supposed Death Eater in disguise and….you were telling the truth after you said Pettigrew was alive last year."

"And Snape tried to discredit me yet again," Harry said. He didn't seem too surprised.

"Are you going to bury Snape alive?" Daphne asked. Harry leaned forward and grabbed Daphne's hand gently.

"Why would I even bother burying Snape alive?" Harry asked. He lead Daphne into a side room by the hand. Daphne followed him.

The pureblood heiress, even if she hated such a label, made her way next to Harry. Harry sat down next to him.

"There's going to be a trial for Sirius Black," Daphne said. She knew Harry already knew, but Daphne more was thinking out loud more than anything."After the first of the year and Crouch's head is going to roll….both of them come to think of it, but an older one."

"Crouch's trial will be an interesting one," Harry said.

If one asked Harry for his opinion, the young man thought Crouch deserved to spend the rest of his days inside of Azkaban, like Sirius did.

"Well, Black must have been strong if he didn't go insane after spending almost twelve years in Azkaban in the high security ward," Daphne said. From what she heard, many people succumbed to the Dementors after less than six months at moderate security, with only limited exposure. Dementors swarmed Black's cell every day of the day. "Unless he had something else up his sleeve, although I don't know what."

Harry answered with a smile.

"I'm sure a smart girl like yourself might figure it out, because the Ministry certainly didn't," Harry said.

Daphne understood his words as a bit of a challenge. She always thought herself as smarter than the Ministry of Magic. Granted, she didn't see being smarter than your average Ministry employee.

"So, what are you going to do about this Yule Ball thing?" Daphne asked. "I know you know about it."

"I'm going to hold my own little holiday get together outside of the school," Harry said. She nodded in response. "Your invited, and bring your sister along if she wants to come."

"I'm sure my sister is counting down the days until her fourteenth birthday, because she wants to make a play for you," Daphne said.

"Her and about half of the other girls in this school?" Harry asked.

Daphne snorted in a very un-lady like manner. She didn't really mean to, because she should be a bit more sophisticated.

"Only half?" Daphne asked.

"You sound like Kara," Harry said.

"Well, she has a point," Daphne said. She leaned towards Harry and almost kissed him, but pulled back for a moment.

Harry noticed Daphne held herself back from jumping into the relationship. Given the culture she grew up in, the pureblood culture, Harry understood. It took him a while before he became comfortable with others. Daphne didn't really have friends, only contacts. She got along with a few girls in her year, but it was all political.

"Talk to Nym, so you can make arrangements for me to cash in on the debt," Harry said.

"Oh, you want to?" Daphne asked.

"I understand you're nervous," Harry said.

Daphne almost protested she wasn't nervous. For a second, until Harry's mouth pressed over hers. The long kiss caused Daphne's mind to go to some wonderful places.

The young man pulled away from Daphne and while she wished the kiss could go for a long time, a part of her experienced a small level of relief he pulled away from her. She reached up and touched her lips.

"Don't be," Harry said. He leaned closer towards her with a smile crossing his face. "Don't be nervous."

"I'm not nervous," Daphne said. The tension spreading through her body spoke to the contrary, but Daphne refused to back off. "I guess I'll talk to you later….and yes, I'll attend your little holiday get together."

Harry smiled, he figured she would, all Daphne needed was one little nudge in the right direction to get the ball rolling. The young man rose to his feet and departed, because he had a fair amount of work to do.  
X-X-X  
Amelia Bones thought she would be putting in some serious overtime, but she had no idea. The woman made her way out to the hallway, where Harry and Kara waited for her.

"Crouch, both of them, have been detained," Amelia said. "And Pettigrew as well….we have him in a holding cell, with an anti-Animagus ward and also guards for his own protection."

"Fudge wanted to sweep this under the rug, didn't he?" Harry asked. "Give Pettigrew the kiss, and just not acknowledge his mistakes."

"But a little article from Rita Skeeter prevented him from doing so," Kara said. She looked thoughtful. "As much as I hate to say it, Fudge could have easily spun this in his favor if he would have thought about it."

Amelia looked at both of them realizing how big of a leap it would be for Fudge to use some common sense. The man had a skilled press team for a reason, to make sure he didn't say anything which would embarrass the rest of the reason. The last month had not been favorable for Fudge. The moment Dumbledore died, he started to look like the emperor with no clothes. Lucius falling allowed for a second big blow.

"There's the problem with Sirius Black," Amelia said. "A man cannot be brought to trial, if a man….cannot be found in time for his trial."

"Andromeda mentioned we're going to need reassurance someone won't cause the Dementors to kiss him on sight, didn't she?" Harry asked.

A long moment followed where Amelia paused and nodded. Andromeda mentioned about as much when they talked together.

"It could be a problem," Amelia said. She looked towards Harry with a testy expression. "It is almost like you're implying you knew where Sirius Black was this entire time."

"I don't," Harry said. "If I had been in contact with Sirius, he would have been smart enough not to put where in any letter. Any hint could have been intercepted."

"Yes," Amelia said.

"Of course, if the Ministry couldn't find Sirius Black with an owl, it's their own fault, isn't it?" Kara asked.

A long pause followed and Amelia realized something. Could they have used an owl to track Sirius Black? The easiest solutions looked to be the most insane.

"By the first of the year, I will arrange for a trial to happen for Black, and Pettigrew as well," Amelia said. The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had a lot of her work cut out for, especially arranging round the clock protection. "If Nymphadora Tonks, or another Auror, could find Sirius Black and bring him in, I can ensure Fudge doesn't muddle it."

Harry smiled. Despite the fact Harry had a thought Fudge had more things on his plate due to facing an inquiry, he didn't want to take any chances. Sirius deserved his day to trial.

"I just need you to sign off on your official witness statements," Amelia said. "Take your time to read them over, and make sure everything is in order."

Harry and Kara took the witness statements into their hands and took some time reading them over. Harry's entire testimony from the time the imposter Moody tricked him with a Portkey up until when Pettigrew attacked him the graveyard.

"Speaking of which, how is Moody?" Harry asked.

"He's recovering in St. Mungos," Amelia said. "He doesn't want to be here, but we insisted he spent some time there."

Spending a short amount of time, even three months, held captive in someone's own trunk did not do wonders for a person's psyche. Given how Moody ended up being pretty messed up in the first place, Harry could only guess how messed up he ended up being now.

"I trust everything is in order," Amelia said.

"Yes, everything is in order," Harry said. He turned towards Kara. "So, are you ready to go?"

"You have your date with the princess, don't you?" Kara asked.

"Yes, I promised Kori, I would meet her," Harry said. "See you later, Madam Bones…let me know if anything comes up regarding Sirius Black."

"You'll be the first to know, Mr. Potter," Amelia said

Harry and Kara departed from the office. If Sirius could be secured, his trial, his first trial would be settled for the first of the year.

"Talk to Nym for me, I have an idea," Harry said. The young man paused and amended his statement. "Well to be fair, Amelia had the idea."

"It's almost like she gave us the perfect opening," Kara said. "Well, I'm sure it should be no problem getting Nym involved….and we should likely get Sirius involved….and you really do know exactly where he is, don't you?"

Harry took a long moment to think and turned around to Kara. The knowing smile crossing his face gave Kara all of the information she needed to know.

"Talk to her, I need to head off," Harry said. "Late for a very important date."

"I echo Maxima, and wish you luck," Kara said. She flipped her hair back out of her face. "Even though I know you won't need it."

Kara leaned towards Harry and brushed her lips against his. The two of them parted their ways.

* * *

Kori tried not to bounce up and down too fast, but she finally scored the date she wanted, and it was merely just a formality for what she really wanted.

 _'Don't want to go too fast…even if I do want to go really fast,'_ Kori thought. She waited too long for this moment to have it messed up now. The young woman ran through several thoughts in her mind. _'Okay, Kori, nice and easy….keep it cool, don't worry, everything will be fine….don't panic, no one likes it when someone panics.'_

Despite the coolness of her thoughts, Kori really did start to panic.

"Hey, Kori, it's been a long time."

Kori grinned and threw herself at Harry before throwing her arms around him with a nice hug. She pressed her sexy body against his, her large breasts smashing against his muscular chest. The only barrier between the two of them touching happened to be their clothes.

"It's been a long time, it's been too long," Kori said. She managed to lead Harry over past the table, to the couch. "It's a shame Kara couldn't be here….but I guess it makes sense…because she wants to give us some time to catch up, doesn't she?"

Kori spoke in an really excited tone. Harry sat down on the couch and Kori sat down next to him. The Princess of Tamaran flashed a smile and a grin towards Harry.

"So, the tournament you were entered in….well, they shouldn't have entered you into the tournament," Kori said.

"I don't think I'll have to worry about it, the person who had me entered in the tournament was found out and arrested," Harry said.

"Oh, well, if you did compete, you would have defeated everyone," Kori said.

Harry allowed himself to smile for the briefest of moment. He reached towards her and touched the hand to her bare thigh as her skirt rolled up. The young woman dressed in a white tank top which showed her cleavage and a nice short black skirt, which allowed Harry enough of a view to know she wore no underwear underneath. A pair of sexy high heel boots finished off her ensemble.

"I don't think I need to after what I've done," Harry said.

Kori nodded in response vigorously.

"After you beat a giant snake, I don't think you could, and all of the times you helped save the world….and well, it's not like they knew about it," Kori said.

"It's more amusing to hear them make up all of the stories about me," Harry said. "Apparently, I had an entire Veela harem before the age of eight."

"Well….you could have, if you wanted to," Kori said. She flashed him another smile.

"How is life with the Titans?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you know, we have to save the world about once a day before breakfast, and twice on Saturdays," Kori said. She stared at him. "So many hideous monsters with tentacles out there, and not the fun kind either. And you have to worry about Raven's father wanting to take control of the universe again….you'd think he get the hint."

Harry smiled at her hyperactive actions.

"Interdimensional demon lords rarely ever get the hint," Harry said. He patted her on the top of her hand with a smile on his face. "And….he's one of the most persistent."

"We kicked his ugly ass from….." Kori said. She struggled to think of the right words to describe what she did.

"From hell to back," Harry said.

"Exactly," Kori said. She bounced up to her feet, but stopped when she noticed her top was about ready to give way. "I never am able to get the hint of this Earth clothing….it really constrains me….I don't even know what to say."

"I think you're doing a good job, Kori," Harry said. He smiled and rose to his feet. "I think you've been too tightly wound lately."

"Me?" Kori asked.

"Yes, just a little bit," Harry said. "You have a lot of extra energy, it's caused you to become manic."

Kori thought about it. She knew Harry had a point. A tingling of electricity spread through body when Harry's hand's placed on her. The stunning princess stared forward with smile on her face.

"Maybe I need an outlet to help me work out something," Kori said. She fished through her mind. "I believe the expression is….you need to help me work out the kinks."

"Well, I'm sure you have a lot of kinks you need to work out, princess," Harry said. He leaned towards her. "And you've been waiting for a chance to jump my bones."

"No, I wanted to jump your penis," Kori said, frowning. "And have you fuck me into the ground….is there something I'm missing in the translation?"

"It's an expression for having sex with someone, Kori," Harry said.

"Oh, I see," Kori said. There was a lot about Earth which she was still learning. Kara tried to educate her here and there, but Kara had a lot of gaps in her knowledge.

"Let it go, Kori, just embrace your need, and take control," Harry said. "And if you need to take control by letting me take control, so much the better."

Kori smiled when she looked at him. She leaned forward and kissed him for a moment. Not the first time the two of them kissed, but Kori wanted to press her lips fully onto Harry's.

Harry experienced Kori's burning on lips on his mouth. The sorcerer reach behind her and grabbed her ass, before he pushed her back against the couch.

She almost spilled from her top. Harry decided to help her breasts out of the confined section, by ripping the top off. Her breasts spilled out to reveal themselves to Harry.

"Please, Harry, take me," Kori said.

The Princess hoped she got the verbiage right from the more adult Earth based entertainment she watched for research purposes. Sex didn't vary too much, although she was curious about the tentacle play.

Not, Kori didn't want to press her luck too much. Regardless, Harry pulled her skirt off of her, to reveal her in all of her glory, except for a pair of high heel boots.  
 **  
**Kori smiled as Harry revealed every inch of her body before him. The princess spread out on the bed to allow Harry access to the gorgeous amount of flesh just staring out at him.

Harry wasn't about to deny the woman the treat needed. He bent down and kissed Kori on the lips. The princess eagerly returned the kiss, allowing Harry's tongue to push into the depths of the vixen's mouth.

"More," Kori said. Harry squeezed the large pair of breasts which caused Kori to squeal. The space vixen enjoyed the sensation of her breasts being played with. "Yes, Harry….OOOH HARRY!"

Harry sucked one of the harden nipples. The young man's tongue started to swirl around Kori's nipple, bringing fresh sensations into the beauty's mind. The sorcerer pleasured the princess's nipples for a moment, and then switched them.

Kori's mind exploded with an intense wave of pleasure. Harry switched between the princess's left nipple and right nipple. The space goddess reached up to place two hands on the back of Harry's head and bury his face between Kori's cleavage.

"YES!" Kori screamed. "Oooh….yes, give me more love….mate with me!"

Harry left Kori's breasts, at least for the moment. Traveling downwards, Harry started to kiss down the woman's toned abdomen area. The enchanter's kisses worked further downward. The tangy tastes dripping between Kori's thighs beckoned Harry closer.

Kori gasped when Harry's tongue slid between the alien's tantalizing thighs. The princess heaved her chest up and hips went up to meet Harry's thrusts of a tongue.

"Fuck me with your tongue, lover!" Kori yelled. The princess made circular motions around her harden nipples, before pinching and twisting said nipple to make it harder. "So, good, feels so fucking good….OH YES1"

Kori started to curse in about twelve different alien languages. Harry only understood about half of them, but all of the words sounded pretty hot from his mind. Harry slid his tongue in and out, capturing more juices on them.

The princess thrust her hips up, with Harry's face pressed against her. The powerful wizard made out with her nether lips with Harry forcing his tongue down. Kori's legs wrapped around his shoulders, squeezing Harry the further in the young man went.

"Yes, reaching my peak, oh yes, reaching it!" Kori yelled. The woman cupped her breasts and extended a tongue, licking the sweat from the glowing nipples. "Make me cum on your face Harry!"

Kori thrust up and the woman's juices splattered Harry's face. The woman coated Harry's faces with the tangy honey dripping from between her thighs.

Harry rose up from Kori's pussy, juices dripping down his face. The alien princess pounced him, knocking Harry back on the bed. Eager hands ripped open Harry's shirt. Kori started to kiss the young man's muscular body, leaving a hot and passionate trail of kisses down him.

"I'm going to suck your cock, and you're going to fuck me like I'm a bitch in heat," Kori said. Harry responded by grabbing Kori's tight ass, squeezing her delectable rear. Kori bent down and captured Harry's lips in another eager kiss, biting on his lip. "Your bitch in heat."

Kori pulled away from him and started to kiss down Harry's body. The princess lathered Harry's entire body with kisses, making her way down to his rock hard abs. Kori ripped off his pants, exposing the young man's throbbing manhood.

"I need it," Kori said.

With a sensual slurp, Kori engulfed all of Harry's cock in her mouth. The princess took Harry deep, with Harry's cock hitting the back of Kori's throat.

"Damn, you're a fucking pro, Kori," Harry said.

The heroine known as Starfire smile, bringing the hunk of meat in her mouth down into her throat. Kori bobbed her head forward once and back a second time, sucking his throbbing cock. The princess closed around him tight, forming a vacuum seal around him.

Kori's tongue swirled around Harry's massive manhood. The more times Kori sucked it, the bigger it grew in her mouth.

Harry watched the alien vixen take his cock into her mouth. The sight of Kori bobbing up and down on twelve inches of throbbing hard penis like a well practice whore caused Harry's balls to tingle.

With one more pop, Kori released Harry from her mouth. Kori hovered above him with legs spread. The dripping hot pussy of the alien princess hovered over Harry's cock, which stood straight up pin the air.

"Can I ride you, please, Harry?" Kori asked.

"I wouldn't complain about it," Harry said.

"Oh, thank you, I need your cock in me, I'm going to burn up without it."

Harry grabbed Kori around her hips and positioned all twelve inches before it slid into Kori's tight pussy. A hot seal wrapped around Harry's member. Kori's eyes faded into a pure amount of lust as the sexy alien pushed down onto Harry's throbbing rod.

A sexy heat engulfed Harry's throbbing rod. Kori started to rock herself down onto him, engulfing more of Harry's thick tool straight into the princess's love box. The princess responded with an intense coo.

"I feel you inside me, it feels so good."

"Feels good to be inside you!"

Kori experienced bliss beyond everything ever known. The woman's emotions hit a fiery peak. Harry's able hands exploring her breasts, touching and tweaking Kori's nipples rocked the woman's passion to a new degree.

Harry started to touch Kori's body, working around her. Testing the nymphomaniac alien's reaction, Harry slipped a finger behind her.

"Oh, Harry, again!" Kori yelled.

"You like it, then?" Harry asked. The sorcerer forced a finger inside of Kori's ass, and twisted it around her. "You like me playing with your ass?"

"Yes," Kori said. The woman clenched Harry's cock. Every inch of it filled her body.

The tall alien goddess kept riding Harry. Every inch of her skin burned against Harry's body. His loins burned as well as Harry pushed inside her.

"Things are going to get hot," Harry said.

"You have no idea, lover!" Kori said playfully, bending down and nipping his neck.

The alien temptress pushed her hot hips down onto Harry's pelvic bone. Kori pushed all of him inside her. The woman bounced high into the air and brought herself down onto his thick tool, burying as much cock as possible inside. Kori rocked forward.

Harry's hands explored every inch of Kori the young man could reach. The woman brought herself down onto Harry's throbbing cock, slamming into her.

"You're going to cum, aren't you?" Harry asked.

Kori responded only by tightening her muscles around Harry's manhood. The sexy vixen pulled up and slammed down onto Harry's massive prick, burying every inch of it into her tight body. Kori kept riding Harry until submission. Realizing by doing so, Kori submitted to Harry's throbbing manhood.

The Tamarian Princess moaned at hitting an intense peak. Harry thrust deep inside the sexy alien's pussy, bring the passion up to an next level.

Kori almost collapsed down on the bed from the orgasm. Harry turned Kori over, with a smile.

"I have to take your ass."

Harry's fingers lubricated Kori's ass using the alien's own juices. With a few strokes, Harry prepared Kori to slide in the alien's back door.

"Guess this is what you humans call an anal probe!" Kori yelled.

The princess's passionate shouts prompted Harry's balls to throb. The young man pushed into Kori's pussy.

"Time to make your dreams come true, princess."

A thick slimy tentacle brushed against Kori's nipples, causing them to be hardened. Harry manipulated the tentacles with his fingers, fucking Kori's ass in time.

"You want something large and slimy in you, don't you?" Harry asked. Kori moaned in response with Harry slamming into the woman's ass. "Well, I'm not the one who is going to deny you what you want."

Kori's lips pushed open and the tentacle slid inside the woman. The large slimy object manipulated the orange-skinned goddess, pushing into her center.

The duel pleasure assaulted Harry. The tentacle magically connected to the pleasure centers in the sorcerer's rod, so he experienced the bliss of Kori's pussy and the tightness of her ass in one shot. The sensation would cause a normal man to pass out, but Harry proved himself to be far superior to any normal man.

Kori lost herself to the passionate actions of the man behind her. Both of her holes stuffed caused Kori's body to heat up. The alien in heat's fluids spilled all over the place with being fucked.

"Time to add some of my own mix to those holes."

Kori anticipated what would come next. The duel pumping caused the woman to see more than stars, the Princess of Tamaran saw entire solar systems as Harry pumped her full from both sides.

"Make me cum, oh please, make me cum!"

Kori exploded with one more intense orgasm. The woman's body set the bed on fire. Harry didn't break his stride, despite the flaming bed, Harry vigorously fucked both of her holes at the same time.

The tentacle spilled fluid, splattering Harry's cum inside Kori's overstuffed pussy. Another hard thrust followed as Harry spilled a heavy load of seed into Kori's ass on the other end. Both Kori's ass and cunt overflowed with an immense amount of sticky seed.

The duel sensations prompted Kori to fall into a blissful state among the ashened remains of the bed.

"We must do this again sometime."

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	11. A Bonding Experience

**Chapter Eleven: A Bonding Experience.**

 

* * *

 

The holiday season reached and for many at Hogwarts, they became excited for the Yule Ball. Kara thought it was good for a lot of people in a sense, because it distracted them from the fact a psychopathic murderer stood within their midst and taught them for a good three months. The people in the magical world intended to stick their heads in the sand and ignore the real problems, and Kara thought it was there problem.

"So, I'm sure it went over well with you not wanting to attend the Yule Ball," Kara said. Harry raised his eyebrow in response. Kara barely avoided breaking out into a series of snickers. Harry grabbed her hand to hold her steady. "No wait ,let me guess, it didn't really end up well, did it?"

"Funnily enough, it didn't," Harry said. "McGonagall…had to be the one to tell me it was traditional for the Triwizard champions to open up the Yule Ball. I told her it was traditional for there to be three champions in the Triwizard Tournament."

"Bet she didn't like what you said," Kara said. "I'm surprised they just didn't give up the tournament, it's been a bit of a fiasco so far."

"Fiasco is an interesting word, but a bit overused to be honest," Harry said. The two of them decided to sit on a bench and overlook the entire city where they sat down. "Wouldn't the term debacle be much more fitting?"

Kara thought for a long moment and responded with a nod in response. Debacle fit the magical world about as well as a glove.

"You're going to be glad when you take your exams, aren't you?" Kara asked. She decided to ask Harry a question. "Of course, I'm not sure what good it's going to do you given your plans go outside of the scope of the world of magic and wonder."

Harry always smiled at the tone of voice when Kara talked about the world of magic and wonder. Every time Kara said it, it sounded so sarcastic, kind of like when he thought about it.

"I don't need the exams, but I want to prove a point," Harry said. "I want to show them the resource they could have had if they wouldn't have taken me for granted."

Kara shuddered at all of the times they took Harry for granted. Many times they decided Harry would be the hero they needed, but only when it suited them. Many other times, they portrayed Harry as the villain. Kara commended Harry on his persistence, some might stay stubbornness.

"Only a few more months, and it's over."

"They don't know what they have until it's gone."

Maxima turned up. She moved in a set of equipment into the dance floor. The alien queen found herself unaccustomed to back breaking labor, but Kara asked her to move a few items for their get together.

"Many people don't appreciate what they have until it's gone," Maxima said.

Maxima thought for a long moment about what her mother said. The ruler took pretty much everything for granted during her childhood. Everything Maxima ever wanted could be handed to her. The only time the alien monarch realized the problems of getting what she wanted occurred when her mother died. Maxima understood the harshest lesson of them all, in the worst way possible.

"Why don't you sit down?" Kara asked.

"There's no need to take pity on me, I can handle whatever you task me to do," Maxima said.

Kara smiled, persistent wasn't she? Maxima arrived, thinking she could take everything, Harry would need to prove himself to her. Now Harry humbled Maxima, but not in the good way, the warrior queen proved herself.

"So, I'm not late, am I?" Diana asked.

"No, right on time," Kara said. They waited for a few more guests. "I'm surprised you didn't bring any guests with you."

"Well, Donna wanted to come but….mother decided against it, because….well she's acting like her usual charming self," Diana said. The older Amazon princess responded by shaking her head at her sister's antics.

Of course, the reason why Diana shook her head the most of all happened to be Donna reminded Diana a lot of herself at a younger age. Such a thought scared Diana, and hoped some of the rougher edges could be smoothed out.

"Oh, well, another time," Harry said. The young man walked over and kissed Diana in response. The Amazon Princess welcomed a long kiss in response. "And you know, I will stop by for a visit…."

"Well, we intend to throw you a graduation party to celebrate," Diana said. She turned to Maxima who managed to put in a large piece of equipment in a certain spot. "Do you think you need any help?"

"I'll manage myself, thank you," Maxima said. She managed to hold up the equipment.

Diana's gaze followed the Queen of Almarac and turned back to Kara. The Amazon Princess caught the shit-eating grin on Kara's face.

"You know, you might be taking the entire proving herself thing just a little too far," Diana said.

"Hey, she's game for it, who I am to judge?" Kara asked.

Kori arrived at the next moment. Kara noticed how much she glowed, a sure sign of someone who had been recently bonded to Harry. The woman rushed towards Harry, with Kori throwing herself into Harry's arms.

"It's nice to see you, Harry," Kori said. "Oh, it looks beautiful, tonight is going to be an amazing night!"

Kori tried to get used to many traditions, but some of them she struggled to get ahold of. This happened to be one of the traditions she could embrace with all of the bright lights and the pretty decorations.

"Kori, don't get distracted by the shiny," Kara said. The alien princess turned around and glared at Kara.

"Oh, do you need help?" Kori asked, watching Maxima attempt to balance the display, but struggle to hold it up.

"No, I have it fine, thank you for asking," Maxima said. She hated the balance.

"It's fine, no one is going to judge you if you need help," Kori said.

Maxima cast one of those looks towards the Princess of Tamaran. The problem was she had been judged as a result of what she was doing. Kori made her way over in a helpful attempt to hold the display up, but she punched a hole through it.

"Oh, sorry, somethings that happens," Kori said.

Maxima would have lost her temper in another time, and had to catch her breath for a long time to hold it in. Regardless, Maxima didn't lose her temper.

"Wow, this looks amazing," another voice said. Fleur turned up in all of her regal glory. In a room full of royalty, she didn't look exactly out of place. In fact, Fleur looked really beautiful.

As with all of the girls, she paid tribute to Harry with a long kiss.

"Figured, you'd be ditching the Yule Ball," Harry said.

"Well, all of the champions are deciding to find a reason to skip the ball, Krum came down with some kind of sickness, and Diggory insisted his family already had plans he couldn't cancel," Fleur said.

"What was your excuse?" Harry asked.

Fleur took a long moment to smile at Harry and flip her hair back. With a look of smug superiority dancing in her eyes, the Veela princess leaned towards Harry.

"I simply told them I wasn't going to come, because I wasn't confident they could provide adequate security at Hogwarts," Fleur said.

"Ah, Hogwarts, the least secure most secure place on Earth," Kara said. "You'd think they'd be able to spring for some better security to protect their students."

"It does occur to me Dumbledore's more of a symptom to the disease, than the overall disease."

Daphne turned up, having stood in the shadows for the longest time. Another girl, who was about a year or so younger than her, turned up. The moment her eyes locked onto Harry, she smiled and stepped towards her.

"So, I understand I have you to thank for making sure I wasn't Draco Malfoy's bed pet," the young girl said.

"You should thank your sister for bringing it to my attention," Harry said.

"I wouldn't want to give Daphne too much credit," she said. The blonde tossed her hair back. "It would give her an overinflated head and a sense of self worth…oh I'm Astoria by the way, Daphne's much more cute younger sister….and she's squandering a perfect opportunity by not jumping straight into bed with you."

Astoria wished she could do so, but the agreement Daphne made, which she did not agree with, gave Astoria to Harry about fourteen or so months from now, give or take. The younger Greengrass sister marked the days down on her calendar in her mind.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Astoria," Harry said. "Daphne's told me a lot about you."

Astoria fixed one of those long looks onto her sister. Daphne didn't show whether or not she had been shaken by Astoria's searching look at all. The woman made her way to sit down, with Daphne taking a seat next to Kara. Some introductions would be in order.

"Hopefully, she did," Astoria said. "And you're one of the people who meets her high standards….and now she has to get over the flaws she never had a chance to face to be with you."

Harry figured Daphne held back for some reason, but what Astoria said put things in an interesting perspective. Maxima did her best to fix the light display. The best she could do caused her an extreme amount of frustration.

"Why don't you take five minutes to sit down?" Harry asked.

"I have it, just a little bit more….."

"I insist," Harry said. The sorcerer placed his hand on Maxima's shoulder, causing her to back off. The entire force of Harry's personality caused Maxima to take a long step back and consent with his words. "Just take a step back, and take a deep breath."

Maxima did as she was told. The Queen couldn't believe she took an order like his. The young man's strength of words prompted her to sit down.

Fleur smiled at the power he exhibited. And speaking of power, Harry fixed the display Kori accidentally punched in very little time flat. Everyone involved smiled at what he did.

"Impressive, you're amazing," Kori said. She almost gushed, but held herself back, preventing herself from gushing too hard.

"Thanks, I do try," Harry said. "And you're going to be careful and not go punching displays, are you?"

Kori nodded in response, rocking back for a moment. She got a bit excited.

"Maybe she needs some reinforcement to make sure she behaves last time," Fleur said. The Veela Princess winked at the alien one, and she smiled.

"Just like Harry gave you some reinforcement to make sure you behaved?" Kori asked. A saucy expression spread through the face of the princess and everyone broke into a fit of intense laughter. "You know, I'm right."

"Yes, honey, when you're right, you're right," Fleur said. She reached in and patted Kori on the top of her head, responding with a sharp smile spreading over her face.

Fleur did have a bit of an attitude, but it came with the expectations of her heritage. Her mother, her aunt, who happened to be the Veela Queen, pretty much everyone who was anyone in her family gave her some expectations.

"Where is Nymphadora?" Fleur asked.

"You're only using her full name because she's not here, aren't you?" Diana asked.

"I happen think it's a lovely name," Fleur said. "I don't know why she….well I don't know why she would find fault of it."

"It might have something to be with people calling her Nymphomaniac when she was younger at Hogwarts," Harry said. Nym told him the reasoning one time for her detesting her full name. "Kids, they can be so cruel."

"But, you never answered the question of where did she go?" Fleur asked.

"She'll be at the party soon," Harry said. "She has….one important task to accomplish tonight."

Kara and Harry hoped their insane plan would hurt. Fudge being out of the country for the holidays had nothing to do with the fact they pulled off this plan now. While he lost a lot of power and influence, the man still had enough in the tank where he could have a problem.

"I just hope you two know what you're doing," Diana said. Harry smiled at her. "Not, I'm trying to critique you, but…."

"Don't worry, I know you're worried. And believe me, we worry about everything going right but….with Voldemort out of the way, I only have a couple more pieces of business to wrap up and then I'll be done."

Harry's confident demeanor, plus the long smile on his face caused Diana to relax. The sorcerer squeezed her hand and dipped in for a kiss. Electricity flashed between the two of them as their powerful lips met in a passionate display.

"I don't think any of us want to be left out of the fun," Fleur said.

"Hey, the night is just young, I'm sure there will be plenty of fun to have," Harry said, with a smile on his face.

Astoria looked at the group, and nudged Daphne hard. Daphne turned around and mouthed the words "not now", but Astoria didn't even let up. Just because Astoria had to wait, didn't mean Daphne should have to wait.

"Daphne, do you think I can have a word with you?" Astoria asked.

"Later, Astoria," Daphne said.

Astoria pursed her lip, not wanting to be denied for long. The woman crossed her arms together and glared at her sister. Daphne didn't even break eye contact for a second, rather she continued to stare forward.

* * *

  
Being on the run for so long, Sirius Black lost track of the time. The most infamous prisoner in Azkaban gathered together what little food he could manage and laid low at pretty much every place. Right now, he decided to settle in at a small Muggle home. They were gone visiting family for the holidays. Posing as a stray, Sirius heard things, and people tended to talk a lot.

"Hello, Sirius!"

Sirius nearly jumped halfway up to his feet. He looked in the shadows and saw Nymphadora Tonks waving to him.

"Nymphadora, I remember the last time I saw you, you were up to my knee," Sirius said. "Maybe because you fell flat on your face, but still…."

"And I still see you're in need of a shave and a shower," Nym said.

"So, any news?" Sirius asked.

"Well, Harry is pretty much causing the Wizarding World to get turned on its head and the entire Ministry is in disarray, the Yule Ball is a disaster because none of the champions decided to attend it," Nym said. "Oh, and you're under arrest by the way."

Sirius nodded at all of the news, but stopped when Nym said the words he was under arrest. The man started to respond with an intense bark like round of laughter. He nearly choked, but managed to recover, holding his head up.

"Oh, Nymphadora, you're a kidder….this isn't because I used your first name is it?"

Nym placed the wand at Sirius's throat. Sirius took half of a step back.

"You're serious, you're actually arresting me, aren't you?" Sirius asked.

"I need to bring you in so you can stand trial, but….if you want into the Ministry on your own two feet, the idiots will freak out in a second," Nym said.

"Right, so you came here to arrest me, on Amelia's orders," Sirius said. "This entire plan reeks of Kara and Harry….only they would have you arrest me on Christmas."

"Well, it's the time of year where the least idiots will be at the Ministry," Nym said. The young woman pointed a wand at him. "Are you going to come quietly?"

"Come on, it wouldn't give you a challenge if I came quietly," Sirius said.

"Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?" Nym asked.

"What?" Sirius asked, taken aback and looking confused at what Nym said.

"Kara bet me I wouldn't say it, she was wrong," Nym said. Sirius's mouth kept gaping open in confusion. "Never mind."

Sirius waved his hands and took a step forward. Nym bolted in as quickly as she could and caused Sirius to be knocked over onto the ground. Several thick cords wrapped around his body.

"Didn't know you were into bondage, Nymmy," Sirius said.

"First of all, eww…you're too old for me," Nym said. The day she dated someone Sirius's age, would be the day Nym either had something wrong with her brain or she had been replaced by a shape-shifting alien. "And second of all, get your mind out of the gutter."

"Surprised you didn't object to the cousin thing," Sirius said. "Not too much of a problem on our family tree, but still."

"Well it isn't our family tree, didn't we get blasted off?" Nym asked.

"Technically your mother did, and she was disowned before you were ever born, but why set the details?" Sirius asked.

"I think I'm missing something, oh yeah, I forgot."

A gift bow wrapped around Sirius's mouth and caused him to become gagged as well.

 _'And to think, people on that Internet thing would get off on something like this,'_ Sirius thought.

The two of them appeared in the office of one Amelia Bones. Andromeda appeared as well and took a long look at Sirius, scrunching her nose.

"May I present to you, the feared Sirius Black," Nym said with a mocking bow. "Careful, I don't think he has all of his shots."

"Very well, Mr. Black, it looks like you're being sent to the holding cells where you will have a trial after the first of the year," Amelia said. "Minister Fudge has signed up off on it, even though he didn't know what he was signing."

Sirius looked at Amelia for a long moment. The woman answered with a sigh.

"The papers were slipped to him when he signed off on a lot of things," Amelia said. "He wanted to get out of the office really quickly, and he didn't bother to read what he was signing."

Sirius rolled his eyes. Fudge never seemed to be too bright to him, and the fact he became Minister showed how low standards had slipped. Thankfully Amelia didn't have him do anything more dangerous than giving Sirius a trial, although many would debate giving someone like Sirius a trial.

* * *

  
Harry and Kara slipped away for a moment. The other girls occupied themselves with the party, so they wouldn't really be missed.

"Hope, Sirius didn't give Nym too much grief," Kara said. A smile crossed her face at the thought of it. "Maybe we should have gone with her and kept an eye on things."

"Why, don't you trust me?"

Nym turned up at a moment, dressed in her finest robes. Granted, Andromeda picked them out, because Nym didn't have the best taste in clothing, even she would admit it.

"The dog has been sent to the pound," Nym said.

"Excellent, you're amazing," Harry said. Nym's lips spread into a smile, but Harry reached forward and touched his hand to her shoulder. "Don't let you get a swollen head."

"I've never tried to get a swollen head with my powers, "Nym said. The woman thought about the potential of making herself get a swollen head.

After all, if Nym could make other parts of her body bigger because of her powers, why not her head?

"You don't want to give her any ideas?" Kara asked. "I wouldn't try it….because you could end making yourself pass out or something, knowing your luck."

"And you can barely hold yourself up with a normal sized head," Harry said. Nym gave him a playful slap on the shoulder in response and stuck out her tongue. "You're so mature as usual…..what would your mother think about how you've been acting?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't approve, and would give me a lecture how to act with decorum," Nym said. "And for your information, I only fall over and hurt myself when I'm getting used for a new form."

"Or getting too ambitious with your forms," Harry said.

"Or getting too ambitious with my form, yes," Nym said. "So, I hope there's still some food there, or did you girls all eat it all?"

"I managed to rescue some for you, from Kori," Harry said.

"Oooh, my hero," Nym said. She leaned towards Harry and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"Down girl, don't make me get the hose," Kara said. "And you can tell us about your epic encounter with the fearsome Prisoner of Azkaban, Sirius Black."

Nym thought it wasn't as epic as planned. Some snappy dialogue here and there, but Sirius went pretty quietly. It almost disappointed her.

Something told her tonight would be a better night than the Yule Ball. For some reason, when a lot of magical people put together a ball, they were oddly boring. One would think with magic, things would be more exciting.

"So, are you going to give Maxima her Christmas present?" Nym asked Kara. "Or has she not proven herself enough?"

"Wait and see, Nym, wait and see," Harry said, as Kara gave a mischievous smile.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	12. Every Dog Has His Day

**Chapter Twelve: Every Dog Has His Day.**

* * *

**  
**Maxima recounted the last couple of months. The only reason she arrived to Earth all of those months ago amounted to the fact she needed a husband and needed one badly. In the short amount of time, Maxima received many valuable lessons to shape her into what she hoped to be a better ruler. One of them ended up being patience was a virtue. Another lesson went through her mind. All good things come to those who wait.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Maxima turned around for a brief second and stared Kara down. Kara made her way to greet Maxima with a playful smile on her face. Kori and Diana stood behind Kara, smiling just as well.

"Yes, it's been a wonderful experience," Maxima said. She meant pretty much every single word she said and she knew Kara knew it. The statement would have came haughtier all of those months ago. "And I understand fully what you meant about me being worthy."

Kara responded with a smile and a slight raise of her eyebrow. Maxima walked towards Kara, making some quick strides to her.

"Do you?" Kara asked.

"I do," Maxima said. "It took a long time to learn these lessons, but I'm glad you gave them to me. I understand everything and I thank you."

"Well, we always thought you had some potential," Kara said. She placed a hand with a gentle grasp on Maxima's shoulder. "Harry and I both agreed you just needed to have the rough edges smoothed out, but you're getting there."

Maxima didn't want to say anything, in fear of jinxing herself? Was Kara saying pretty much what she thought Kara was saying? An anxious thought spread over her mind. Maxima hoped she could find out soon, one way or another. The Queen found Kara's arms wrapped around her waist, and the Girl of Steel pulled her in.

"What do you want me to do for you?" Maxima asked. "Are there any more tests?"

Kara exchanged a knowing smile with Kori and Diana. Both of them looked amused and for good reason. The Girl of Steel turned back to Maxima and lips curled into a smile. If only the woman knew what Harry and her had in store for her.

"Don't worry, you don't have any more tests," Kara said. Her hand started to flip through Maxima's hair. "You've passed everything, and you're worthy."

"I am?" Maxima asked. The Queen cleared her throat and sounded much more important. Kori and Diana, all too familiar because of this sort of behavior, burst into laughter. "Of course, I've done pretty much everything you've asked me."

Kara smiled for a long moment, and stood up on the heels. She teased kissing Maxima on the lips, but pulled back.

"Careful not to devolve into your past behavior," Kara said with a crisp warning. "You don't want to have all of the punishment and none of the pleasure."

"For some, punishment can be pleasure….it depends on if you're a naughty bitch who gets off on it."

Maxima turned around and spotted Harry approaching her. The young man made his way over to her with several quick strides. For another brief moment, Maxima thought he would lean in and kiss her, but the young man pulled back after a second.

He left Maxima panting and wanting more. The Warrior Queen tried not to let it get to her, even though she figured he did such a thing on purpose.

"Aren't you going to come with me to get your Christmas present?" Harry asked.

"Lead the way," Maxima said, taking Harry by the arm. The two of them walked off.

Kara turned around to Diana and Kori, both of them giving knowing grins. The Kryptonian survivor attempted to act like nothing devious was going on, but she broke into laughter.

"What?" Kara asked, in between random fits of laughter. The giggle fit almost caused her to fall over.

"Oh, I get it, he is going to induct her into the harem," Kori said. Kara cleared her throat. "Sorry, the collective….I get the two of them mixed up."

"It's fine, we forgive you," Kara said. She leaned over towards Kori, with a moment of a brilliant smile passing over her face. "Providing of course, you take your spanking like a woman later."

"Oh, Kara Zor-El, you should know how much woman I am," Kori said.

"Both of you behave, or I'll tie you up," Diana said. She tried not to break a stoic expression. The Amazon Princess stood straight up in response to look both of them.

"She would be the type who would get off on tying other helpless girls up, wouldn't she?" Kara asked. Kori responded by nodding eagerly. Kara grinned and looked at Diana. "So, is that what you and Donna get up to when the Queen isn't looking?"

"What happens on Themyscira, stays on Themyscira," Diana said with a smile. "Are the two of you just going to sit around or are you going to watch the show?"

"Hopefully we become a part of the show," Kori said. "But, I'm sure Queen Maxima wants to be put through the paces before we join in on the fun!"

Kara agreed, and she wouldn't dare step in to interfere. If anything else, the three of them could occupy themselves while they waited their turn to serve their Alpha Male.

* * *

  
A conflict of emotions rolled over Maxima's body. Anticipation and nervousness happened to be the two emotions dueling. Maxima wanted to be the very best and being less than the best didn't suit her. The lust accelerated her competitive spirit.

"So, my future husband, I've finally been declared worthy for your attention," Maxima said. She reached in and touched Harry's shoulders with a smile.

"You were always worthy," Harry said. He smiled, but didn't kiss her, at least not yet. Harry wanted to make her wait for it. Anticipation would make her want it even more.

Maxima groaned at the waiting, boy did he ever toy with her. Toy with her like a mouse on a string, being pulled away at the last minute. Dare she make her move, or would it be too much? Maxima hesitated for the briefest second.

"But, you needed to smooth out the rough edges, didn't you?" Maxima asked.

Harry smiled and closed the distance between the two of them. Maxima could feel him close to her, but he didn't kiss her, just yet. Again, the anticipation grew and Maxima knew precisely what he was doing. She couldn't wait, but he was forcing her to wait. Seconds passed as Harry smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You've been speaking to Kara, haven't you?" Harry asked. He smiled with a bit of a teasing grin.

"She's the Alpha, I have to listen to her," Maxima said. She wrapped her arms around Harry, pulling herself in close as possible. "And she earned her spot, didn't she?"

The only thing Harry responded to her with was a smile and a knowing grin. He pulled Maxima in closer towards him and planted his lips against hers with a sensational kiss.

The Queen of Almarac closed her eyes, mentally cheering. It was about time she experienced the pure pleasure of the kiss.

Talk about a kiss through, with Harry pushing his tongue deep into Maxima's mouth. Maxima closed her eyes for the longest moment and dueled with him. The Queen looked to be about as fierce as she was on the battle field as she was in the bedroom.

Harry backed her up against the wall and pulled away from her. The young man kissed the side of her neck, suckling on it. Maxima breathed heavily when Harry marked his woman. His mouth lavished the side of her neck, forcing a tingling feeling to spread between Maxima's legs.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm ready," Maxima said. She could feel a moisture develop between her thighs. The Queen needed this pleasure so badly she almost choked for it. "Please my lover, give me everything you have."

"Careful," Harry said. He leaned in and planted a slight kiss on her lips. "Be careful what you wish for, because it will come in abundance."

Maxima didn't care, she wanted him so bad. Harry's hands explored her for a moment, before going in for the kill.  
 **  
**The top half of Maxima's garment ripped off, exposing her large and full breasts. A smile crossed Harry's face as his hands explored their firmness. The young man squeezed and tugged at her breasts, feeling the softness and the texture of the full melons.

The Queen of Almarac descended into pure bliss. His hands worked their way over her melons with a grand ability. Sparks of energy flowed all over her body, forcing a tingling feeling. The area between Maxima's legs started to hum. She eagerly anticipated her lover devoting his attentions even more over her body.

"Yes, my lover, take them, they belong to you!" Maxima moaned.

"Yes, they are," Harry said. Another squeeze of her firm breast caused Maxima's eyes to roll back. Harry kissed her hard, while playing with her breasts.

Maxima dared to allow her hands to explore, skimming over Harry's fit body. She felt up his muscular body, his shirt tearing off.

"Let's see if I can expose you all the way," Harry said.

Harry tugged the rest of her dress down, revealing her pussy with a small strip of red hair down it. The wet lips moistened. Harry brushed his fingers down her slit.

"Admit you like what I'm doing to you," Harry said. "Admit, you can't get enough of it, and you'll be rewarded."

"Please, my king, I can't get enough of it, put your fingers in me!" Maxima yelled.

The wanton look of lust in her eye prompted Harry to situation a finger against her dripping slit. Harry slipped one finger against her slit and started to stroke it. His finger worked around her insides, causing sparks of lust to start flowing over her.

Maxima pushed the full force of her hips against Harry's hand. His fingers brushed against her heated mound, causing a burst of pleasure to explode through her body. Maxima experienced a delight beyond all measure the more Harry worked himself into her.

"You enjoy what I'm doing to do, don't you?" Harry asked. "You get off on what I'm doing to you, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes, YES!" Maxima yelled. Harry added a second finger and kept pumping the digits into Maxima.

His fingers manipulated the Queen's dripping hot core with expert precision. Maxima clutched the side of the bed as Harry manipulated her. His fingers dug into her pussy, causing a dripping amount of pleasure to come from them.

"Please, my king, please, allow me to climax!" Maxima yelled.

"Such a thing is earned, not given," Harry said. "I need to do something for me….I need to see if you will serve me well."

Maxima thought it sounded a bit peculiar. The woman looked at Harry, with a raised eyebrow and a long frown crossing her face.

"Another test?" Maxima asked.

"Call it whatever you want," Harry said. He smiled. "I believe I'm constrained in my pants."

Maxima understood the message and crawled forward on her knees. The Queen started to drool, even more when the large rod presented itself.

"You're…enormous," Maxima said.

"They don't make them like that back home?" Harry asked.

Maxima responded with a snort which was both unlady like and unqueen like as well. If they did make them like Harry, it wasn't like they would know what to do with such a piece of pipe. Maxima leaned towards him and wrapped a hand around his thick rod. The Queen started to stroke him in response, causing his thick cock to jump up in her hand.

"Mmmm," Maxima said. A lustful look burned through her eyes, and the woman wrapped her juicy lips around Harry's pole.

Harry allowed himself to enjoy the moment. Maxima's hot mouth wrapped around his cock. She showcased an immense amount of cock-sucking skills. The warrior queen's talented tongue started to swirl around his thick pole, wrapping around his massive prick.

"Good, you've done good so far, but there's room for improvement."

The lewd sucking sounds coming from beneath his waist prompted a jolt of pleasure to come from Harry's loins. Maxima sucked Harry with supreme skill. Her mouth lavished his manhood, working him up and down, and placed a hand on his balls.

Maxima squeezed his thick balls. The woman's drooling continued, but she wanted more from Harry. The Queen wanted Harry buried inside her.

"I think you're getting off on submitting to me, darling," Harry said.

Maxima responded with a passionate gaze, she tried to say she didn't, but the Warrior Queen continued to push her lips around Harry's thick member. A disconnect between what she thought and what she said could be rather prominent.

"You may stop," Harry said. Maxima released his throbbing cock from her lips. "On your hands and knees, please."

Maxima pulled herself onto her hands and knees. This position allowed Harry to get a full look at her perfect body. Juices rolled down her thighs as her legs spread to reveal her pussy. Maxima's ass also stuck out for him.

"Good girl, you're nice and ready for me," Harry said. He positioned himself behind Maxima and prepared to insert himself inside the Queen's sweet, willing, pussy.

"Yes, please, my king, take me," Maxima said.

Harry positioned his cock inside her. His thick rod penetrated her hard. The tightness around her made Harry's balls ache, but he needed to be inside her.

Maxima's training left her with a very high pain tolerance. The warrior queen experienced very little sensations, but the training melted away when Harry pushed his thick cock inside her dripping hot cunt.

"MY GOD!" Maxima yelled.

"Not the first women to call me as such," Harry said.

Harry hung onto her hips and pumped his thick rod into Maxima's dripping pussy. Each thrust introduced new sensations to the body of the warrior queen. Her pussy enclosed and released her lover as he kept thrusting his way in between her thighs.

The supreme sorcerer locked onto Maxima's orgasm. To let it all out of a woman at once brought little pleasure, they needed to full feel the power of the orgasm. And with magic, orgasmic bliss could blow a person's mind.

Maxima closed her eyes. More pleasure exploded through Maxima's body, with Harry reaching around and cupping her breasts. The young man kept channeling energy through her body.

Harry enjoyed the sensations around his cock. Maxima started to milk him, but Harry held back in response. The young man pushed his throbbing cock into her dripping hot pussy. Maxima's wet pussy clenched his throbbing cock.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked. The young man licked behind Maxima's ear lobe.

"Great, oh please let me….."

Maxima's inner muscles contracted around Harry and releasing him. Her pleasurable center pumped around his massive hard cock. Every time Harry penetrated her, Maxima's body stretched with Harry drilling his thick prick into her body.

"Do you want me to let you cum?" Harry asked. He leaned towards her and bit on her ear. "Do you?"

"Yes," Maxima said.

Harry ran his finger down her spine causing shivers. This one action, simple as it may seem, proved to be the catalyst for Maxima's hot pussy muscles to clench Harry. Her pussy rippled around Harry's manhood when he pushed into her depths.

Maxima's mind exploded with pleasure. Harry drove her orgasm further to the end before he slammed into her repeatedly with a series of rapid fire thrusts. Every time Harry pushed into Maxima's body, she clenched him in response.

"YES!" Maxima yelled.

"Now, it's my turn."

Harry picked up a steady tempo, exploring the curves of his newest wife's body. Her sweaty body being explored caused Harry to pump into her depths. Each thrust caused an aching feeling to spread over his balls. Harry pushed back and plunged into Maxima, drilling into her smoldering hot depths. Harry cupped his hands underneath her breasts and started to molest her tempting tits.

"More, give me more, give me everything you have," Maxima said. A sultry smile crossed her face when Harry plowed into her.

One more thrusts caused Harry's balls to expel the contents of them inside Maxima's. A rapid fire burst of white hot spunk flew into Maxima's waiting pussy.

Maxima came apart at the pleasure of Harry plowing into her. The woman's hot cunt muscles milked him, determined to milk every last single drop of seed into his waiting room.

The woman smiled at the pleasure of being filled by the most powerful man in the universe. Every single burst of cum exploded into her tight cunt and filled her womb.

"So, was it worth the wait?"

Maxima collapsed with a smile on her face.

"I look forward to repeat performances, my king." **  
**

* * *

  
The holiday season passed along with the first of the year. Barring any setback, and Andromeda crossed her fingers, hoping for none, the trial of Sirius Black would take place. Sirius had been placed in a secure and mostly secret detention facility, far away from Azkaban. A trusted group of Aurors guarded the place.

Fudge threw a bit of a fit when he found out he couldn't just sweep the Sirius Black problem underneath the rug and send him back to Azkaban, and cause him to get kissed by a Dementor, despite his innocence or guilt not being proven.

"I don't know what Fudge is worried about," Harry said. "Sirius getting sent to Azkaban happened before he was the Minister."

"But he signed the order to give Sirius the Dementor's Kiss," Andromeda said to Harry. "He was under a lot of pressure to do something, but….he's going to be damned either way, especially when it comes out he didn't bother to find out Sirius didn't have a trial."

"So, he's just being a politician, saving his own ass," Kara said.

Nym tried to keep a straight face, but Kara always summed up everything in her own elegant way. All politicians looked to be among the type which tried to make themselves look the best. The reason why Fudge became the Minister had been obvious. He wasn't the most competent at his job, just the best at spinning BS and making himself look good.

"Well, I wouldn't put it….actually it's a good enough description as any," Andromeda said. Andromeda held her badge up. "As Mr. Black's legal console, you need to let me through, to discuss his options for him at the trial."

The Auror guard gave Andromeda a gruff look ,but he nodded, after checking her identity. They done this dance at least three times.

"So, how are you doing, Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Well, it wasn't exactly a luxury hotel suite, but it will do in a pinch," Sirius said. "So, the two of you schemed to get me thrown into the pound, didn't you?"

Kara responded with a swift smile towards her soul mate's godfather.

"Well, you know what happens when you don't get all of your shots," Kara said.

"Sirius, I'm pleased to tell you the evidence will lead to you to get your freedom," Andromeda said. "The only stumbling block is the charge of you breaking out of Azkaban."

"I had a pretty good reason," Sirius said. "They can't throw me back into Azkaban for breaking….they're going to try, aren't they?"

Sirius tried to wrap his brain around a rather obvious problem. If he knew those people, they would want to throw him back into Azkaban, for breaking out of Azkaban, despite never getting formally sentenced to Azkaban in the first place.

"But, it's easy to get around it, when we bring up the fact you were never tried ,so your twelve year imprisonment was illegal," Andromeda said. "Crouch is going to be hit the hardest because of this."

Sirius allowed himself a smile. Even before he went to Azkaban, Sirius was not too fond of old Bartemius Crouch. The moment Crouch sent him to Azkaban without a trial, the sliver of respect Sirius had faded in an instant for Crouch.

"Good, I'm glad he's going to go down," Sirius said.

"By this time next week, you'll be back on the streets," Kara said.

"And I'm sure many people will be horrified, even if I'm innocent," Sirius said. "There's no chance they're going to nail me."

"Unless you have some super-secret crime in your past I'm not aware of," Andromeda said. The eldest of the three sisters looked at Sirius for a long moment and a feeling of dread spread over her body. "You don't have some super special secret I should be made aware of, do you?"

"Nothing which could get me sent into Azkaban," Sirius said. Andromeda glared at him. "Relax Andi, it's a joke, lighten up."

Andromeda smiled despite the fact Sirius's demeanor should piss her off. The fact he kept good spirits despite being put away in Azkaban for all of those years did her heart word. Granted, Andromeda didn't want to tell him as much, because he would never allow her to hear the end of it.

"Soon, it will end, and you'll be able to have the freedom you should have had," Harry said.

"The fact you've done really well for yourself and had you a small collective of women really does do this old man's heart good," Sirius said. "You've done better than for yourself than your old godfather had….let's just say a lot of the women I attracted weren't of the….mentally stable type."

"Imagine that," Nym murmured underneath her breath.

"What did you say Nymphadora?" Sirius asked in a sweet voice. Nym glared at Sirius for a long second. "And funnily enough if looks could kill, your old mother would have put me six feet under by the time I was ten."

Nym shook her head. She did hope Sirius would get out, and she could see both Harry and Kara hoped about the same thing. The trial of Sirius Black approached.

* * *

  
Cornelius Fudge had the look of a man who aged really badly and didn't sleep in the time he aged badly. The Minister of Magic knew the Trial of Sirius Black happened. His attempts to silence the Daily Prophet hadn't gone as planned. The new owner didn't seem as swayed by manipulate as the other one.

Fudge drafted a letter of resignation on his desk. If he was going to go out, he was going to go out on his own terms. Regardless of the trial, he knew his goose had been cooked. If he resigned from the Ministry, the Minister knew deep down the people at large wouldn't concern themselves with the exploits of an ex-Minister.

"Cornelius, are the rumors true?"

A charming woman dressed in pink entered the room. Some said she resembled a toad, but Fudge didn't tolerate such bullying under his watch. Fudge considered the woman to be a beautiful and vivacious woman, and anyone who didn't think so set their standards too high.

"Depends on what rumors you're talking about, Dolores," Fudge said.

"Sirius Black is getting a trial, and….Harry Potter and….his girlfriend are testifying at it," Umbridge said. "I thought we agreed both of them had been confounded."

Fudge pinched the bridge of his nose, with a pointed gaze delivered to his senior undersecretary.

"New evidence has come to light, and with Pettigrew turning up alive, the only logical explanation is Black needs to be put to trial," Fudge said. "Why wasn't I informed Black didn't have one in the first place?"

"Well, he was thrown in Azkaban on Dumbledore's evidence."

Fudge nodded, far easier to blame dead men. Dumbledore wasn't the type to return as a ghost, therefore it wasn't like he could contradict Fudge.

"Crouch and Dumbledore, one dead and one disgraced, but I'll still have to leave, end of my career, with the Triwizard mess," Fudge said.

"We should have forced Potter to compete," Umbridge said.

"You do realize if we piss Potter off, we will piss off the Amazons," Fudge said.

Fudge might not have been the brightest bulb in the box, but the man wasn't completely suicidal. There were certain things he didn't want to stick his toe in. One of them happened to be pissing off a race of women who would use him and anyone other Ministry official as a ritual sacrifice. Granted, he wasn't sure if the Amazons were into ritual sacrifices, but the women were vicious.

"I thought they hated all men," Umbridge said. Fudge waved off her hands. "And now, Potter is with…someone who doesn't even belong here. She isn't part of our world….therefore he shouldn't be in a relationship with someone like her…she's an alien, she's worse than a half-blood."

Fudge stared at Umbridge.

"We have a law drafted, banning people from our world from….marrying from the outside," Umbridge said. "Potter should be forced to married someone the Ministry chooses….he owes it to us."

Fudge nodded in a half-hearted manner.

"You don't want to rock the boat, Madam Umbridge," Fudge said to her.

"Well, they should be all hunted up and registered….and tagged," Umbridge said. "No one asked for them to be brought here."

Fudge understood, he wasn't too pleased when he heard Potter's best friend and currently girlfriend, happened to be some alien not even of this world. It made all of the people in this magical world look rather inferior.

"I'm going to tell Potter he can't continue this relationship, he's disgracing his heritage," Umbridge said. "And if he doesn't comply….he will be punished…..I have a lot of people supporting this law, and Potter will have to comply, if he wants to be here."

"Why wouldn't he be?" Fudge asked.

"Exactly," Umbridge said.

To both of them, who knew nothing else other than the Wizarding World, it was inconceivable anyone would want to leave. Granted, a lot of Muggleborns decided to leave and return to their non-magical family after Hogwarts, but no proper wizard cared about them leaving.

Fudge hoped Dolores knew what she was doing. She had passion about her cause, and conviction as well. She accomplished several laws restricting the movement and rights of werewolves.

If Fudge wanted to be around a creature who turned into a ravenous beast once a month, he would look his ex-wife back up.

* * *

  
Sirius Black folded his hands in his lap like a good little boy in church. Granted, he only went to church once, and would never be welcomed back after what happened to those nuns, but it was beside the point. Lily even found what happened kind of funny, but she did have a grudge against nuns which Sirius never quite found the details about.

The Wizengamot conveyed on the evidence. Sirius looked across the courtroom to Peter, who hung his head, wrapped in chains. Pettigrew didn't even look at Sirius once during the entire trial. He gave the same sob story, but it all came out Pettigrew had been giving information from the Dark Lord for two years prior to the attack on the Potters.

Crouch put a lot of the blame on Dumbledore.

"Mr. Crouch, let's not put the blame on a dead man, when you were fully responsible for what you've done," Amelia said. "Dumbledore may have told you Sirius was the secret keeper, but it was your call not to put him on trial. Therefore, it will be your burden to bear."

Sirius smiled, Amelia put things in perspective. Regardless, he now waited for the moment. Harry and Kara walked out, with the Wizengamot members, which seemed a lot less than Sirius remembered.

"As a result of a majority vote of the Wizengamot, Sirius Black has been found innocent of his crimes by this court," Amelia Bones said, reading out the verdict. "Mr. Pettigrew will be sent to Azkaban, where he will remain for the rest of his days. He will be equipped with anti-Animagus bracelets which will prevent his transformation."

"NO!" Peter yelled.

"As for Mr. Crouch," Amelia said. "After deliberation, you will be fined seventy five percent of your family assets to be paid to Mr. Black for compensation. Your son will be subjected to the Dementor's Kiss, and you will be put on probation for a period of seven years."

Crouch Senior leaned forward and looked at Sirius with a hateful glare. Sirius waved his hand and waved him in response. Crouch Senior's glare burned through towards him even more.

"As for the other motion introduced by Madam Dolores Umbridge," Amelia said. "Considered it denied….and I will never hear of a piece of legislation to be introduced again."

Umbridge looked sour.

"Madam Bones, we must preserve…"

"Hello, Madam Umbridge, we've never met, but my name is Harry Potter," Harry said. A few members of the court laughed. "And I understand you have a serious problem with my betrothed and the fact she isn't of our world."

"You have a duty to your world, Mr. Potter…." Umbridge said.

"Oh, give it a rest!" Kara yelled. "Harry doesn't owe the Ministry anything!"

"Kara," Harry said. "As my bethrothed said, I don't owe the Ministry anything….but I do have a present for each and every one of you."

"What do you mean?" one of the officials asked.

"And spoil the surprise," Harry said. "After the final task of the Triwizard Tournament, you'll know about it….and I dare say the fallout will be more exciting than anything in the tournament….even if people did compete."

"You're making a mockery out of this tournament, Potter!" Umbridge shouted.

"Temper, careful, and you might…croak," Kara said.  
  
Everyone laughed and even Fudge laughed for a brief moment before going stunned and serious. 

"The Ministry made a mockery out of this tournament long before the Goblet spat a fourth champion out for a Triwizard Tournament," Harry said. "Of course, Crouch Junior is going to suffer the consequences….not me….magical forgery actually has a steeper punishment to breaking a magically binding contract, providing it's exists."

Harry took a moment.

"But never mind, Sirius Black is free," Harry said. "So, on behalf of the Daily Prophet, I'm going to ask you, what are your plans now?"

Sirius broke out into a wicked smile.

"Harry, my boy, I'm going to Disneyland!" Sirius cheered.

Kara groaned, she figured Sirius was going to say what he just said. 

* * *

 

**To Be Continued.**


	13. The Unforgettable Second Task

**Chapter Thirteen: The Unforgettable Second Task.  
**

* * *

The events of Sirius Black's trial resulted in ramifications hitting the entire Wizarding World both hard and extremely fast. Daphne Greengrass, while not attending the trial, heard a full review from her mother, who did in fact attend the trial. After the trial, she joined Harry and Kara for lunch, with Astoria deciding to tag along.

"So, justice finally was served in the Ministry," Daphne said. She smiled and took a drink of her pumpkin juice. "I have to say, it was long overdue, and you stepped on some rather important toes…including the lovely Dolores Umbridge."

"Did she really think she would cause me to back down?" Harry asked. "Does she really think there is any possibility where she would get me to leave my relationship with Kara? Does she really think one corner of the world has any bearing over the rest of the world?"

"Well, I can answer you all of those questions," Daphne said. "Yes, yes, and yes. And she's wrong, but she still thinks all of those things."

"Typical Ministry idiot," Astoria said. The young girl responded with a scoff. Despite being thirteen years old, enough about the world jaded her. Had Harry not stepped in, she would have been put into a slave contract with Draco Malfoy.

Astoria intended to kill the bastard, but this prevented her from the mess of a Ministry investigation. The last think she heard, Draco wandered around the streets of Hogmeade, for anyone who would be sympathetic enough to give him a hand out.

"Umbridge isn't a typical Ministry idiot," Nym said. She invited herself to join the entire group. "The toad bitch is a class all to herself."

"Wonderful, love her already," Harry said. "Well, the Ministry is giving me all sorts of reasons to make me want to stay, aren't they?"

"I'm surprised they aren't trying to make some kind of order to force you to compete in the Triwizard Tournament," Nym said. Harry turned towards her with an eyebrow raised. "I know, don't give me any ideas, and….well pretty much anyone can disable the argument in a second."

"Just a second?" Kara asked. She smiled and intertwined her fingers with Harry. "You know, if someone takes more than a second to disable one of the most obvious arguments in the entire world, then they're just really losing their touch."

Harry smiled and caught the double meaning.

"Fourth champion in a Triwizard Tournament?" Harry asked. Kara smiled and leaned to kiss him in response.

Astoria nudged Daphne for a moment, but Daphne turned back around and gave her sister a warning look. Daphne threw her hands up in the air in response.

"Crouch Junior pretty much admitted to putting your name in the Goblet," Nym said. "And yet, people still think you're the fourth champion."

"Well not people, not the general public, just the Ministry and the sheep who blindly follow everything they say," Harry said. The young man took a long sigh and a long drink of water in response. "You know, I don't even know why I even bother sometimes."

"You don't?" Kara asked. She frowned and leaned towards Harry. "I have a pretty good idea why you do bother…you just can't help yourself."

"You really have me figured out, don't you?" Harry asked.

"Pretty much always," Kara said. "But, I think they're going to appreciate the nice surprise you're going to give them."

"Oh, surprise?" Nym asked. She sat bolt upright, with a frown over her face. "What do you have for the people, Harry?"

"Nym, if I told you what was up, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Harry asked.

Nym almost stopped cold in the face of logic from Harry. The woman's lips curled into a pout.

"Now, Nym, you've used this trick so often, I've become immune to it," Harry said. He reached towards her and placed a hand on the side of her face. "Don't…don't embarrass yourself, Nym."

"I'm not going to embarrass myself," Nym said. Her arms folded underneath her chest with the longest frown. "But, do you think you can give me a hint, just one little hint?"

"Just a little one?" Harry asked.

"Come on, Harry, just a little one," Nym said. Harry flashed a knowing smile towards her, which caused Nym's pouty face to increase. "Aww, come on, you're no fun."

"Daww," Kara said, reaching up and patting Nym on the face.

"Since you asked so nicely, I'll give you a little hint," Harry said. Nym rose up to her feet almost banging her knee on the table.

"Well, I can tell you're excited, given you've injured yourself," Kara said. Harry gave Kara a side long look and the Kryptonian heroine responded with a swift smile crossing over her face. "So tell her Harry, she's pretty much dying to know."

"Well, let's just put it this way," Harry said. "It might protect this world more than anyone ever could appreciate, but they won't understand what I'm doing. And they'll want to kill me for it."

"Oh, it sounds….are you sure about this?" Daphne asked. She studied some of the pureblood rights, especially with Wizengamot seats Harry accumulated, she was pretty sure he could pull this off.

"If was sure about this, I wouldn't have done it," Harry said. He leaned in towards Daphne. "Trust me."

Harry gave her a small kiss, which caused Daphne to be caught off surprise. Any other man or woman kissing her, without giving her a head's up, Daphne would have turned their head into a blimp. Something about Harry caused her mind to block off.

"What are you looking smug about?" Kara asked.

"Who me?" Astoria asked. She waved her hands for a moment. "Nothing, trust me, it's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Kara asked.

Astoria was at least a year from being in the collective, but the eyes of Harry's Alpha locked onto hers caused nervousness to spread over her body.

"Actually, surprised to see Daphne humbled," Astoria said. "It never happens, she always…well she always gets the better of everyone." ****  
  
Daphne cast the dirtiest glare she could muster towards Astoria. Astoria never once broke the grin on her face.

"Just you wait, Astoria," Daphne said.

"Wait for you to burn my face off with your heated glare?" Astoria asked, sounding a bit cheeky in the process. "Because, I can assure you I've been waiting for you to do that for a long time, and you really haven't gotten close, you know."

Daphne answered by folding her arms underneath her chest and giving Astoria one of those looks which casused Astoria to smile.

"So, now Sirius Black is on the loose," Astoria said.

"Free at last, and it's long overdue," Kara said.

"Well, he shouldn't have been in Azkaban in the first place," Daphne said. She brushed a strand of blonde hair away from her eyes. "Although you can't deny how reckless he was to get himself in the position he happened to be."

"Indeed," Harry said. Sirius had many virtues which could be considered admirable, but the man's lack of common sense wasn't one of those virtues to be honest. "Let's face it, intelligent book wise, for the most part, but completely illiterate in common sense."

"Runs in the family, in some respects," Nym said. She pursed her lips out with a frown. "Just ask my mother, she'd tell you all about it."

"I'm sure Andromeda was referring to a matter so much closer to hope," Harry said.

"Well, I do have my moments," Nym said. "I think I'm getting better….with a couple of exceptions through. Around certain people, I forget myself."

"I noticed," Harry said. Regardless dessert came for the entire group, and not in the innuendo sense as well, actual dessert.

* * *

Hogsmeade weekend came, with the second task of the Triwizard Tournament dancing around the corner. Harry and Kara made their way into the village, enjoying the day. To be perfectly honest, Harry thought the novelty of actually going to a magical village wore off after the first couple of times he went to a magical village. Just a normal village with a few bells and whistles really, nothing more, to be perfectly honest.

It did give them a perfect cover to head off and get some last minute investments done. Harry had a couple more deals to make before his big surprise for the magical world was ready before he left.

"So, Fleur seemed rather pleased about this little venture," Kara said. She turned towards Harry with a smile. "And she hinted the entire Veela community would be pleased at what you're doing….but will other magical creatures be agreeable?"

"Some, will mistrust my intentions, and who could blame them?" Harry asked. Kara responded to a shrug based on Harry's extremely rhetorical question. "Humans have caused them nothing but trouble over the years. I'm hoping I can correct their assumptions, but….it's going to take a long time to mend the wounds for both side."

Kara smiled, knowing Harry didn't particularly care for the mistreatment of those who were different by humanity, rather it be magical or mundane. Growing up, he experienced the mistreatment thanks to being different first hand, on a very personal level. The entire process made Harry stronger in some ways, but strength came in many forms.

"The second task is next weekend," Kara said. "And we're going to be the furthest away from where we need to be."

"Yes, on an alien planet," Harry said. He paused for a moment. "Wait for it."

No sooner did those words pass through Harry's mouth, Ludo Bagman swung around the corner, not watching where he was going, even though he knew exactly where he was going. He almost ran head long into Harry.

"Oh, I'm so sorry….Harry, my boy!" Bagman yelled.

Harry's eye twitched, another man calling him his boy, never boded well. He prepared to get into touch with Andromeda to file the restraining order.

"Hope you're prepared for the second task, Harry, all of us are rooting for you to be there," Bagman said. "I know you were nervous in the first task….."

"You do realize I never entered the tournament, don't you?" Harry asked.

"Well, you…technically…but I mean, there's no reason not to try, if you haven't been given an opportunity," Bagman said. "I know you…but you know the second task of the tournament…something important is going to be taken from you, and you need to rescue them…."

"I know you intend you're going to put a person at the bottom of the lake," Harry said. "And I also know, even the Ministry of Magic wouldn't be so stupid to let a hostage die, if a champion failed them. And none of my girls would consent to go with you, for your task, because they've been warned against it…so I don't know who you intend to stick down there."

Bagman resembled a fish out of water.

"Harry, come on, I'll pay you…a hundred galleons if you compete in the tournament," Bagman said.

"A hundred galleons?" Kara asked.

"A hundred and fifty galleons!" Bagman yelled, almost sounding desperate. "After the third task is over….on top of the thousand galleon prize money….Harry, you have to compete….."

"Mr. Bagman, it almost seems like you owe gangsters money, and you did something stupid like met on me to win the tournament," Harry said. "Which isn't really my problem."

"No, no, I haven't gotten in a crippling debt with the goblins, when I couldn't cover all my debts, and they threatened to send me to the work mines," Bagman said. He looked rather pale.

Kara and Harry blinked. Did it sound like an accidental confession? Gangsters were one thing, goblins were worse. If Bagman ran afoul of goblin gangsters, it would suck to be him.

"Well, hope you're cut out for it," Harry said, with a smile.

"Harry, please, don't…you have to!"

Bagman attached himself around Harry's leg, looking like a small child clinging to his parent's leg, which looked pathetic in all degrees. Kara reached over and grabbed Bagman, before holding him up and putting on the roof of a building.

"No, means no," Kara said. "And if you ever put your hands on Harry again, you'll be losing more than money."

Bagman shook, for someone who played Professional Quidditch, the man looked pretty much petrified as the thought of being rather high up. Then again, Harry suspected things would be rather difficult on a broomstick then there would be in just being brought up in the air.

Regardless, Harry and Kara left Bagman to compliment his fate and his lot in life. The man looked up and looked down. It was a long way down and he would make a rather sizeable splat.

* * *

Maxima's lips curled into a knowing smile when she showed up to address her subjects. All of them had been requested to attend. A true ruler didn't need to threaten their subjects, the sheer force of her personality showed them up.

"Welcome back, my Queen," some of her aides said. "We worried your quest would have not gone as intended."

Maxima stepped towards her aide and responded with a shifty little smile.

"There is no need for you to worry about my return," Maxima said. She leaned in and touched a hand to the top of her aide's hair, jostling a small amount of hair away from her eyes. "And you should know when I intend to go out and do something, I succeed with flying colors."

The aides and the citizens of Almerac all stepped back in awe. A young man of immense power stepped into the light to show himself to them. He wore dazzling robes which almost shined in the light.

"Everyone to your feet," Maxima said. She spoke in a bold voice. "Your king has arrived!"

Everyone started to cheer in response. The female population eyed the young man Maxima brought back in an appreciative matter.

Their gazes didn't go unnoticed by Kara and Diana. Both of them turned towards Harry, smiles crossing their face in a knowing manner. Harry didn't really say a word, but his lips curling into a grin showed pretty much everything they needed to know.

"Harry Potter of the planet Earth has tamed some of the most powerful women in his world and throughout the universe," Maxima said. "When I went to the young planet known as Earth, I intended to prove his worthiness….but it turns out, he did his best to prove mine."

A loud round of cheers popped up for the new king Maxima brought back.

"And as a result of my time on Earth, I've allowed myself to grow much stronger than ever before," Maxima said. "And I hope all of you will treat your new king with respect."

Harry looked across at most of the assembled people, about ninety-five percent of them were women. A few men watched, and looked equal parts disappointed and relieved.

"They are glad they didn't join their fellow men of being broken at my feet," Maxima said. "They understand their place, and they will not revolt."

"Some of them look like they intend to," Diana said. Maxima reached towards her and placed a hand on the shoulder of the princess.

"If there's any sign of rebellion, all who are loyal to me, will squash it in instance," Maxima said. "Given the fact I've brought back Harry, every single woman on this planet will want my favor."

No one needed to ask why the women on this planet wanted to hold onto Maxima's favor. The looks some of them gave Harry proved to be a rather obvious reason why they wanted the Queen's favor. Kara's grin grew even more prominent when she looked at Harry.

"And it would be a crime if I didn't show you the palace," Maxima said. She turned to Kara and smiled. "I'm pretty sure there will be some technology in there you might be interested in….some of my people managed to salvage some scraps of Kryptonian technology which were sent adrift in space."

Kara's interest piqued to an entirely new level, and she could tell Harry was interested as well. The Girl of Steel smiled.

"The only problem is we haven't had much of a chance to look at the technology in question," Maxima said. "And our scientists….well they're intelligent, but they haven't been able to get it working."

"And you were hoping I would, won't you?" Kara asked.

"It was my intention, yes," Maxima said. "Your mother was one of the smartest women on Krypton, and the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Maxima didn't know it, but her mother receiving credit for her achievements meant the world to Kara. Alura didn't get enough credit on Krypton, unfortunately, given she had been overshadowed by Jor-El and his doomsday proclamations, which happened to be true. No one listened to him, but people had the annoying ability to bury their hands in the sand. Especially when they worked for the government.

_'Talk about one thing which doesn't change.'  
_

* * *

Amelia Bones wondered who had the bright idea to make a bunch of students sit outside in the middle of February in Scotland to watch a task which they couldn't see. The woman found herself at Hogwarts, filling in for Crouch as the judge, because she happened to draw the short straw.

Bagman looked like he had ants in his pants. Which could be possible, if he pissed someone off enough and they hexed him, but Amelia somehow doubted he suffered from a certain affliction. Regardless, the man squirmed around, in an attempt to calm his nerves, as fried as they might have been.

"Are you okay, Bagman?" Amelia asked.

"We need to delay the task, Harry hasn't shown up," Bagman said.

"I believe he's made it clear he isn't in the tournament," Amelia said.

"But, he has to be!" Bagman whined, resembling a teenage girl who got stood up at a dance more than a Ministry official.

Granted, the line between two could be very fine. Amelia knew about as much during her time as working as an official with the Ministry of Magic. Bagman's maturity regressed by taking one too many bludgers to the head.

"We need to go forward for the tournament, besides, three champions are here," Amelia said. Bagman started to hold his mouth open, but Amelia held a hand up. "If there isn't an adequate hostage, than how will Mr. Potter be able to participate in the tournament?"

Actual logic confounded Bagman, and Amelia smiled, glad he finally shut up. She had a shrewd idea exactly why he acted the way he acted. He would be in some big trouble if Amelia found out her theory was right, but without proof, throwing down some accusations could be a disaster.

The three champions made their way forward into the scene. Looks of disgust spread over the face to at least two of the champions. With Krum, it looked rather hard to tell, but his usual look tended to divert towards disgust and dismay.

"Champions, welcome to the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament," Bagman said.

"Get on with it already, I'm freezing my ass off out here!"

Bagman looked up at the person in response, and turned around. Just two more tasks of this, and he grumbled about Crouch leaving him to hold the bag.

"Ladies and gentlemen…the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin, is everyone ready?"

"Just get on with it, you tosser!"

"Maybe we should wait for a couple of moments…." Bagman said. An object flew through the air and nearly smacked Bagman in the face. The years of training as a Beater caused him to be able to dodge it in a hurry. "Actually, come to think of it, we should start right now….before things get ugly"

"Thank Merlin's balls finally!"

"The goal of the Second Task is to rescue your hostage within the next hour," Bagman said.

"Oh my! They have hostages! Stand back, I'll rescue them….no need to worry!"

A few people looked up in awe. Some of the Muggleborn noticed the alien heroine and Teen Titan known as Starfire swoop down from the heavens, with an intense look on her face. Most of them saw this strange orange skinned girl with red hair come from the heavens.

The woman looked at them, intensity burning through her eyes.

"I've found them, this is a delicate situation….."

Starfire dove into the water and made her way down. She dropped down in front of a village.

"You need to let these people go," Starfire said in their native language. She picked it up after an encounter with Aquagirl. "If you don't, I will be forced to use force."

Kara bet her five dollars she wouldn't use such a cheesy phrase. The Merman stepped back and allowed Starfire to go into the water, and grab the hostages, bringing them above.

"Do not despair…I have saved you!" Kori cheered.

"And, we're sad to inform you, given the hostages have been rescued due to external interference, all of the champions have been disqualified in the Triwizard Tournament," Bagman said. "Therefore all four champions in this Triwizard Tournament have been disqualified!"

The spectators cheered because they could go back inside and out of the frigid February winter. Starfire became one of most decorated heroines in the magical world, for about three weeks, before the short attention span of magical users kicked in.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	14. A Warm Gust

**Chapter Fourteen: A Warm Gust.**

* * *

 

Kara enjoyed the time on a highly evolved planet. In some ways, Earth had its charm, but to be honest, there were times where she felt like she slowed herself down to keep up with everyone else. Harry had been one of the few people who could keep up with her. Kara really did hit the jackpot when she ran into Harry on the school chimney when he teleported up there to get away from his cousin and his band of thugs.

The Kryptonian survivor smiled when she looked at the technology Maxima showed her. To be honest, Kara figured the technology looked to be rather useless for the most part.

"None of your scientists could get it working," Kara said. Maxima answered with a nod. "Well, it's for good reason, a lot of this technology is missing components."

"You're serious, aren't you?" Maxima asked. "The question is, can you get it working in any way?"

"Well, if anyone can, Kara can," Harry said. Kara turned to her soul mate with a smile on her face. "I'm sure some of it could be useful, and….I'm grateful you found it."

Harry leaned in and kissed her. Maxima appreciated the little gestures, and how he would never be intimidated by her. If there was an instance where Harry proved his worthiness, it would be his lack of fear.

"I need to address them, so….it will be a long time," Maxima said. "But, naturally, the portal works both ways….so when you take care of your affairs….be sure to return….and if not, I will as soon as I can."

"Oh, I will be back," Harry said. "I wondered if they turned over the entire planet in an attempt to find me. After all, if magic works as it should, it should be able to locate a person anywhere on Earth."

Maxima smiled, and Diana leaned towards Harry.

"It's amazing, considering you weren't really anywhere on Earth," Diana said. She gave her lover a teasing smile. "But then again, why would you expect logic to enter the minds of anyone at the Ministry?"

Diana knew of several amazing people who performed magic, hell, she spoke to one. She honestly was surprised the Ministry didn't enact something stupid involving the Amazons. Likely it had been bandied about, but the few people with the common sense in their heads managed to stop it. Diana felt gratitude towards those people. She might have the spirit of the warrior, but the less blood shed, the better. Violence solved very little and caused some rather bad vibes for the people involved.

"So, are you going to stick around and explore the planet?" Maxima asked. "There might be much for you to learn here?"

"Just like there is still much for you to learn," Diana said.

Maxima answered with a long smile in response. The smile answered Diana's question.

"I'm needed back home, but I thank you for the offer," Diana said. "Politics…as you may understand."

Maxima sighed and allowed a small smile to cross over her face. The Queen placed a hand on Diana's shoulder and steered her to look into her eyes.

"Trust me, I understand," Maxima said. "Until the next time we meet….I'll see you around."

"Yes," Diana said. She responded with the briefest hint of a smile. "Yes, you will."

"And remember, the door is always opened," Maxima said.

Harry leaned towards Maxima and wrapped his arms around Maxima. Maxima experienced one more for the road, a kiss, which made her want him to linger for more, but the two of them pulled away from each other.

"Now, I want you to stay," Maxima said. She smiled, the taste of Harry still lingering on your lips. "I will hold you to your promise you will return when you're ready."

Harry answered with another long kiss, capturing Maxima's lips in a potent movement. The Queen closed her eyes one more time, before the three of the made their way through the portal.

"They're ready, my Queen?"

Maxima turned to her aide and frowned. It looked like the aide walked around on eggshells.

"Relax," Maxima said. "You shouldn't be so tense….you may need to get laid."

"Your majesty?" the aide asked.

"I'll put in the good word with the King when he returns," Maxima said. "But, I expect your continued hard work, or….you'll be left dry and wanting."

The aide nodded, pretty much pleased at the generosity of the Queen, but a part of her wondered if she bit off a little more than she could chew. Regardless, the Queen's aide didn't want to jinx herself, but good things came to those who waited.

* * *

  
Daphne Greengrass sat in one of the abandoned passageways in Hogwarts, thinking. The second task certainly was something, and despite his non-presence, Daphne almost suspected Harry's hand was in it. Or at least, Kara placed her hand into it, making sure Kori saved the hostages. The Ministry swore up and down the hostages wouldn't be harmed. Fleur's sister, Diggory's girlfriend, and Krum's roommate all had been put down underneath the lake, and Daphne almost laughed at the look on Bagman's face.

The older Greengrass sister rose to her feet and made her way through the doorway, frowning. She almost ran into Nymphadora Tonks.

"Oh, sorry, are you okay?" Nym asked. She looked a bit apologetic when she stepped back.

"Yes, I'm fine," Daphne said. She ran her fingers over her neck. "So, what are you doing? Harry hasn't gotten back, has he?"

"No, I think he's just about ready to return, it's been about two days," Nym said. "If they expelled him from Hogwarts, it wouldn't really hit the note they want it to."

"No, it wouldn't," Daphne said.

Being a Slytherin, a proper one, Daphne received a bit of a sixth sense feeling Nym had something on her mind. She would get it out of her.

"So, tell me?" Daphne asked. "What's up?"

"What do you mean?" Nym asked.

"You were lurking around, and you just happened to run into me," Daphne said. "I don't know how things are in Hufflepuff, but in Slytherin, we don't believe in coincidence."

Nym responded with a knowing smile to the younger girl. She leaned towards the Greengrass heiress, with a twinkle of mischief dancing through her eyes.

"First of all, you should know I trained with the Aurors, and I met Moody…the real Moody, and it was one of his favorite sayings, other than constant vigilance," Nym said. "No matter what, you should never believe in coincidence, ever."

"Good, I'm glad to see we're on the same page," Daphne said. "Because I know you're here for reasons which are not coincidental."

Nym's face recognized a young girl who had been caught with her hand wedged firmly inside a cookie jar. Something Daphne reckoned Nym had a fair bit of experience and practice in being this particular girl. Just some feeling she had, Daphne couldn't really place it.

"So, spill," Daphne said. "We're on the same team, aren't we?"

"If you mean we both want to be in Harry Potter's bed, then yes, we're pretty much on the same page," Nym said.

"You mean, you haven't?" Daphne asked.

"Well, I haven't technically been inside his bed," Nym said, with a twinkle in her eye. "It's the one place where I haven't been with Harry."

Daphne didn't have the foggiest notion in her mind whether Nym pulled her leg or was being completely serious. With the fun loving Auror, Daphne couldn't read her face. Perhaps being a Metamorphmagus allowed her to guard her emotions far better than others in her place might have.

And maybe, as Daphne mentally reminded herself, the true snake hid firmly in the house of badgers. Her mother told her this, and Daphne didn't fully grip it, until now.

"But, you'd like to be, regardless," Nym said. "But, you're nervous, and scared a little bit."

Daphne's hands flew to her hips with an intense and quite challenging expression directed towards one Nymphadora Tonks.

"I'm not scared," Daphne said.

"No, of course not, sweetie," Nym said. She didn't press her luck by patting Daphne on the head, even though she wanted to.

"You've been conspiring with my younger sister," Daphne said with an accusatory look flashing through her look. The look of innocence spreading over Nym's face almost fooled anyone else, but Daphne wasn't going to go down so easily. "She's been talking to you about how I should jump on the opportunity."

"Well, she's right, even if I haven't been talking to her."

Skepticism spread through Daphne's face and her voice matched the moment she managed to articulate a few words.

"Really?" Daphne asked.

"You know, you shouldn't be so paranoid about everything," Nym said. She spoke in a gentle voice, but a firm spin had been added to it as well. "You might find you could have some fun, if you want to."

"You think so?" Daphne asked.

"You've had a hard life since your father died," Nym said.

"Did you have psychological training with your Auror training as well?" Daphne asked. "And if you're trying to get inside my head, you're really barking up the wrong tree."

"No, Daphne, I'm not," Nym said. Her demeanor shifted into equal parts serious and gentle. "But, a good Auror knows how to read both friends and enemies….I'm not as good as most people are. But, the look on your face shows how transparent you're being."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Daphne said.

"Look, Daphne, we can go around in circles, or you can just admit there's something is wrong," Nym said. The Auror tapped on an invisible watch. "I have all day, but I don't think either of us want to play this game for long."

Daphne threw her hands up into the air.

"I'm…scared I won't live up to expectations," Daphne said. "Given some of the women Harry has attracted….well, I have a lot to live up to. And the fact is….."

"You can't ever stand not living up to expectations," Nym said.

"Yes," Daphne said. "You won't tell Harry what I said, would you?"

"Of course not," Nym said. She smiled and leaned in closer towards Daphne. "I actually want to help you, if you let me…..maybe if I show you what to do, you won't be so….insecure."

Daphne hated the insecure label, mostly because it rang ultimately true with her. The Greengrass heiress frowned and looked at Nym.

"What do you want me to do?" Daphne asked.

"Accept Harry's invitation this time, and I'll show you," Nym said.

Daphne blinked and she saw an exact duplicate of herself standing where Nymphadora Tonks pretty much used to be. She pretty much saw the light, and a small smile flashed over her face.

_'Well this should either prove to be innocent, or the absolutely most stupid thing I've done. Oh well, live once, live bold.'  
_

* * *

  
Kara held a bop bag which Kori started to hammer into it with a smile on her face.

"So, how about Wonder Girl?" Kori asked.

"Both of them?" Kara asked.

"Yes," Kori said with a smile. "And Raven….now her father issues have cleared up…and there's Aquagirl…she's such a good kisser."

"Well kissing her gave you the talent to help save the hostages," Kara said.

"Yes, and that Baghead guy seemed really mad at me for some reason," Kori said.

"Bagman, Kori, and don't worry, he's…he's in a lot of trouble," Kara said. "He tried to do something to me and Harry when we were in the village."

"He didn't….he should not….what is wrong with these people?" Kori asked. She shook her head. "What about Batgirl?"

"Yes, Babs will kill me if she isn't invited," Kara said. "But…never thought a get together would be so exhausting to put together."

"Yes, but it should be really fun," Kori said. "Unless some bad guy attacks, then….it won't be so fun…..after Harry is done with Hogwarts, it will be an amazing celebration."

Kara smiled, it would be an amazing celebration, and would be interesting to recruit talent for the future.

"Oh, and there's M'Gann, you can't forget M'Gann," Kara said, almost as an afterthought. Of course such a specimen would not be an afterthought to anyone to be honest.

"Oh, yes, get her and Nym in the room together, and you have automatic triplets," Kori said. She punched the bag. "Do you want to switch?"

"Sure," Kara said. "Just think, three more months, and Harry will be free to explore grander options."

"Yes, it will be amazing," Kori said.

"I just hope no one causes any difficulties," Kara said. She started to punch the bag, imagining the face of the Umbridge woman who started to cause some problems for herself and Harry.

Kara punched the bag a little bit too hard and caused it to fly off of the chain. The bag slammed extremely hard against the wall, denting. Sand poured out before the two alien heroines.

_'Okay, it turns out my imagination is just a little bit too vivid.'_

 

"I don't know who made you mad, but I'm glad I'm not them," Kori said.

"You should be," Kara said. She walked over to the princess. "Besides….you're much more beautiful than the person I pretend punched."

"Oh, well, thank you," Kori said.

"Not too much of a compliment, but you are gorgeous, Kori," Kara said.

Kori started to bounce up and down with a wicked grin on her face. Kara reached over to her, and grabbed her hand in response.

"You know, if you need some way to burn off all of your added energy, all you need to ask," Kara said. She gave Kori a knowing grin and an even more knowing wink.

"Too bad Harry isn't here to help the two of us," Kori said. "Where is he anyway?"

"Daphne finally agreed to go on a date with him," Kara said. The two of them decided to sit down from their training session and take five. Given the poor boxing bag suffered the brunt of a punishing assault, it could use a break.

Kori reached over and took out a bottle of water and opened it up.

"Do you think Harry will have her get over…the thing she's been going through?" Kori asked.

"Nym is going to help," Kara said. Kori raised an eyebrow and Kara almost broke out into a fit of giggles because of the expression the Tamarian Princess gave her. "Yeah, I don't know whether to be excited or scared either."

"Oh, it would be interesting either way," Kori said. Her face broke out into a wide grin. She decided to dump the bottle of water over her head. This action caused Kara's gaze to go over towards her, with an eyebrow raised in response. "What?"

Kara almost broke out into a fierce fit of laughter, with the white shirt sticking to Kori's breasts thanks to the water against it. Still, the two of them planned a hell of an after party, and Kara thought to take a closer look at some girls for the not so distant future.

Granted, she didn't expect some of them to take the plunge so soon, but, maybe, sometime. Never did hurt to feel some people out.

* * *

  
Daphne relaxed a little bit more, and she hated the fact she relaxed so much. Harry looked across the table at the Greengrass heiress with a bit of a smile crossing over his face.

"So, are you okay now you've loosened up?" Harry asked to her.

"Dinner was great," Daphne said, with a smile on her face. "And….you know, I do owe you a debt, and…..I intend to repay it….but I don't know how to repay it…and I'm afraid to disappoint you."

"Don't think," Harry said. His voice grew a fair bit firm and he stared Daphne straight in the eye. "Sometimes thoughts are a bad thing. Follow your instincts."

Daphne smiled despite herself. She knew Harry followed such a lifestyle and for good reason. Daphne thought just following her instincts flew in the face of everything she had been thought. She always had been taught to look at all angles from the situation.

Looking at all angles of the situation caused her to realize what she felt.

"I've gotten a room for both of us," Harry said. He leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips for a long second. "What we do with it….well we'll see, won't we?"

Daphne rose to her feet for a second, with grace and elegance, pretty much drained into her head. Fifteen years old, and since she could walk, her mother taught her how to walk with a proper stance of a pureblood heiress.

"So, if you don't mind me for asking?" Daphne asked. Harry raised his eyebrow and looked over to Daphne. Dare she push her luck and ask the most obvious question in the word. "What exactly are your plans for the magical world?"

"You know, when I walked into Hogwarts years ago, I thought this would be an interesting experience," Harry said. "Needless to say, interesting was a good way to describe the magical world, but it was interesting for all of the wrong reasons and none of the right ones."

Daphne nodded sadly, they did have their flaws. Flaws which grew and spiraled out of control with each passing generation.

"If you think about it, and you know your pureblood law, you know what I can do," Harry said. "And you know how much the old boys club are going to pitch a bitch when I do it….but….well, it has to be done."

Daphne realized exactly what Harry intended to do. The number of Wizengamot seats he acquired underneath his name, or at least he personally backed, proved to be over the necessary majority to enact something. And the Ministry broke the agreement often enough.

"You're going to really stir up a hurricane on your way out," Daphne said.

"Well, if I'm going to leave, I want them to remember me for something beyond the thing I can't remember," Harry said. "At first, I'll go down as the person who destroyed this isolated community."

"At first?" Daphne asked.

"But….in time, I'll go down as the person who saved them from extinction," Harry said.

Daphne nodded in response, no one dared enact this protocol, because they respected the fact they should be isolated too much. However, Harry had a different perspective of the world, at least it's how Daphne understood.

"Do you mind if I head to the bathroom real quick?" Daphne asked.

Harry smiled and motioned for her to walk off. The young man made his way to the suite, adjacent to the bathroom. He suspected Daphne was up to something tonight. She looked a little bit too calm and collected not to be up to something.

He unfolded a postcard from Sirius, and smiled. He lived up his freedom, as he should. Harry would enjoy his once his OWLs and NEWTs were done in a couple of weeks.

"Hello, Harry."

Daphne made her way out of the room and almost tripped over the rug. She flew forward and landed into Harry's arms, as he moved towards her, faster than a speeding bullet.

"You need to be careful," Harry said. He instantly knew something was up. "Nymphadora."

"What, what are you talking about?" "Daphne" asked.

"Come on, Nym, don't play coy with me," Harry said with a smile. "I know it's you….and I know the issues Daphne has been having….she's a bit nervous. I think it's an amazing thing you're doing for her."

Nym-Daphne answered with a shadow of a smile. The Auror wished she could play with the façade a bit longer, but obviously Harry proved to be too shrewd for it.

"Rugs, my downfall," Nym-Daphne said.

"Indeed," Harry said. He smiled. "So, were you going to show her?"

"I've duplicated her body down to the last detail," Nym-Daphne said. "And she's watching over there….you can come out now."

Daphne slipped off an invisibility cloak. Not as good as Harry's more famous model, but the cloak would do in a pinch. She smiled and walked over towards Harry, to give him a nervous kiss.

"Well, here's your first lesson," Nym-Daphne said. "Here's a kiss where you can really curl the toes of your wizard."

Nym-Daphne threw herself at Harry, wrapping her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, and she shoved her tongue into his mouth. Harry allowed her to kiss the ever living daylights out of him for about ten seconds, before he returned it.

"And here's how you turn the tables," Harry said after breaking the kiss, and he grabbed Nym's soft leg, before turning her around and kissing her on the lips. He bit down on her lip, causing her to moan. His hands explored her body, coming short to hitting her breasts.

"Mmm, I think I'm going to get as much fun as you are," Nym-Daphne said.

"You just wanted a piece of me," Harry said.

The Auror responded by squeezing his crotch and giving another sensual and hot kiss

"Pretty big piece to go around, love," Nym said. She looked over her shoulder to Daphne. "Why don't you take a crack at him, honey?"

Daphne intended to take a crack at Harry alright. She copied what Nym did and kissed Harry with intensity and plenty of fury. Her tongue pushed into the depths of his mouth, with Harry dominating her in response.

Harry pinned her against the wall, and planted a couple of kisses against the side of her neck. Daphne closed her eyes in response.

"And now, time for me to teach you something fun, and just how much you're really capable of." **  
**Nym, still wearing Daphne's face, and body, descended down to her knees. She made sure to lock eyes with the Greengrass heiress and descend to her knees.

"My, what a big broomstick, you have, Harry?" "Daphne" asked, pulling it out of his pants.

Harry smiled, if Nymphadora didn't out herself earlier with her demeanor and mannerisms, the words she spat out would be more than enough. Regardless, she pulled out his big cock.

Daphne watched, mentally committing Nym's actions to memory. The woman's tongue traced a zig-zag pattern around Harry's throbbing cock. She smiled and kissed the tip of his cock, before Nym pushed down.

Harry grunted.

"Damn, such a tight mouth," Harry groaned.

Nym assured Daphne she made no alterations to her body, even though she could expand her throat or really anything. The lack of alterations showed Daphne what she was capable of for her god giving talents.

Daphne found herself just a tiny bit turned on by the fact she could really suck cock with her mouth. She stroked herself through her panties, and frowned, lifting her hips forward.

A few more sucks, and Harry's well lubricated cock pushed out of Nym's mouth. Nym held his cock and held it out for Daphne.

"Go ahead, my protégé, have a taste," Nym said.

Daphne descended to her knees in front of Harry. His throbbing cock sprang out in front of her. The teenager parted her lips and took his cock into her mouth. At first, she gagged, but managed to stay the course and suck him.

_'If she can suck cock, so can I.'_

 

"Baby, you're such a natural, keep it up," Harry said.

The second Daphne descended to her knees, using her tongue to bat against Harry's ball sack, and she stroked him. The original copy of the teenage heiress suckled his cock, pushing him into the depths of her tight throat.

The original Daphne heard Harry's encouraging words and her ability to be better than the best spurred her forward. Her lips started to smack and slap together, bringing his hard prick deep into her both. Daphne continued to work him over.

"Time for your treat," Nym said.

Her fingers snaked around Harry's balls.

"Remember to swallow, no one likes a mess."

Daphne wondered what it would be like. Regardless, his throbbing prick pushed into her mouth. Daphne braced for the impact.

"Get ready, it's cumming," Harry said.

Harry pushed his cock into the back of her throat one last time, sending a spurt of cum spilling into the back of her throat. Daphne experienced a joyous time with Harry launching splatter after splatter of cum deep into the back of her throat. She kept sucking his juices down, hunger flashing through her eyes the more she took care fo him.

"Now, it's time for your next lesson," Nym-Daphne said. "Have a seat…you too Harry."

Nym smiled and pulled back her robes. She wore a Hogwarts school uniform about two sizes too small for her well-stacked figure.

The morphed Auror started to sway her hips back and force to invisible music. Nym-Daphne reached up and unbuttoned her shirt, revealing a black bra which contained her ample, especially for the age of the girl present, breasts. Nym turned around and swayed her ass.

She gave a mock cry of outrage when Harry smacked her shaking ass. Nym turned around and removed her bra. Her large firm breasts along with her slender waist and wide hips revealed themselves.

Daphne pulled her shirt halfway off and started to run her hands over her body, giving a different rhythm to what Nym did.

Nym pulled off her soaked thong and threw it in Harry's face. Harry caught a whiff of her.

"Well, I'm ready to go, and I know you are," Harry said. He reached towards Nym-Daphne and pulled her over towards him.

The gorgeous morphed witch grinded her slit down on Harry's cock. She showed the natural flexibility Daphne had. Daphne observed the combination of both pain and pleasure on Nym's face when she brought his throbbing cock into her body.

"Yes, it's possible," Nym said. Harry's hands ran over her breasts, playing with her nipples. "It is possible….and the pain goes away after a few seconds."

"You're so tight," Harry said. Harry pumped into Nym's pussy a couple of times. "Are you sure you're not cheating?"

"Well?" Nym asked. Harry squeezed her breasts with, which caused her tight pussy. "You're going to find out after a minute, aren't you?"

Nym bounced up and down on him with reckless abandon. Harry grabbed her breasts and made her ride him extremely hard. Her tight pussy squeezed his massive prick.

"You're not going to beat me," Harry said. His fingers brushed between Nym's tight ass, or rather Daphne's tight ass.

"Don't intend to, but…..will get a hell of a good orgasm in the process," Nym said.

Harry decided to make all of her dreams come true, for lack of a better term. He pushed her to the brink, with Nym sliding down his thick pole.

Daphne took notes, and the fact she watched Harry's hard cock spear in and out of her "pussy", caused her to grow horny. Her hands roamed her body, with her nipples getting rather hard in the process.

"Please, give her," Daphne said.

Daphne imagined Harry's strong hands in place of hers, and she really couldn't hold it back any longer. She wished she knew how to conjure some kind of stop gap to pleasure her, even though it would pale into comparison.

Nym's entire body vibrated with pleasure. She practiced her self-control with Harry's thick cock spearing into her. When she had an orgasm, her emotions ran high and her powers, were unpredictable.

Somehow, perhaps not to embarrass herself, Nym just barely held it together. Her mind exploded into a cascading effect of fireworks. She wiggled her hips down onto Harry's aching cock, pushing the man's massive phallus between her thighs. Nym closed her thighs around him, bringing herself almost all the way up, and down onto him.

With a rather dazed and extremely satisfied expression, Nym made her way away from Harry. The moment she detached herself from his throbbing cock, Daphne rushed over. Her thighs spread and brushed over Harry's cock head. Moisture eased his cock head inside her.

"Someone is eager," Harry said. He grabbed Daphne's firm breasts.

"You have no idea."

Daphne spoke with an intense expression, her eyes glazing over when she brushed her dripping slit over Harry's massive prick. It tempted her thighs, parting her. With a smirk crossing her face, Daphne eased Harry's huge prick inside her body.

"Damn, Nym, you really underplayed her tightness," Harry groaned. He pushed Daphne onto him, with her hips pushing down onto him.

"So, I guess, I did," Nym said. She decided to conjured a toy and pushed in between her legs. The Auror lifted her thighs up, submerging it completely into her body, grinding her pussy back and forth, pushing inch by inch of the tool into her. "Yes, it's really good…so good."

Daphne agreed with Nym's assessment, although for entirely different reasons. Her thighs spread and brought Harry's hard cock into her.

"I think it's time for you to cum," Harry said.

Daphne experienced the pleasure of his cock penetrating her. Any amount of pain left her body, and her loins sang with pleasure. The young man started to rub his hands all over her body, causing pleasurable jolts to spread over her, from head down to her toe.

"Yes, let me cum," Daphne said. She bit her lip and pushed down onto him.

"Here you go," Harry said. He squeezed her right breast, while suckling her left nipple.

The bombardment of pleasurable sensations caused Daphne's mind to grow extremely wild, along with her loins to send a set of fluids down onto him.

"Do it," Nym said. She kissed Daphne.

The erotic sight of two "twins" kissing each other, caused Harry to push his cock into the brim of her pussy. Nym-Daphne worked her tongue into Daphne's mouth and the two goddesses moaned in each other's mouth.

Harry thrust his throbbing cock deep into Daphne's dripping cunt. The pleasurable sensations of her pussy wrapped around his thick cock, pushing him into her depths. Daphne clenched around him as hard as possible, pushing him into her.

The pure passion of Daphne cumming launched Harry about as far as possible over the edge. His hands touched her ass, with Harry grabbing onto it. A long thrust buried his thick shaft into Daphne's tight pussy."

"Now, it's my turn," Harry said. He nibbled on the side of her neck.

Daphne almost lost every single sense of herself. Grinding her pussy down onto his massive pole, Daphne worked him over.

"Cum in me, bond me."

Harry couldn't say no to such a beauty. His hands explored her ample breasts, and her tight body. A huge thrust brought Harry directly over the edge and into her. His seed spilled into her pussy in response.

Daphne rode out his orgasm and hers, before collapsing onto his chest with a content look on her face.

Nym-Daphne wrapped her arms around Daphne-Prime, as she rested on Harry, her face buried into his chest. She whispered in the younger girl with a playful smile spreading over her face.

"Don't worry, I have a few more lessons you can learn."

* * *

**  
To Be Continued.**


	15. Spine Tingling Third Task

**Chapter Fifteen: The Spine-Tingling Third Task:**

* * *

Harry's fourth and final year at Hogwarts resulted in some interesting things happening, although not a good kind of interesting to be honest. Everyone looked forward to the Triwizard Tournament returning, but they learned how much a disaster the tournament could be. Now, the Ministry looked to be in a state of flux, and Harry knew the people who picked up the pieces would have their work cut out for him.

He prepared for the fall out of the final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Harry planned to walk out the door and never come back. Now, he took his exams.

"So, how did you do?" Kara asked.

"Well, what do you think?" Harry asked.

"Knowing you, you did the best score possible, just to rub it in their faces a bit more they'll never have you at your disposal," Kara said. "But will they understand the gesture?"

Harry answered with a long chuckle in response. If the Ministry understood what he intended, he thought pretty much everyone would be in good shape. A big part of Harry wanted to hold out hope, but an even bigger part of Harry.

"I don't think I can make a gesture more painful or more obvious," Harry said. "Everyone's excited about the final task of the Triwizard Tournament."

Kara nearly snickered at Harry's passionate declaration. The second task picked up during the end, with Starfire showing up and screwing up everything.

"Yes, they grow a big hedge, where it blocks off the entire Quidditch field, and so no one can see it," Harry said. He leaned in towards Kara with a smile crossing his face. "And if you really listen to the wind, you can almost hear Oliver Wood weeping in horror at how the Quidditch field had been mutilated."

Harry and Kara almost walked out of the Ministry. The hideous woman dressed in pink made her way down the hallway. Much to their relief, Umbridge passed the two of them. She snapped at a couple of low level Ministry workers.

"Make sure it's done!" she yelled, passing down the hallway.

Kara and Harry waited for the woman to leave. The moment she stopped sharing the oxygen in the same general location they stood, Harry answered with a long sigh and smiled in response.

"She's really a cruel piece of work, isn't she?" Harry asked.

"Yes, just a little bit," Kara said. "Can you believe she tried to put through the law she did?"

"Given some of the past laws she championed, I can believe it," Harry said. The young man figured those laws could be overturned in time, especially when the new regime took control of things. "But, she doesn't get why the Wizengamot keeps overturning her decisions. And it's starting to make her more manic."

"You're trying to push her into doing something really stupid?" Kara asked.

"She's already done something really stupid, and she only has herself to blame," Harry said.

Kara turned to try and nudge the information out of Harry, but much to her chagrin, he didn't even hint at what he was up to. The two disappeared from the Ministry, where Daphne waited for them. She smiled and walked over to Harry, wrapping her arms around him with a sensual kiss.

"Now, I feel left out," Kara said.

"Sorry," Daphne said.

Without another word, Daphne touched her lips to Kara's with a kiss. Kara closed her eyes and experienced a sensual little kiss from the Greengrass heiress. The two of them parted ways from each other, leaving Kara in a bit of a daze.

"And you started the fun without me, did you?"

Fleur popped her head in to join the rest of the group.

"So, are you prepared for the final task of the Triwizard?" Harry asked.

Fleur only answered with a long and musical round of laughter. She leaned towards her mate and kissed him on the lips. Her hands roamed over Harry's body and pulled away from him.

"Yes, they expect us to go through a maze with all of these creatures," Fleur said. The young woman wrinkled her nose and frowned hard. "You know trying to use creatures for entertainment is never going to go so well….as if the dragons were bad enough."

For all of the safety restrictions the Triwizard put on for this reviving of the tournament, there were still a couple of decisions.

"And congratulations on your exams," Fleur said.

"I haven't gotten the results back just yet," Harry said.

Fleur lead Harry over to the couch where she sat down next to him. Kara took a spot on Harry's lap and Daphne positioned herself in a comfortable manner onto his right side. Daphne clenched onto his arm and looked at Harry through her eyelashes.

"Come on," Daphne said. She flashed him a pretty smile, added with a tone of mischief dancing through her eyes. "If you didn't do the best, I'd eat my cauldron."

"Well, they are pretty high in fiber."

Nym entered the room, her hair darkened with purple streaks added for flavor. The Auror made her way into the meeting room to join the other four parties. A chair appeared for her, allowing her to show up.

"Looks like Snape's throwing in the towel after this year," Nym said.

"So, the rumors are true," Daphne said. "I'm surprised Snape lasted the rest of the year to be honest….you'd figure he would be out of the door when Dumbledore died."

Harry smiled.

"Snape does have some level of self-preservation after he had been warned," Harry said. He reached down and cupped Kara's thigh in an absent-minded manner. "So, he's put on the level of a common animal."

"Figures it would be the case with Snape," Daphne said. "You just wonder if the Ministry has a similar attitude."

"You sound rather confident they do," Fleur said. She frowned. "But, don't think it's just this country…."

"I wouldn't dream of thinking it's just this country," Harry said. The young man leaned towards her. "But certain Ministry officials are going to have a rude awakening."

Harry recalled the look of rage in the eyes of the horrid woman in pink. The woman would have liked nothing better than to have power over Harry, to torment him. It tormented her she couldn't really have anything to hold over his head.

Threaten to snap his wand and banish him for the world, well Harry made it clear he was already halfway out of the door. Sometimes, Harry almost felt sorry for these people, but they would be what they would be, and there wasn't much to do to change it.

Regardless, Harry needed to be out of the country because the amazing third task of the Triwizard Tournament would start in a few days. The day after, Harry would receive his NEWT results.

"I don't think any of them will truly believe you're gone, until you're gone," Daphne said.

"Well, I have one final gift for them to remember me by."

* * *

Dolores Umbridge detested those who did not fall in line with the Ministry of Magic.

_'The people should be required to serve their Ministry, they should be thankful we allow them as much freedom as they would….and these filthy half-breeds and aliens ruin our perfect world.'_

Umbridge and a group of like minded Ministry officials tried for years to get their hands on the Potter family fortune, along with the Evans family fortune. Despite the fact the Evans family rooted in the Muggle world, Umbridge believed since Lily Evans stole magical powers from some unfortunate squib out there, the Ministry should receive compensation from the Evans family.

All people who force their way into their perfect world should be forced to pay the toll.

The law Umbridge tried to get through had been blocked yet again by the Wizengamot, and Amelia Bones grew annoyed to her. Umbridge wanted to do something about the woman, she never knew how to play by the rules, and somehow she enforced them.

"Good afternoon, Dolores."

Umbridge turned around and speaking of Amelia Bones, she turned up next to Umbridge.

"Hello, Amelia," Umbridge said. Her voice radiated sugary diabetes inducing niceness. Her eyes showed Amelia she would kill the bitch if she thought she could get away from it.

"I wish to see you in my office," Amelia said. "In the wake of Minister Fudge retiring at the end of this month, I've been reviewing some files in my office. And I wish to verify a couple of things on yours."

Umbridge looked at Amelia for a long moment, and nodded. She noticed a few Ministry Aurors linger around.

"Madam Bones, if you….we should do something about the entire Harry Potter mess," Umbridge said. "He's just going to leave our world, and if he pulls all of his resources out of the magical world, he could collapse our entire economy."

"Madam Umbridge, I checked, and while I agree times will be rough, we will survive," Amelia said. "The Wizengamot has drafted a new proposal which will help ease the burning and the bleeding."

"They have?" Umbridge asked.

"But, it's not your concern," Amelia said.

"Madam Bones, with all due respect, I'm the Senior Undersecretary of the Ministry of Magic," Umbridge said. She puffed out her chest with pride. "And I think I deserve to know what's going on at my place of business."

"You do think so, Dolores?" Amelia asked. She smiled and escorted the woman into her office. "Well, keep in mind, the man you're working under, may not have a job within another couple weeks."

"Well, I disagree," Umbridge said. "I think it's a formality I….."

"Dolores, I've read through your files, and I've tracked down purebloods families who you've been claimed to be related to," Amelia said. "Not only did they not have a Dolores Umbridge on their family tree, but they are not too happy you claimed relation to them."

"It must have been a mistake," Umbridge said. "A misunderstanding….I can assure you, I've traced my heritage back through history and….."

"I can assure you no mistake had been made," Amelia said. Umbridge opened her mouth and closed it, looking horrified. "Your heritage…is not as impressive as you have gone on. Which I don't have a problem with, but….we must follow the laws at the Ministry."

"I don't understand….I did nothing wrong,' Umbridge said. "I didn't attempt to claim money from those people."

"Maybe not, Dolores," Amelia said. "But, you did claim status, and…by claiming you're related to them…they feel you besmirched their family lines….and I trust you know the crime for trying to forge your family tree is fifteen years in Azkaban. But, you know that, because you created the law."

For the briefest second, Dolores sounded speechless. She never thought…anger rose through her body when she realized who exposed her.

"Potter, Potter was the one who spread those lies!" Umbridge yelled. "Him and…the alien…they should be the ones locked up in Azkaban, and not me….."

One of the Aurors disarmed Umbridge and another restrained her.

"I had to….I had to, Bones!" Umbridge yelled. "I had to do it for….the people wouldn't respect me if they didn't think my heritage was less grand….I'm not the only person who does it….but Potter has it out for me….he and his alien pet want to conquer this world….Dumbledore groomed him as his successor!"

Dolores's incoherent babbling descended into full blown psychosis, and she looked seconds away from slipping into an insane diatribe.

"Escort Dolores to one of the holding cells," Amelia said.

Umbridge drove further to the edge, almost a nervous breakdown? Didn't they know she did this for the greater good? Umbridge couldn't believe anyone would lock her up. She helped protect righteous purebloods, from filthy beasts.

If the Mudbloods had their way, the purebloods would have their wands taken. She tried to break free, but the Aurors subdued her.

Amelia knew Umbridge wouldn't be the first member of Fudge's staff to get called out for what happened, but she would most certainly be among the most prolific of them. Amelia braced herself for a long investigation. Andromeda helped put her on the right track.

Umbridge was right about one thing, Harry did have it out for her, but Umbridge gave her a good reason. When someone really read the law Umbridge tried to propose, it amounted to little more than a super-powered witch hunt, with supers being registered, because they were a danger.

Harry mentioned something about the Muggle world having been there and done that, and the results had not been pretty, but Amelia didn't know what he talked about.

* * *

The final task of the Triwizard Tournament crept up with a sense of get this over with. The people all filtered out to the stands, mostly to see how the tournament task would be messed up this time. The great thing about this tournament task would be it would not occur in the middle of the winter time, so at least no one would freeze their personal bits off.

Fleur Delacour made her way out to the school. Her sister came behind her, bouncing on the balls of her heels in excitement. Fleur wished she could take Gabrielle's energy and bottle it. The elder of the two sisters thought she could make a fortune out of her passion and desire.

"So, did you really meet her?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes, Supergirl, I met her," Fleur said.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" Gabrielle asked.

Fleur smiled, she knew Kara's amazing nature of a different way than Gabrielle thought. The thirteen year old, who still looked like an eight year old because of a lack of Veela puberty, stared at Fleur with a longing look dancing in her eyes.

"She's every bit the heroine you expect," Fleur said. "And she's with Harry Potter."

"Of course, she is, as they should be together," Gabrielle said. "Anyone who thinks she's anything but the Alpha of Harry's pack is a complete idiot."

Fleur allowed herself a chuckle at Gabrielle's spirited commentary. Harry and Kara left to spend some private time together.

"Why would they have a tournament task where you can't see anyone?" Gabrielle asked.

Fleur wondered herself, but she smiled and escorted her sister over to the crowd.

"I'll see you in a little bit, Gabi," Fleur said. She smiled and handed Gabrielle a picture of both Kara and Harry on it, standing outside a barn in the Midwest Untied States. "And don't say I never get you anything."

"Why would I say…you're the best, Fleur," Gabrielle said. She tried not to get too excited, but she did throw her arms around Fleur's waist in response.

"You should be grateful, because Harry doesn't give signed pictures out to just anyone," Fleur said. "Especially for free."

"Well, tell Harry, I'll see him next year," Gabrielle said. "Because, it wouldn't be a proper pack if he didn't complete the set."

"And what makes you think you are going to join?" Fleur asked. She gave her sister a teasing smile.

"Because, I am," Gabrielle said. "And you're not the Alpha, so it's not really up to you. I'm surprised Supergirl let you in…you can be a bit rude sometimes."

"Only on certain days," Fleur said. "And I prefer the term opinionated."

Gabrielle shrugged and Fleur bent down to kiss her younger sister on the forehead. She returned to join the other two official champions.

"Bagman is stalling again," Krum grunted.

"Of course he is," Fleur said. "You know, people would prefer to move on."

"Well, Bagman hasn't been too bright," Cedric said. "Even without all of the head trauma, he still doesn't have an adequate amount of brain cells."

Fleur snorted, Cedric might be just a bit too nice. The Veela Princess saw Bagman as a slight bit dense and he really became frustrating to deal with throughout this tournament.

"And goblins have showed up for the tournament," Cedric said.

Fleur shivered at the sight of the goblins turning up. She never was too fond of the goblins, even though they were pretty good at what they did. And what they did happened to be collecting money from deadbeats who refused to pay off what they owed.

Bagman tried not to look too disturbed the presence of the Gringotts collection agency. There was still time to talk his way out of this, and make another deal. Granted, the last deal he made caused him to end up getting shaken down before the Quidditch World Cup, but still.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, are we ready to go?"

"JUST GET OUT WITH IT!"

Bagman thought the spectators were close to rioting. The man's eyes shifted towards the opening, and hoped Harry Potter would show up.

"Mr. Bagman," Minerva said.

Ludo shivered, he remembered this tone well from the Transfiguration teacher and acting Headmistress. The tone almost always followed up with an invitation to come up to her office.

"Okay, we have the four champions tied in first place for zero and all stuck in last place for zero, and all tied in all of the places all between for zero," Bagman said. His throat grew raw and the man tried to swallow, but he couldn't. "So, if all of the champions….will prepare to enter the maze….so we begin….we begin this first…final task of the Triwizard Tournament."

The three champions stepped about a foot into the maze to signal the beginning. All three of them raised their wands in response and fired sparks in the air, signaling their forfeit in the tournament.

"Well, we….the three champions forfeited….but…..Harry Potter didn't show up, but he didn't forfeit either!" Bagman yelled. "Therefore, the winner of the Triwizard Tournament is Harry Potter!"

The goblins all looked at Bagman and gave him malicious grins which showed him they appreciated his attempt at a try, but it wasn't good enough at all.

"Mr. Bagman, a word with you, if you please," the leader of the goblin collection agency said.

Bagman swallowed.

"Mr. Potter won…he didn't forfeit," Bagman said.

"Mr. Potter never entered into the tournament, therefore he couldn't win, and therefore you lost your bet," the goblin said. A dagger came out of his sleeve and Bagman swallowed.

Bagman knew enough to know how screwed he was. To reason with a goblin at this point would be a foolhardy endeavor, but Bagman's own desire to save his own skin caused the man to want to make the old effort to try and back his way out of a dangerous situation.

"Maybe we can…maybe we can make a deal," Bagman said. "Look, since no one won the Triwizard Tournament…than maybe you can have the Triwizard earnings….."

"If you're trying to bribe us, it won't work," the lead goblin said, grabbing Bagman firmly by the forearm. "A thousand galleons won't even buy you any leeway with how far you're in."

One of the goblins turned to Madam Bones and gave her a challenging grin.

"In accordance with the last treaty, you have to do what you need to do to settle debts," Madam Bones said. "And my department will ensure this treaty is enforced."

"Excellent," the goblin said.

The goblins would have thrown a party at the resignation of one Cornelius Fudge, if they didn't think throwing a party would be undignified. Plus, they would never rub another human's misfortune in their face, would they?

Maybe, just a little bit, okay, maybe just a lot.

The applause of the goblins leading Bagman out caused the man to hang his head. The goblins looked up at the humans, and made sure to walk Bagman out of the stadium through the slowest, most embarrassing route possible, so every single spectator could see his shame.

"I made a few bad investments, do I really deserve this?" Bagman asked.

"No, but you can't deny it's amusing," one of the goblins said in a savage voice. "And you like your adoring public, so wave goodbye to them, Bagman. You'd be leaving them for a very long time…maybe in about a hundred years, you'll be up for parole."

"Don't a get a Floo call?" Bagman asked.

The goblin answered with the darkest of dark chuckles. Bagman passed the crowd, going past the three champions.

"This entire bet should have been thrown out….."

The goblin cuffed Bagman on the back of the head, forcing him to look at look at the people.

"Your tournament sucks Bagman, I'm glad you're being arrested!"

Bagman thought the Ministry came up with an exciting tournament, especially given the many constraints Dumbledore and Crouch put on his department. It was almost like someone cursed the people who put the Triwizard Tournament together.

And everyone who insisted Harry Potter compete in the tournament, ended up with some horrific misfortune.

_'Maybe we shouldn't have pushed the issue.'_

Amelia Bones watched the goblins escort Bagman off. The man's gambling problem wasn't exactly a secret, but those who could do something about it kept calling in favors to delay the goblins from bringing Bagman in.

His luck ran out.

A meeting for the Wizengamot would occur on Friday, along with Fudge's official resignation speech. Amelia had a feeling the fur would fly.

* * *

**To Be Concluded in the Epilogue.**


	16. Welcome to the Future

**Chapter Sixteen: Welcome to the Future.**

* * *

Harry walked with Diana, two Amazon royal guards, Daphne, Fleur, and Kara. One could say Harry didn't lack any backup in the Ministry of Magic on this day and many people would be right. The bodyguards weren't to protect Harry from any harm, but would be rather to deter people from doing something so stupid.

"So, it's settled, you're heading off for a vacation after this is over," Diana said. She paused for a long moment and turned to Harry with a smile. "Or are you going to stick around and enjoy the fireworks when they go off?"

"You know, as much as I'm amused with the fallout, I figure it's best to just leave," Harry said. "And I've been looking forward to this trip for a long time."

"But not as much as the Amazons have," Kara said. Her mischievous gaze looked towards her. "Right….and the goddesses gave their full consent for this little trip."

"Yes, which means they must be up to something," Diana said. She paused for a second and amended her statement. "Not I'm accusing the goddesses of being up to anything, but they rarely give out their blessing without payment."

Harry figured any single amount of payment the goddesses were up to would be more than worth it. Regardless, the young man stepped inside the chambers of the Wizengamot. The members of the press crowded around and one of them took a step forward to Harry.

"Is it true, Mr. Potter, you're snapping your wand and becoming a Muggle after your disappointment of how the entire Triwizard Tournament was handled?"

Harry allowed himself the slightest shadow of a smile. Leaning forward, Harry swept his eyes over the ground at hand.

"I prefer to keep my wand as a reminder. But this is not about me tonight."

"Yes," Daphne said. She stood to Harry's left side, with Kara taking his right side as well. Fleur and Diana further closed the circle around them. "Remember, today is the day where this community changes."

"Will people like the change?"

"Well," Harry said. He chose his next few words carefully, not wanting to let the cat out of the bag until it was the right moment. "People seldom do swallow change well…..unless it benefits them. There are a lot of people in this Ministry who will call for my head, but there will be countless more who will flourish."

The press chatted amongst themselves. Harry locked eyes with all of the girls. They knew a good portion of what Harry accomplished. Had it not been for this entire mess with the Triwizard Tournament, and trying to force him to compete, Harry would have waited to drop this bombshell three years for now.

The problems which started to show would be even worse three years from now.

"You think I'm going to start a rebellion, don't you?" Harry asked.

"If by a rebellion, you mean people are going to finally think for themselves, then I say yes," Daphne said.

"Well, there will always be those who follow the strongest leader," Fleur said. She gave Harry a shadow of a smile. "And you should use it to your advantage, wouldn't you say?"

Harry agreed, the sympathy card he received after being the victim of some kind of plot needed to be cashed in pretty soon, if he wanted to accomplish his goals.

"Crouch Junior died this morning," Nym said, joining them as part of security detail. The Auror noticed how obsolete she happened to be, given Harry had been flanked by Amazon guards.

"Result of the so called magical contract?" Daphne asked.

"My mother reckons it was because of him trying to forge Harry's name to the contract," Nym said. "However he died, it was painful."

"Given the atrocities he was capable of, I can't say I'm too sad," Daphne said.

"And his father wasn't too much better," Kara said. Her tone sounded fairly serious. "Although he tried to hide his misdeeds under the guise of upholding the law and justice."

Kara knew one thing to be true and those who tried to fight for justice often ended up the most brutal of them all. Granted, no matter what, a person would end up a hero in one person's story and a villain in another person's story.

The Wizengamot members started to file in the chambers. Harry noticed in an instant none of them looked too pleased at the Amazon guards standing next to Harry. Some of them muttered something.

"Good day, Mr. Potter, I hope you'll well," Amelia Bones said.

"Hello, Madam Bones….hopefully you've been able to get some sleep," Harry said, shaking her hand. "But, I can understand why you wouldn't."

"Eight members of Fudge's staff have been put away, and the ex-Minister himself is up next on the chopping block," Amelia said.

"It's hard to believe someone of Fudge's stellar reputation would ever be accused of any misdeeds," Fleur said.

Amelia heard the whispers of bribery for years, but the evidence Narcissa Black sent to her got the ball rolling. Her husband managed to keep a log of all of his financial transactions to ensure he knew where all of the Malfoy gold went.

In the end, the remainder of the Malfoy family gold funded the business ventures of Harry Potter.

"But, today isn't about Fudge," Amelia said. "I'm curious of what you intend to do, Mr. Potter."

"Well, as someone who is well-versed in law, surely you may have an idea?"

Amelia understood by the hints what Harry intended. She would have been a fool not to understand and he might have been one of the few to actually pull it off without being cut off at the knees and buried alive by the old crowd. Dumbledore could have enacted this a long time ago, but he craved the status quo about as much as anyone.

"Well, it would be a shame to lose you," Amelia said.

"Well, I won't be so far away, if this world steps out of it isolation."

The cryptic nature of Harry's statement made Amelia a fair bit curious. She would find out sooner rather than later if her hunch happened to be right.

Regardless, Harry addressed one of the biggest crowds to assemble at the Wizengamot since the Death Eater trials after the fall of Lord Voldemort. Ironic enough, given the Death Eater trials started the rapid fire decay into the state of Britain, and a lot of the other International Confederation of Wizard sponsored countries. They moved further away from their roots for each passing day.

"Hello," Harry said. "For those who don't recognize me, my name is Harry Potter."

Kara tried not to smile, and Daphne's grin spread over her face. Nym almost lost her composure completely, and Diana rolled her eyes at the entire thing. No matter what, in Kara's mind, the statement would never become old.

"Over the past years, I've made a decision to withdraw from the British magical community," Harry said. Judging by the gasps coming from the crowd, Harry might as well have insulted someone's mother from what he said. Regardless, he pressed on. "I feel the lack of security regarding the Triwizard Tournament, which we were ensured to be safe, allowed me to make this decision."

"So, what, are you just leaving us? You realize what it will do to us if you leave."

"Well, I hope it will give you a chance to flourish," Harry said.

"It is a much needed wakeup call," Fleur said. Harry offered the Veela princess the floor and she took it. "I think Britain could be a noble and great part of the magical community again, but they are coasting off past reputation and the way they treat sentient magical creatures is appalling."

Many heads hung in shame and many other people murmured angrily. Kara frowned and looked about ready to jump in to say something. Harry gripped Kara's arm.

"History of Magic at Hogwarts, well it's not the best subject if you want to learn about history," Harry said. "If you can power through staying awake long enough, you might be able to get a somewhat interesting view of magical history. If you're into Goblin rebellions."

Binns had been pretty old when he died and he had been a ghost as long as people could remember, so no one quite knew when his last live lecture was.

"Regardless, at one time, this Ministry was a branch of the sanctioned government once upon a time," Harry said. "But, the differences between running a magical and standard government became to be too vast. Therefore, the protocol was initiated. I won't bore you with the details, but the agreement would be, the Ministry would allow to run independently from the sanctioned government, providing the Ministry officials treated all of the citizens under their domain fairly. And any crimes from those born of non-magical parents would defer to the actual sanctioned government, and those who committed crimes against non-magicals would be put on a trial outside of the Ministry to prevent a conflict of interest."

Everyone sounded off with mutterings, wondering what Harry meant.

"To break it down," Andromeda said, breaking her silence for the first time. "The Ministry should have consulted with the sanctioned governments of the United Kingdom and Europe during the Death Eater trials, given the vast majority of their crimes occurred against non-magical."

"The result of breaking the protocol is the Ministry's sanction being removed," Harry said.

"You can't…you can't!"

"The Muggles will burn us if we couldn't hide!"

"The world is changing," Harry said. "At the rate non-magicals are improving, no magical person on Earth will be able to hide from detection for too long. It might be thirty years from now, it might be fifty, it might be another century, but it will come."

Everyone looked at Harry for a long moment. He figured they would give him a look like this. In one fell swoop, Harry obliterated the fact they were special.

"In the interest of fairness, Amelia Bones has agreed to put together a special council of trusted Ministry officials," Harry said. "And I'll give her the floor so she can tell you more about it."

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Potter," Amelia said. "The transition will take place over the next ninety days. A small adjustment in taxes will be needed to ease the burden. And everyone in the Ministry will get a chance to prove they are willing to help with this transition. This isn't the end, but a new beginning."

A few people clapped politely.

"The Auror department will be reimagined as a new and improved special task force," Amelia said.

Harry leaned back and really hoped everyone would be on the same page. A few people looked like they wanted to take a shot at Harry, but the look of the parties surrounding him, they thought better of it.

A few people in the Ministry understood what was needed to be done.

* * *

Harry smiled when the results of the NEWTs clutched in his hand. Overall, Harry smiled at the results of what he received in the examinations.

"So, are you satisfied?" Kara asked.

"Well, I can always do a bit better," Harry said. She smiled at him. "But, you know, for the highest marks I can receive, I did rather well."

If nothing else, the remarks rubbed into the face what they drove away. Harry purposely excelled just to show them what they could have had, if their attitudes had been a little bit different.

"Well, when you go for spite, at least you go all the way," Daphne said. "So, what a year this was, wasn't it?"

"Didn't really notice anything out of the ordinary," Kara said. Harry broke into a smile. "Granted, there was a couple of plots and plans, but overall, they were a bit uninspired."

Harry made his way off where Diana, Fleur, and Kori waited for them. Maxima would meet them on the island, so the gang was on here.

"So, we head to Paradise for a couple of weeks, and then it's the graduation party," Kara said.

"Oh, yes, it's going to end with a bang, I have a feeling," Kori said.

With Kori, no one could tell whether she meant her words innocently or in a naughty fashion. Regardless, Harry thought it would be interesting.

Would he cross paths with the Ministry? Well, they wouldn't be the Ministry anymore, they would be the British Department of Magical Affairs. The big announcement would take place this summer, revealing themselves to the world.

With super heroes active in every corner of the world, magical people seemed rather mundane in. Harry figured there would be a problem with them staying hidden for so long, but people always feared the unknown more than anything.

Regardless, the group made their way through the gateway. Harry entered the majestic wonder of Themyscira, with a new adventure around his corner, even if the world at large wouldn't bare witness to it.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
